


[狼队][架空古罗马AU]征服王与万神

by misslucifel



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M, 古罗马, 神权与王权, 肉文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 86,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucifel/pseuds/misslucifel
Summary: 我所治之下，不许敬神，不许有战争。我是神的祭祀，这世上哪有不爱他的神的祭祀呢？打下整个世界的老狼 Vs 深山老林里出来的祭祀射射





	1. Chapter 1

**_太阳的弟弟，那一定就是月亮了吧。_ **

****

**_既然已经知道永恒是诅咒，你还坚持要把它给我吗？_ **

****

**_你承诺了就要做到，如果我下次睁开眼睛时你不在，我就不再是你的了。_ **

****

**_这就是你的诅咒吗，你要给我的永恒？_ **

****

**_我发誓，在我的治下，不得有众神，不得有战争。_ **

****

**_你要我背叛吾神，绝无可能。_ **

****

**_这世上，哪有不爱他的神的祭司呢？_ **

****

**_生生世世，你都是天上那轮明月，而我是那只追寻着明月的苍狼。_ **

 

序——

 

愿万神光辉照耀，得以驯服地上恶鬼，他的不敬是罪，他的征伐是罪，他的统治亦是罪。

 

愿吾王剑之所指，皆为王土，愿王目之所及，万神消弭。

 

1.

 

这是进入千银山脉前最后一个人类聚居地，漫长的山脉似乎位于世界尽头，没有人知道它的边际在哪，也没有人能越过大山后再行返回，于是地理学家只得将此地定为大陆的边界，警告善人远离此地。每隔半年，漫天大雪将连绵千里的山脉裹成一片白银景色，连同这个聚居地一起尘封入冰雪的世界里。

 

这个村子很小，总共不过几百人口，完全算不得一个城邦，最多得以被称之为部落，山民们从不言自己的种族，仅以山民自称。或许是多年以来的与世隔绝，山民们并无那些外来人类所谓的氏族荣耀，进山打猎、采集，在半年内囤积足够另半年生活所需；偶尔收留一两个胆大鲁莽却幸运地从大山中逃过一劫的外人，向他们传达一些关于神的敬畏便是他们全部的生活。而千银山脉本身——非是人类的领地。大山是神的居所，即使山民每次进山也必得祭祀祷告，入山不得超过七日，若七日之后，尘世之人仍妄图在大山里逗留，必将永远迷失在这片神土之中。

 

千百年来，这个小小的部落代代居住在这里，不曾繁衍壮大却也从未凋零，犹如风中燃烛般始终摇摇曳曳却不曾熄灭。山民们说，这是得庇于万神的保佑，于是很早此地就建有一座古老的山中神庙，神的祭司日日夜夜祈祷不辍，一丝熏香的气息终年缭绕。

 

山民们从没进过那个神庙，只是偶尔看见祭司大人的养子从里面出来用药草和器皿同人们交换些吃食，二十年前的深冬时分，年老的祭祀从山里抱出了一个婴儿，这是件不可能的可能事，于是山民们皆信这是神迹，这个孩子是神之子，否则凡人怎可能如此完美，就连去年侥幸从山中得救的一位年老的外来者也在见到他时怅然失神，下跪失声口称“殿下”。山民并不明白“殿下”的意思，但那尊敬的眼神总不能为假。有着神子之名的青年对着那位外来人笑了笑，刹那间封了近半年的雪山炸雷还春。翌日，那位外来人带着山民们看不懂的深邃眼神匆匆离去。

 

半年一晃而过，青年站在神庙之外抬头望向天空，新雪飘飘然从天而降，絮絮落在他缠绕在眼前的白色麻织上。即使是神之子，离开了神域也必须付出代价，如满月般皎洁无暇的青年却目不能视。山民们曾献出家中珍藏的药草试图医治青年的眼疾，但他一笑之后将那些药材又原路退了回去。青年说这是他的命运，是敬神所需的代价，山民们从此恭恭敬敬不再提起此事。

 

在雪中如雕像般站了许久的青年终于叹出一口气转身走回神庙，呼出的热气在他身后与漫天新雪融为一体。庙里的石床之上，一位行将就木的老祭司睁开浑浊的双眼看着青年。

 

“我看见了硝烟和鲜血，神之敌要来了。”

 

青年并未回话，他走到老祭司的床前，从容地跪下，白色的祭服落在黑色的石地之上，他手伸进床边盛着清水的陶盆里将浸湿的布巾捞出、绞干，一点点擦拭老祭司布满了皱纹的脸庞。本已奄奄一息的老祭司突然眼中闪过一道精芒，他一把抓住青年的手腕，枯槁的手指嵌入青年的皮肤。

 

“答应我，守护这片神之地，不可向神之敌的暴政投降，答应我，孩子！！”

 

片刻的宁静之后青年的回答声响起：“是，老师。我是侍奉神的祭司，当全心全意爱着吾神，无论外界何等酷刑枷锁加身，至死不渝。”

 

“好，好，有你这句话我就能放心地去了，我是懦弱之人，畏惧于神之敌的铁蹄，只能靠遁入神国的温暖乡寻求庇护，却把这片即将硝烟弥漫的土地留给一个孩子的肩膀来承担，我没有什么可以留给你的，只能在神国里继续为你祈祷。”

 

老祭司眼里的精芒渐渐散去，枯槁般的手指放开了青年垂落至石床一侧，青年抬起那只手小心地用布巾擦拭着，然后一路擦到老祭司不再起伏的胸膛，他一声不吭地替老祭司擦完整个身体，又取出他最正式的祭服为他一一穿戴完毕。已经去了神国的老祭司神态安详地躺在石床之上，嘴角含笑。直到此时青年才起身后退几步又以最标准的礼仪重新下跪伏地。

 

“请您放心，我会竭尽所能守护这片神地，守护吾神的。”当长跪的青年重新抬起头，他眼前刚刚沾了新雪的白色麻织早已湿成了一片。

 

不知道已经在神庙里侍奉了多少年的老祭司归去了，青年接替他成了新的祭司，山民们并不觉得生活就此有何异样，持续半年的大雪依旧一阵阵地下，之前储备着的食物也依旧一点点地消耗，直到最后一挂风干的猎物被丢入铁锅煮沸的时候春雷声又响起了。融雪形成的洪水过后山谷里又掀起一股黑铁的洪流，与洗涤一切的融雪不同，这股洪流踏着沉闷的步伐，惊醒那些尚在冬眠的生灵。山民们的生活终究还是天翻地覆了，征服王的大军一夜之间铺满整个山谷，一望无际。山民们惊惧地望着这些军队，他们一辈子没见过那么多外来人，何况人人身着铁甲手持刀剑。士兵们搭起高台，征服王的传令官拾级而上高声宣读王命。

 

“千银山脉，从前为不服教化蛮荒之地，治下愚昧而仍崇拜邪神，致使多年无有进步。如今吾王慈悲，欲以智慧启迪此地，至今往后，此地不得再敬邪神，不得私自征战，领地什一税缴，从者得享王朝万年治世，不从者死！”

 

人群里一道冷光闪过，下一刻，咽喉里插着一支银箭的传令官以难以置信的眼神从高台上摔落。山民们仓惶地看向身后，新成为祭司的青年仍旧穿着他全白的祭服，面色平静一如往常，只是他手里的那张大弓已经开至满月。山民们不会去问为何蒙着眼的青年能射出如此惊鸿一箭，他是神之子，什么样的神迹发生在他身上都不为过。

 

征服王面色肃穆的大军一阵骚乱，直到一阵洪亮的笑声开始在山谷里回荡，大军的士兵们自队伍正中分出一条宽阔的走道后单膝下跪，黑色的骏马踏着轻巧的步伐一点点走到人群的正前方。

 

穿着金甲的王坐在马上，目之所见已皆归为王土，只余眼前这一片方寸之地。他抬眼看着石墙之上的祭司，青年再度搭上一支银箭以一个预备开弓之势站在那里，征服王高傲的表情为之一变，嘴角掀起一丝满意的微笑。

 

“不错，我以为这种乡野地方不会有像样的抵抗了，如今看起来还算有点意思。”

 

2.

 

随着王的声音响起，祭司手持的弓箭箭尖轻微地摆动，王感觉到青年已锁定了自己的咽喉。

 

“敢问陛下，”祭司缓缓开口，清亮坚毅的声音过后却有温润柔软的余韵，“每年十数外人流落此地，我们始终好生照顾直至他们痊愈回归故土，这样可曾亏待陛下的子民？”

 

“不曾。”

 

“无论年景好坏，我们固守这片土地从不向外界扩张，宁可饿死也不会碰山谷外的一草一木，这样可曾觊觎陛下的土地？”

 

“不曾。”

 

“我们进山若寻得外人不幸遇难之残余，必仔细埋葬，带出他们的财产，托于每年来往此地的商贾将他们的遗物带回家乡，这样可曾侵占陛下的财产？”

 

“亦不曾。”

 

“那为何我们安贫于此，与世无争，陛下却要劳师动众兵临城下？即使杀破此地也不过得些破碗烂剑，一无财宝二无美姬，陛下为何不能让我们清清静静地过我们的太平日子呢？”

 

王的眼神犹如刀锋，落在青年的脸上，即使他看不见，仍能感受到那视线如同利刃般割开他的皮肤。

 

“为何？因为吾名为征服，吾所欲所求，非是土地财宝，而是征服本身。”

 

青年握弓的手一颤，箭锋因此稍稍错了方向，他抿紧嘴唇，将弓拉得更满。

 

“看来，今日之事，陛下是不打算善了了。”

 

“善了？”王的笑声轻蔑带着嘲讽，“此次我带来百万大军，这个山谷太小，一次才能进来个几万，就算我想善了，让你一箭一个绝不还手，百万人你又要杀到猴年马月？”

 

“我不用杀这百万人，我只要杀了陛下，这大军便散了。”

 

“太小看我的王师了吧？就算我死在当场，百万人难道还不足以淹没这片弹丸之地？”王这一天里笑的次数比过去一年都多。

 

“我们不妨一试。”祭司语声淡淡，犹如闲话家常，山民们站在他的身后，王的大军无有王命仍旧低头跪在那里，所以在场也只有王能平静地欣赏他这番风仪。

 

但暴风雨总是始于宁静，没有人看得清那个祭司是怎么动的，只听得耳边如狂风骤雨般一阵“叮叮当当”的声响，待得青年反手去捞自己的箭壶发现里面已然空空如也时这场风暴又如起始那般毫无预兆地停息下来。

 

“呼~好险好险，若不是我这把宝剑由天外陨铁所铸，怕是早被你的箭射断了罢。”

 

山民的猎户里有眼神拔萃者顺着声音的来路望去，王的宝剑横在胸前，上面一字排开一排箭枝，细细望去，那精铁打造的银色箭头居然微微发着红光融在了剑身之上。祭司的箭技，每出一箭便自行高速旋转，尖锐的箭头犹如钢钻，即使身着铠甲也会轻易被箭头钻破一箭毙命。只可惜王之剑是由世所未见的金属所铸，箭头空自旋转乃至融化，却未给王剑留下一丝痕迹。王轻轻用手背一扫，那些还黏着在剑身上的箭镞根根掉落，高温的箭头落在地面发出“滋”地一声响后冒出一缕青烟。

 

“如何？这下试过了发现没那么简单吧？”王笑得犹如春日当空的暖阳，仿佛丝毫不记得刚刚与死神擦身而过的惊心动魄。

 

祭司收起弓弦随手将长弓交给了身边的山民，微微侧过头认真思考了一番。

 

“的确，那看来唯有——”

 

“且慢，我有个提议，要不要听？”

 

青年既不搭话，又一副无兴趣的样子，傲慢如同他身后有着百万大军，下面的那个才是带着寥寥数百。

 

王自讨了个没趣，只好干咳一声继续说：“你们不过这些人数，我若一声令下让身后这些人一拥而上，未免欺人太甚了。”

 

他口中虽说地冠冕堂皇，可本来也不是谁求着王下令用百万人马来攻打这里：“你下来同我打上一场，若你能赢过我，我保证大军原封不动打哪来回哪去，永世不会再来叨扰此地；而若你输了，我也不要你身后这片巴掌大的地方，我只要你心甘情愿臣服于我，你觉得怎样？”

 

“我还有别的选择吗？”

 

“或者我也可以让人推了这堵石墙，杀光你身后的这些人，然后打断你的四肢把你拖回去，让你心不甘情不愿地臣服于我，你看呢？”

 

“我看我还是选之前那个吧，毕竟我怕疼。”青年接过山民递上来的一把粗陋铁剑，一步登上城墙，然后下一刻直接从墙上跳了下来。风吹乱他的白色祭服，犹如夜晚水面荡漾后破碎的映月。

 

王翻身下马，带着惬意的步伐一点点走向祭司，直到城门前的那块空地中央三步距离才站定。祭司隔着中央那点在另一边的三步距离站稳，如尺丈量般不差分毫，他仿佛能察觉王比他高，微微抬起头如同能目视那般与王对面。

 

“请吧，陛下。”青年横起铁剑摆了个起手。

 

王盯着青年手里的剑看了一会，就以毫不掩饰的姿态走上前来。青年为此一愣，他不觉得征服王会为了这种小事破坏决斗的规则，却又不知他这样拉近距离是作何想。但他毕竟没有察觉到任何的杀气，于是他仍旧维持着他的起手式一动不动。

 

“这个给你。”王倒转剑柄将手里的剑递了出去。

 

“这是……”青年的手顺着剑身摸过，“所谓天外陨铁所铸的宝剑？”

 

“我还能骗你不成？”

 

“陛下将自己的宝剑给了我，不怕不公吗？”

 

“你已目不能视，我再手持宝剑，那才叫不公。”

 

“我虽目不能视，却能百步穿杨，陛下刚刚应该已经领略过我的箭技了，陛下将用惯的剑给了我，是我占了陛下的便宜了。”

 

“那又如何？说得好像你占了便宜就能赢过我似的。”

 

“哦？陛下对胜负就这般笃定？”

 

“不错。”

 

“那我就不客气了，毕竟陛下赢不赢都没什么大不了的，我输了就万劫不复了。”

 

青年随手将自己的铁剑朝前一丢，王一把将之抄起，握在手里翻了几个剑花感受了一下这把剑的格局，便施施然又走回原地。而当他转身之时，苍狼终于露出了他的獠牙。青年一瞬间感到杀气从四面八方压迫而来，如同被无穷无尽的狼祸包围，他甚至能感觉到那些利齿牙尖刮擦过他的身体，噬咬他的血肉，让他一瞬间绷紧肌肉将手中宝剑握得更紧。

 

“好了，来吧。”这次倒是王先发出了邀请。

 

祭司不再怠慢，他一个踏步纵跃而起，六步距离转瞬而近，而他挥起手中宝剑就朝着王砍去。

 

3.

 

宝剑的锋锐像是能割开一切，王觉得身边的空气亦分成两半，王虽全身覆甲，却灵活犹如狡狐，他的身体微微摆动，随着被切开的一半空气的流向避开了剑锋最锋锐处，他反手举起青年那得来的铁剑，剑身压在了对方的剑背之上。

 

剑身与剑背并未开刃，于是宝剑同凡铁也就没有区别。双手持剑的祭祀被王单手反压居然险些让剑脱手，他不得不加大了握剑的力道试图将王的铁剑压下。力道的较量在两人之中形成，双方都想凭一己之力压住对方的剑，势均力敌之下双方的剑渐渐地错开，金铁在高压之下缓速摩擦发出一阵铿锵的金鸣。

 

当凌厉的金鸣即将刺破在场诸人的耳膜前，他们的剑分开了。同时他们的身体也已经错开，由正面相对变成侧对对方。祭司顺着下砍的剑势朝着王的腰部斩去，剑刃抵上王的金甲；而王的铁剑则继续以上挑的架势朝着祭司的脖颈而去。

 

青年感受到了那把铁剑的剑势追逐着他的咽喉，他朝王身砍去的剑势一滞，连身体带脖颈朝后仰去，可是王的臂展胜过祭司，他的铁剑越过青年的咽喉直取青年的下颌，剑尖顺着他消瘦的脸颊直到颧骨，剑锋碰到青年绑在眼前的白色麻织，即使是凡铁也非粗麻织物可挡，白色的纤维在剑刃下根根断裂，青年只感到王的剑尖越过他的太阳穴，而在即将碰到额头的发根时终到极限，剑锋在青年的身侧划了半个月弧后收回。

 

那一剑并不疼，王的剑尖轻柔地拂过祭司的脸颊，如擦身而过的一粒风沙。风势渐长，白色的麻织终意识到自己命数已尽，它从青年的眼前崩落，随风飘荡而下，露出青年紧闭着的双眸。祭司的指背顺着刚刚王剑的剑行抚过，他并未感受到丝毫的湿意，王的剑只割断了他的绑带，却并未伤他一毫一发。

 

“有没有人说过你的眼睛很漂亮，该露出来才好的？”

 

青年平静地闭着眼睛，只是重新划了个剑弧再次摆好了进攻的姿势。

 

对于青年的冷漠，王只是耸了耸肩略表遗憾，他也顺着青年的架势再度举起了自己的铁剑。

 

青年的第二轮攻势来得又快又急，相比力量，王的速度却有些跟不上祭司，他的那身华丽金甲终究还是成了累赘。青年的剑势很巧，王想要招架格挡的话只能迎上他的剑锋，可他手里的宝剑劈金斩银，所以王只好在青年的剑圈里来回闪躲，险之又险地同剑锋擦身而过。

 

“出手那么狠辣，不念着我刚刚手下留情的那一丝好吗？”

 

“陛下带着百万军师来攻打此地，我若一念之差便是葬送了老师一生的辛苦，连带着还要让整个神域陪葬，请恕我念不起陛下的好。”

 

“神这种东西，虚无缥缈，你日日夜夜向他祷告又能换得什么？你的神能让你吃饱穿暖吗？”

 

“我但求将身心俱奉献于吾神，不求回报。”

 

王的气势变了，场中的杀气弥漫到如同要将这天也一同捅破，若祭司能看见王的样子，必能发现王变得怒不可遏。他的杀气冲破青年的剑势，让他的劈砍变得零零乱乱。

 

“你的邪神只会杀人，祂根本没有一丝的慈悲。”

 

“神恩是神旨，神罚亦是。”

 

王的剑终于冲破青年的剑圈，剑势挥劈的路线直指祭司的脖颈，而青年不闻不问混不在意下一刻就要身首分离，他握着宝剑的手坚定而一往无前。

 

“冥顽不灵！！”王的怒吼让大军和山民们心惊胆颤却不能让祭司动摇分毫，他朝王露出一个微笑，温润犹如天悬满月。

 

“谢陛下谬赞。”王扫平一切的气势在那一瞬冰消瓦解。

 

宝剑触碰到了王的金甲，即使是最好的铁匠打造出的甲胄仍挡不住宝剑的锋锐，剑尖割开金属的甲面，反复浸渍的皮革内甲在它面前嫩如纸片，底下的布衣连裂帛之音都来不及发出，青年的剑便刺进王的胸膛。

 

跪在王身后的大军惊惧地看着王背后透胸而过的半截宝剑，而王的铁剑也同样架在了青年的脖颈之上。本来以王控剑的力道这一剑同样应该引而不发伤不到祭司的，但当祭司手里的宝剑穿过王的身体时他终于还是没有忍住让持剑的手抖了一下。这一抖，铁剑的剑锋终究还是蹭破了祭司的脖颈，一丝鲜血沾染其上。如同时间静止了，在场谁都不敢大声透气，没有人敢相信不死的征服王会在这种无名之地死于一名祭司的剑下。

 

“可惜了。”直到王的声音再度响起，那些士兵们憋了许久的一口气才终于吐了出来，“再差半寸就是心脏了。”

 

王的手突然抓住了青年的手腕，任其暗自挣扎却紧握不放，他握着青年的手缓缓用力，硬生生地让祭司将他插进自己胸膛的剑一点点又拔了出来。祭司万年不变的表情终于变色，王仿佛故意般缓缓用力，祭司几乎能感觉到手里的剑再一次慢慢割裂王的内脏。

 

当宝剑终于被抽离王的身体的那一刻，他的热血溅在祭司的身上，染红他白色的祭服。祭司因为吃惊而张开嘴唇，让一滴喷溅出的血珠落进他的口中，那股腥咸滋味让祭司突然浑身颤抖。王边笑边吸着气，疼痛让他的呼吸变得粗重而费力。青年仍旧呆呆地站在那里，手指僵硬地握着沾满了王的血的宝剑，直到王开始用手指替他擦去脸上被溅到的血迹。

 

“这下够你认输了吗？”王的问题惊醒了发呆的祭司，“还是你的邪神要让你再来一场？放心，我绝对陪你打到你满意为止，只不过有点疼的情况下说不好我就没法控制地那么精准了，这样恐怕会伤到你吧。”

 

“我认输跟你走的话，你真的放过他们这些人？”

 

“当然，既是王命，自然不会有假。”

 

“包括让他们保留对神的信仰？”

 

这一次王沉默地有点久，青年隐隐有些不安。

 

“可以，我不在乎这几百个山野村夫的信仰。而至于你的——”王终于擦干净了祭司脸庞上的血液，他满意地笑了笑，“我有的是时间，可以慢慢地替你把它改掉。”

 

“那么——”祭司随手丢弃了王的宝剑，那柄剑落在地上插入泥土约有半尺，他后退几步出了决斗的场地后以一种难以形容的平静姿态重新下跪。

 

“陛下，我认输了。”

 

王挥了挥手，他的士兵们将早已备好的铁链环铐锁住祭司的身躯，颈环连着手铐，脚踝上也被铐上了脚链。王执起这副刑枷另一端的铁链，甩手一抖后跪着的青年踉跄地被从地上拉了起来。

 

“既然认输了，那从今以后你就属于我了。我不管你以前叫什么，从今以后，你的名字是Scott。”王执着铁链翻身上马，被命名为Scott的祭司被拖动着走在马后。

 

“至于我——”王停下马回头看了看身后的Scott，笑得肆意而张扬，“等哪天我心情好了，你可以叫我Logan。”

 

  1. 狼牙月·壹



 

它是一只刚出生没几天的小苍狼。这种狼即使在整个狼的族群里都称得上天性凉薄，母狼在小狼出生后只给他们喂了一口奶便抛弃了他们。小狼们没有吃的，只好互相撕咬着挣扎求活，最后剩下最为强壮的两只——它和它的哥哥。

 

已经习惯了骨肉相残的两只小苍狼没有犹豫边扑向对方撕咬起来，谁都没有口下留情，它一口咬上哥哥的胸口，撕下了带着肉的一块皮毛；而它的哥哥直接咬穿了它的后腿，刚出生的细嫩腿骨也被连着咬断。

 

两只小苍狼疼地嗷嗷乱叫却并未因此退缩，当它们再度向着对方扑去的时候天空突然一声惊雷，闪电打断了两只小狼身侧的一棵大树，那棵树闪着火光朝着两只小狼倒了下来。

 

“啊呜~”小狼们惊叫着后跳，大树落地时小狼们眼前已经燃起一片熊熊火焰，看起来争斗已经不可能再分出胜负，小狼们呜咽了一声后转身离开。它拖着伤腿在森林里行走，翻找着地上所有可能被称为食物的东西，终于它实在走不动了，也许这就是残酷自然的选择，这只苍狼依旧不够强壮，他比其它的兄弟们也不过多苟延残喘了几日。小苍狼将自己缩成一团躲在最近的一棵树底下，慢慢地数着自己的死期。

 

森林的上空依旧电闪雷鸣，而小狼的感官已经渐渐模糊了，所以没看见又一道闪电击打在他躲藏的那棵树上，它也没有听到那棵大树渐渐断裂的声音。直到它发现那棵大树渐渐朝它压过来的时候已经太迟了，小狼只是呆呆地望着前方，心想着原来我是这么死的。

 

一只手挡住了那棵树，明明也不是多强壮的样子，而那棵树就这样纹丝不动了。

 

“咦，这里还有只小狗崽。”

 

小狼被另一只手从地上捞了起来，它转过身想对着那个家伙呲牙告诉他怎么能眼瞎到分不清狗和高傲的苍狼，却在看见那人的刹那愣住了。它从没见过有什么可以这么干净，无论人或事，除了那天夜里它嘴里叼着自己战败的一位兄弟的后腿抬头看见的那轮满月，这么干净、洁白却又温柔，好像什么样的罪在它面前都不存在了。眼前这个人，如同月亮一样。

 

那个人只是穿着一身白色的衣袍，黑铁的环扣坠在他的腰和肩膀上，其中几个环扣上各自挂着一颗红色的水晶。小狼愣愣地看着这个人湖水一样的蓝眼睛，瞬间便没有了恐惧，思绪一片宁静。死也好像没有什么可怕的了，它轻声呜咽了一下后闭上眼睛。

 

“喂，别死啊。”小狼觉得有人撬开了自己的嘴巴，有什么软软的东西伸了进来，随后是连那口母乳都比不上的香甜味道，求生欲望让小狼努力地舔舐起来。

 

“我亲爱的弟弟，我带你来散心是来打猎的，不是来救人的。”舔了几口的小狼突然觉得前所未有的饱足，再度睁开的眼睛里已经没有了丝毫的死气，它越过抱着他的人的肩膀看着他身后过来的那个浑身散发着金色光芒的家伙。

 

“你干了什么？！！”那个发着金光的家伙想把小狼抓过来，却被抱着它的人一闪身避开了，“你把自己的神血喂给它了？！”

 

“没几滴而已，一时之间找不到别的可以吃的了，感觉它快饿死了。”

 

“那也不能喂神血啊！！把它给我，我必须杀了它！”

 

“你干什么Alex！它只是只小狗而已。”

 

“它是头狼！”小狼一点也不想赞美那个发着金光的家伙的慧眼，抱着它的人说它是狗崽它从今以后就是狗崽了，狗崽应该怎么叫唤来着？

 

“它既然喝了你的神血，从此命运就和你相连了，不乘现在你们还没什么关系的时候杀了它你难道还想等着看它长大吗？”

 

“这么几滴血又能有多少羁绊？我只答应了你出来散心，至于我想怎么散是我的事。”他的手指轻轻地挠了挠小狼后颈的软毛，隔绝了来自Alex的杀意，“别怕，我不会让你死的。”

 

“好，我管不了你，但你也别给我后悔。”散发着金色光芒的家伙怒气冲冲地走了，小狼偷偷冲着他的背影呲了一下牙。

 

“好了，让我来看看你。”那个人抱着小狼的前肢举到自己的眼前，小狼一脸兴奋地想要讨好他，但是他似乎并未注意小狼的表情，而是仔细地观察了一下它后腿上的伤口。

 

“原来如此。伤了后腿才会在雷雨天里还趴在那里。”他撩起自己的衣摆稍一用力便撕下一条。“我得先帮你把骨头接回去，是会有点痛，但那是为了救你知道吗？别咬我哦，我可怕疼。”

 

小狼心想着这还用讲，谁会舍得咬他，它只想舔舔他，它能舔舔他吗？在小狼胡思乱想的间隙里那人早已替它接好了骨头，又用白布包扎了伤口，随后就抱着小狼将它轻轻放到了地上。

 

“好了，走吧。下次记住了，Erik在巡视神域的时候——就是你看到天上在打雷的时候，别躲在大树底下。”小狼拿着额头蹭着他的脚背，终究还是不敢没经过他同意就随便舔他，“还有躲着点Alex，他有点紧张过度了。”

 

在那人的催促下，小狼心不甘情不愿地回到了森林，一直等他咬死狼生里第一只兔子准备享受那口好肉的时候才想起自己一直觉得缺了点什么的部分到底是什么——它还不知道那人是谁！！

 

所以小狼又偷偷回到他们相遇的地方，把头悄悄伸出森林看着天上，然后看见了几次那个浑身发着金光的家伙架着他的金色马车在天空中来回奔驰。小狼意识到，原来那就是太阳啊。那么——

 

**太阳的弟弟，那一定就是月亮了吧。**

 

已经比那时长大了好几圈的小狼矫健地在森林里奔跑，找到那块最大的开阔地，登上那块最高的岩石，那条绑在他后腿上的白布如今落在他的爪子根部，小狼仔细地舔干净了那块布上所有的灰尘后立起四肢仰起脖颈，它深深地吸了一口气，以最虔诚的姿态对着那轮明月嚎叫。

 

“嗷呜~~~~~”

 

苍狼的叫声在明月之下久久回荡。

 

5.

 

征服王的大军浩浩荡荡千里迢迢地来，只抓了一个人便又潮流滚滚地去了。没人质疑王的这种兴师动众劳民伤财，他是征服王，他要什么，就该是什么。所以那些士兵们如来时般不发一言地跟在王的身后离开了这个山谷，要不是这一次王的马后又拖了一个人，众人几乎要觉得其实什么都没有发生过。

 

当Logan牵着他的俘虏走出山谷时，在谷外带领着大军主力的老将军惊得滚下了马。

 

“殿下！！是您！”老将军一副惊喜莫名的样子就要给那个俘虏下跪。

 

“你老眼昏花了吧，给我仔细看清楚然后回去骑好你自己的马。”Logan的声音不咸不淡，他拉紧了一下手中的铁链，他身后的Scott不得不小跑几步免得倒下。

 

“可是……是殿下啊，陛下，老臣都分辨得出来何况是您……”

 

“你是要我再重复一遍王命吗？”Logan眯起眼睛，眼里射出危险的光芒。

 

“遵命……”老将军一边不忍地看着浑身枷锁的俘虏一边上马，可却如何都不敢走在俘虏的身前，那些听见了老将军喊“殿下”的人神色不定地交换着眼色，老人已在军中待了几十年，德高望重一言九鼎，这等大事自然不会随便开玩笑。于是回程时诡异地变成王拖着他的俘虏走在前方，其他人战战兢兢隔着几步的距离跟在后面。

 

只有王和他的俘虏似乎没有感到这样诡异的气氛，从头到底Scott表现地像一个盲人该有的样子那般对老将军的那些异样视而不见。日落时分，打前哨的队伍早已选好了地形扎下了王帐，王从马上下来，仍旧牵着他的俘虏，那些随侍弄不清王到底是怎么想的，王帐里只有一把椅子，可这位——

 

“陛下，要给这位——”随侍只好冒着惹怒王的风险发问。

 

“不用了，他——”Logan刚想说他跪着就好时回头发现他的俘虏已经在角落里跪好了，他内心的愤怒又情不自禁地滋生开来，“你！”

 

“陛下放心，我有自知之明，自然知道自己只是个俘虏不是什么殿下。”Scott乍看之下万分合作而实则冰冷至极的应对让Logan的怒火再度飙升，随侍看着他的表情差点没吓得趴在地上，因为上一次他老远看见王脸上是这幅的表情的时候结果至少死了上百人。

 

出乎随侍意料的是，这次一个人也没死，Logan只是吩咐了晚餐，与之前的随便不同，他这次细细叮嘱了晚餐的内容，感叹于自己的好运的侍从赶紧下去找人按王的吩咐准备去了。

 

百万人的大军本身就是个高效运作的巨型城市，后勤人员里几乎有完整的一套社会分工，王要的东西看似麻烦，其实在贵族阶层里也不过尔尔。不一会，侍从就端着巨大的银质餐盘进了王帐，一整只的烤小羊羔周围点缀着无数鲜果和蜜饯，馥郁的香气飘满了整个帐篷。

 

Logan挥了挥手让侍从退下，走到那个盘子前拿起一把小刀割下了一条羊腿，又从旁边的银碟子里蘸了一点盐。他慢慢走到Scott面前蹲下，拿起那条羊腿在他面前晃了晃，以便Scott能充分地闻到食物的香气。

 

“出生不到5天的小羊羔，用蜜酒腌完后再用果木熏烤，一边烤一边涂上蜂蜜，直到整只羊羔变成焦糖色为止。”Logan一边微笑着介绍一边细细地观察着Scott的表情，“如何，我知道你喜欢的，说一句你的神的坏话这条羊腿就是你的了。”

 

Scott笑了，勾起一边嘴角笑得高傲又怜悯：“陛下的手段似乎配不上您的身份。”

 

Logan的微笑消失了，他冷哼着将羊腿按在Scott的嘴上，那些散发着香气的油脂沾的他满脸都是：“只要能让你放弃那些虚伪的邪神，手段的好坏又算得了什么！死守着你的神只会让你挨饿，祂只能给你痛苦，听懂没有？！！”

 

“我只需向我的神祈祷，便觉内心平安喜乐，这样于我就足够了。”

 

“混帐！！”王帐里传来一阵乒乒乓乓的声响，各种金银的器皿落了一地，刚刚烤好的小羊羔和那些漂亮的鲜果落在尘土里，“混帐混帐混帐！！！”

 

这样的场景在接下来两天的每一餐时分重演一次，只是Logan要的餐点越来越精致，花样越来越多，王的厨子们用尽一切手段装饰那些甜点，然后那些侍从则在他再一次的大怒后战战兢兢地进去收拾那些动也未动的漂亮餐点的破碎尸骸。

 

王师仍旧行进在班师回朝的路上，Logan仍旧拖着Scott走在队伍的最前方。第三天，就在太阳开始西斜的时候，一路从未发过一句怨语的Scott突然单膝跪地，在他的身后的老将军大喊着“殿下”，还未等老将军下马落地，Scott就已经面朝下倒在了地上。

 

“给我退下！！！”老将军想要扶起Scott的意图被Logan一声厉喝阻止，王仍旧端坐在马上，眼神阴晴不定地看着已经昏厥的俘虏，唯一能显露出他的情绪的大概也只有他握紧了手里的那一端铁链。

 

王师就地扎营了，士兵们在Scott的头顶上替王扎下了帐篷，Logan手里握着他的铁链坐在床上，Scott维持着他昏迷的姿势躺在地上，没人弄得清王到底是怎么想的，军医徘徊在账外却从未得到传召，那名俘虏就这么安静地躺在地上一天一夜，而王则让他的大军在原地等了一天一夜。

 

Scott醒来时已经是第二天的夜里了，Logan正在吃他的晚餐，不同于前两天吩咐的精致餐点，Logan一直同他的大军一起吃的非常随便，长而结实的黑面包，大块的不知部位的烤兽肉，蘸上一点盐和一大杯麦酒就能满足Logan。

 

Scott的背部抽动了一下，长时间保持着不对的姿势让他浑身僵硬，近乎五天未曾进食让他觉得头重脚轻，挣扎了一下他就想再度昏过去了事，Scott趴在地上任由自己的思绪在一片混沌里飘飘荡荡。

 

“醒了？”Logan的声音从头顶上笼罩下来，“醒了就把这个给我吃了。”

 

Logan将自己吃到一半的半根黑面包塞到Scott面前，没什么香气的食物却让Scott轻轻咽了口唾液。

 

“陛下，我不会——”

 

“不用你说你的神的坏话了。”Logan把黑面包塞到Scott的嘴唇旁边，一副生怕他看不见的样子，“你若是肯渎神，那绝对值得几顿大餐奖赏，至于这种平常的东西，吃了就吃了吧。吃完了赶紧睡一觉明天接着起来给我赶路，王庭里还有很多事等着我去处理，没空陪着你在这里耗。”

 

Scott平静的表情有着一丝动摇，他闭着眼睛朝向Logan的方向，仿佛他能就此看清Logan的表情，终于他像是怕Logan会后悔那样，一把夺过他手里的黑面包狼吞虎咽起来。而从始至终看着Scott拼命吞食那块黑面包的Logan，没有人能读懂他眼里翻涌的情绪究竟代表了什么。

 

6.

 

深夜的宫殿里烛火通明，草药和熏香的气味浓重而呛人，但是即使如此，仍旧掩饰不了那底下淡淡的血腥味。在宫殿里巨大而华丽的大床面前，一群人瑟瑟发抖地跪趴在那里，不时有牙齿打颤的声响从人堆里传来。

 

Logan直挺挺地坐在床上，而Scott背靠着Logan半躺在他的胸前，他的头垂落在一边，脸上的血色褪尽让他看起来脆弱不堪。随着Scott轻浅的呼吸他的胸口微微地起伏，可他高隆的腹部却放大了这种起伏的幅度，像是Scott将他全部的生命集中到了那里一样。

 

Logan死死地盯着Scott的肚腹，眼神中却没有一位即将为人父之人所该有的欣喜温柔。仿佛是感觉到了来自另一位父亲的敌意，Scott浑圆的腹部突然开始蠕动变形，Logan的眼神仿佛能透过覆盖在Scott身上的那层轻薄织物和他被怀孕撑开的苍白皮肤看清底下的那个活物。它在挣扎，它在为自己的生而挣扎，而它的挣扎带给Scott的是难以言喻的痛苦。Scott靠在Logan胸口的身躯轻微地挣动了一下，他抬起头颅仰起脖颈缺氧般地吸气，Logan感觉到Scott用力地握紧自己的指节，汗水从他的掌心里渗出，让Logan觉得有些滑腻。

 

是的，Scott正在生产，而状况看起来不佳。

 

“一群废物！！！”Logan用力回握Scott的双手，感受到那些刚渗出的汗水迅速地冷却，连带Scott的双手本身的温度都在慢慢降低，他望向在前面跪着的那些人的眼睛充血，要不是怕惊扰了他怀里的Scott，他的忿怒足可以将这整座宫殿一起掀翻，“都这么久了为什么孩子还不出来？！！”

 

“启禀陛下……殿下……殿下他……恐怕是……是……”跪在最前面的那个老人哆哆嗦嗦地回话。

 

“说啊！！！！！！”

 

“难……难产……”

 

Logan刹那间觉得自己从头顶一直凉到脚心，他愣在原地恐慌不知所以，反倒是他怀里的Scott费力动了动手指挠了挠Logan的掌心似是要给他一些安慰，只不过又一波来袭的阵痛让这个安慰草草地结束。

 

“不会的，不会有事的……”Logan摇着头否定自己那些可怕的想象，他逼迫着自己将视线重新聚焦在Scott身上，试图在Scott最危难的时刻给他营造出一个冷静而可靠的港湾，但是Logan颤栗的手却出卖了他的内心，在替Scott擦去额头的汗水的时候他抖得近乎抽搐。Logan拼命地深呼吸，如同他本人正在遭受着巨大的痛苦，空气流过他的喉咙带出一些近乎于野兽的嘶吼，Logan以一种平静疯狂的姿态将Scott的身体更深地抱进自己怀里，“Scott，你不会有事的，我不会让你出事的。”

 

“知道他难产了还愣在那里不知道过来帮帮他？！难道非要我砍了你们这帮废物再换一批人吗？！！”

 

刚刚跪了一地的医师或是助产士顷刻间又再度围了上来，他们重新掰开Scott的双腿，手按在他的腹部顶端用力地往下按压，嘴里呼喝着请殿下用力。Logan看着他们这样粗暴地对待Scott，心想着他们怎么舍得下这么狠的手？有一瞬间他想直接杀了这群人，杀了这群让Scott受苦的人，可下一刻他的理智撬开他血红一片的大脑，提醒他这些人是Scott活下去的唯一希望。整个宫殿里的人都在高声呼喊，就连Logan也一遍遍地重复着语无伦次的安慰，只有身为这片纷乱中心的Scott始终一声不吭，甚至连他的表情都并未如何扭曲，除了紧皱着的眉，咬紧的牙关和浑身绷紧的肌肉以外似乎看不出他正在承受着几乎撕裂般的疼痛——Scott是那种连惨烈的死亡都能被他演绎出一派宁静的人。

 

但Logan并没有被Scott的宁静所感染，相反的，他的恐慌越来越盛，他眼睁睁地看着一盆盆的清水被端进来，然后端出去一盆盆的血。他不是没见过血，那些血流遍野的战争他打过无数，那些剑刺进去，血喷出来的场景他也看过无数。可Scott的血却让他惧怕，颤抖直至崩溃。

 

“我不要孩子了，杀了它，快点杀了它！！救救Scott！快点救他！！”

 

“Logan！！！！！”几乎已经处于垂死状态的Scott突然高声地呼喊，声音凄厉犹如啼血，他挺起的身躯短暂地脱离了Logan的怀抱像是要迎接什么的到来，然后下一刻他又轰然倒下，Logan只闻到那一瞬间无穷无尽的血腥味道。

 

“不！！！！！！！！！！Scott！！！！！！！！！！！”Logan翻身坐起在自己的床上，大声喘息着犹如一具破掉的风箱，夜里的军营里只有一些昆虫的鸣叫和火把燃烧时噼啪的响声，Logan借着帐外插着的一支火把的余光看见了被他紧握在手里的铁链，而顺着铁链的另一端，Scott坐在地上头靠着他的床脚。

 

Scott本来正在浅眠，然后就听见了Logan那一声近乎破碎的哀嚎，他晃了晃脑袋试图找回一点清醒好做些对应，才刚刚坐直身体就感觉对面的Logan朝他扑了过来。Scott完全没有躲掉，他饿了5天仅仅吃了半个黑面包，刚刚昏迷了一天醒来不过几个小时，睡得半梦半醒四肢没有丝毫力气，所以他被Logan一把压在了地上。

 

Logan的吻来得暴虐而狂乱，并非为了安抚或是缠绵，却更像来自于野兽的噬咬，带着一种生死间的恐惧与绝望。Logan拼命地嗅探，让他的鼻腔里充满Scott的气息；舔舐Scott每一处裸露在外的皮肤，让舌尖缠绕着Scott的味道；他扒开Scott的祭服，露出他光洁而健美的胸膛，Logan将耳朵紧贴在Scott的胸口，倾听其下传来的他的强健心跳；他睁开眼看着Scott因为慌乱而颤动的睫毛，收紧手臂抵抗着来自于Scott的挣扎。直到他的所知所感充满了Scott，鲜活的、有生命的Scott，Logan体内的绝望黑洞才停止了继续吞噬一切，才得以让Logan重新控制自己的思维。

 

“你活着，你还活着……”

 

Scott放弃了徒劳的挣扎，他躺在地上感受了一会Logan的那些不合章法的亲吻，丝毫没有因为自己在深夜里被推倒剥去一边衣衫而产生什么恐慌的情绪，他只是对于Logan脸上的胡渣的茂密程度有了较为切身的体会，在等待了一会发现Logan并没有要停下的迹象后他终于开口了，语气缓慢音节清楚确保Logan即使在狂乱之中也能听明白他所说的内容——

 

“所以，陛下和那位殿下是这种关系？”

 

7.

 

Logan的动作刹那间停了下来，钳制着Scott身体的手僵在那里。

 

“那位殿下是叫Scott是吗？”Scott以一种平静而残忍的方式接着提问，仿佛他看见了Logan外翻的伤口后又将自己的指节伸进去再度搅动。

 

“他是怎么了呢？”Scott无所畏惧地提着问题，Logan慢慢从Scott身上爬起来，撑在地上从上方看着他。

 

“死了？”

 

“住口……”

 

“嗯，那看来的确是真死了。”

 

“住口！！”

 

“人死不得复生，我劝陛下还是节哀顺变吧。”

 

“我叫你住口！！！”Logan一把扼住Scott的脖颈，在他宽大的手掌底下，Scott的颈动脉的搏动是如此清晰，“若你再说一个死字，信不信我——”

 

“他是怎么死的？”被扼住喉咙的Scott却笑得生机勃勃，如同真的不知死字怎写。

 

Logan本已挥起的拳头定在了半空——

 

他是怎么死的？

 

Logan总是梦见Scott死于难产，可事实上他却从没让他的Scott怀孕过。Logan并不渴望一个子嗣或者继承人，不死的征服王不需要继承人，而当这需要用Scott的性命作为换取的条件时Logan更是不需另做他想，他对于所有能危及到Scott生命的东西的态度总是一视同仁——敌人也好自己的亲生骨肉也罢，不外乎就是一句给我去死。

 

那些梦魇的真正意义也许只是阐述了另一种Scott死亡的可能性，以一种更加温柔的方式，有着遮风避雨的温暖宫殿，躺在他的怀抱里，环绕着一堆善意的企图帮助他的人，一种……相当人性的死亡。

 

可他的Scott并没有那样的运气得享那种程度的死亡，Logan不用闭上眼睛就能看见那些血，闻到它的味道。一两滴Scott的血液是甘美的，可当它们堆积在一起，当其上燃起死亡的火焰，这些血迅速地质变成一种置Logan于死地的毒药。可Logan是不死的，于是他只能任由着这种毒药持续地摧残着自己，污染他的血液，腐蚀他的皮囊，让体内那些无坚不摧的神之金也一同融化。

 

Logan的绝望在静谧的夜里清晰可辨。

 

“看陛下现在的样子，那位殿下死的相当惨吧。”

 

“别再说了！！！”Logan一拳打上Scott的脸颊，Scott被他打得偏过脸去，牙齿咬破嘴唇让一滴血慢慢顺着他干涸的唇部皮肤扩散，空气里再度散发开那一丝丝的甜美味道，那些记忆的片段在Logan的眼前雪花般纷飞。

 

“看来这会陛下终于彻底醒了，醒了就接着睡吧，做些愉快的梦，人都已经死了还能如何。”Scott又再度笑起来，舌尖卷过自己唇边的血迹。

 

Logan觉得再和Scott这么相处下去他要被逼疯了，所以他丢下躺在地上的Scott落荒而逃，狂奔至军营附近的水源地，将头沉入夜晚冰冷的河川里，那些清冽的水源洗刷掉无处不在的Scott的血的味道，也一并洗去Logan的恐惧与荒凉。Logan猛地从水里抬头，头发间甩出的水珠惊走了附近草丛里趴着的昆虫，他抬起头看着天上，那轮明月仍旧待在原地，皎洁一如当年。

 

可Logan不再是那只追着月亮的苍狼了，何况他追逐的从来都不是这个月亮，只是当他彷徨时他仍习惯盯着月亮发呆，他放任自己的思绪升腾，月亮消失无踪，白色衣袍黑铁环扣的青年在逆光里笑得依旧如第一眼那样干净温柔。

 

“Scott……”Logan对着眼前人展开怀抱，然后拥进一片空虚。

 

征服王跌跌撞撞地走回他的王帐，疲惫地犹如刚刚大战了几天几夜，可王帐前守卫的士兵不见了，Logan瞬间变了脸色。

 

 _Scott_ _乘机逃走了！！_

 

Logan迅速地帐篷四周寻找那些线索，Scott的身上被他绑了全套的刑枷，双脚的铁链让他不可能不留任何痕迹地消失，Logan沿着帐沿慢慢搜索，却在一处无人问津的偏僻角落发现了士兵的尸体，他口吐白沫七窍流血的死法让Logan背脊冰凉。

_不对，这不是Scott_ _干的，他没有机会弄到毒药，所以——_

_是其他人！！_

**_Scott_ ** **_！！！！！_ **

 

Logan发疯一样冲回他的帐篷，然后看见一把匕首落在里他的行军床不远的地上，幽暗火光底下那把匕首的表面泛出幽蓝的光芒。Logan的心脏瞬间收紧，他抬起头茫然四顾，然后在帐篷角落的阴影里看见了Scott——地上趴着一个人，Scott单膝跪在那个家伙的背上，双手间的铁链绕过那人的脖颈死命拉紧将他的整个头颅从地上拉起。刺客已经窒息而亡，因为Scott的手法干脆，那人的眼珠弹出眼眶，死不瞑目的不甘表情跃然脸上。

 

就像感知到了Logan的到来一样，Scott闭着眼睛回过头“看”了他一眼，随后放松手里的铁链从刺客的身上站了起来。而Logan突然发觉空气里Scott的血的味道更浓了。

 

**_那把匕首上有毒！！_ **

 

“军医！！！军医！！！！！！”Logan仓惶地叫着，冲上去一把抱住Scott的身体开始检查他究竟伤到了哪里，而Scott完全没有一丝一毫的配合。

 

“别动，伤到哪里了？！！告诉我伤到哪里了！！我得把毒吸出来，那是沾之即亡的剧毒，你会死的你听到没有？！！”

 

“既然是沾之即亡而我还没死，自然就是没有沾到，不过是刚刚被陛下打伤的伤口又裂开了而已，陛下检查完了就可以放手了。”

 

帐篷里涌进来一堆侍从，蜡烛火把纷纷被点了起来。王的传召声如此凄厉，军医几乎是连滚带爬地跌进了帐篷。刚要去检查的王的状况就看见王手指着旁边的那位俘虏。

 

“给他仔细看看，除了嘴上的伤口还有哪里见血了。”

 

“还有给我狠狠地查，我的帐篷里居然连刺客都混进来了，你们一个个就是这么治军的吗？！！”刚刚穿戴整齐进门行礼的各位将军们就被劈头盖脸一顿臭骂。将军们一边低头请罪一边询问王是否因此而受到惊扰。

 

只有那位老将军看了看正在检查Scott身体的军医后问：“殿下没有受伤吧？”

 

“查你的刺客去！！”Logan挥手又赶走了所有的将军和那些乱哄哄的侍从们，军医在反复确认了三次后向他禀报那位俘虏除了嘴边的伤口以外毫发无损，Logan长叹出一口气后一屁股坐到了床上。

 

等军医也获准离开后王帐里又只剩下Logan和Scott，Logan的这个夜晚真是过得筋疲力尽，他坐在床上脸色阴晴不定地看着Scott。

 

“你——”

 

“陛下，我想您要搞清楚一点，我并不是您的那位殿下，您不必把对于他的死亡的恐惧投射到我身上。我死或不死，陛下其实不必放在心上。”

 

Logan原本想要说出口的话被Scott的冷语冲得烟消云散，他露出一种认命一样的悲哀表情望着站着的Scott：“为什么你能这么残忍，难道你的邪神没有教过你怜悯和慈悲吗？”

 

Scott抿紧了嘴唇，他的眉微微地皱了起来。许久以后，Scott终于下定决心般开口。

 

“我的神不需要怜悯和慈悲。”

 

  1. 指间沙·壹



 

一切始于一场叛乱，新近被吞并的城邦不满于王的统治，不许敬仰诸神造成的精神空虚也许可以用露天歌剧院来填补，但贵族与平民阶层的一视同仁却尤其令人无法忍受，当王的命令至高无上之时为何作为他羽翼的贵族却要与泥土里的平民一同承担同样的职责？

 

所以新来的勾结了一些被遗忘的，组成了一场还算像样的抵抗，高喊着恢复元老院的荣光的叛乱如浪花般淹没在征服王无穷无尽的大军的浪潮里。当城破时，最后的余孽们蜷缩在城主府试图做最后的挣扎，王看着那层层的防御网嗤笑了一声说有点意思，然后他吩咐了身边的部下准备屠城后单人突入了那圈由箭矢构成的火力网。

 

城主府的大理石柱在一片火光里倒塌，王用自己的腥红披风包着一个刚出生的婴儿从里面走了出来，那时王的部下们终于把最后一个躲藏在地窖里的市民揪了出来，准备等王的一声令下就举行屠城的庆典。

 

抱着婴儿的王看了看那群瑟瑟发抖的人群后说了句：“一人给他们一个银币打发他们回家，上位者发动战争底下人受苦也挺可怜的。”随行的三位将军互相再三确认了一番后才确信自己没有听错王命。

 

王抱着那个婴儿同大军一同回朝，全程亲力亲为为那个孩子擦洗喂食，除了一上来再三交代随侍抱好孩子别弄醒他了接着进入草原抓来一头哺乳的母狮为那个孩子提供乳汁以外，王连睡觉都用手将那个孩子揽在怀里。王的军议庭在第三次军议被他中途叫停只为了到帐篷一角给那个孩子换尿布时终于开始私下流传起一些关于那个婴儿的谣言。

 

懂得察言观色的侍从发现王的心情好坏取决于那个婴儿的心情好坏，要是他一整天吃饱喝足躺在王的怀里吐泡泡，那你就是进去报告说因为你御下不利导致哪里哪里叛乱也最多被王瞪一眼然后询问解决方案。可若是今天那位小祖宗闹脾气了，一边吐奶一边哭的话，你就是进去说哪几个行省一起大丰收也只能得到一句“滚”。所以后来那些当官的学聪明了，每次进王庭前都会塞给门口的内侍一枚银币，然后内侍嘴里说一句“刚喝过奶睡了”“爬了几步”“咳嗽了”“哭了一早上”之类的在不懂其中奥妙的人耳里听起来莫名其妙的话后，那些懂行的官员们就会自动调整汇报的内容和时间。

 

几个月里整个王都里蔓延的都是关于这个婴儿的谣言，王明明知道却没有任何阻止的行动。于是各种版本的说法变本加厉甚嚣尘上，有些人说得绘声绘色言之凿凿，也有人一副高深莫测天机不可泄露的样子。最普遍也是最没有新意的猜测是帝国终于有了继承人，不死的征服王入主王庭几千年，从西北的边陲小地一路席卷整个世界，日升与日落之地已皆为王的领土。王的子民不敬虚无缥缈的诸神，他们只敬王，王即是在世地上的神，也许神终于有了自己的子嗣。

 

然而这等大事总不能随便臆断，若一个不小心猜错丢掉名誉事小，对王的不敬却只能用鲜血来偿。所有人都在等，等这个孩子自己开口。若他叫“Papa”而王并无反对的话那便坐实了众人的猜想，大家也终可以开口称一声殿下而不必为了选一个称谓而苦恼。目前整个王都里都用“那位”来代替那个孩子，可当着王的面总不好用那位来称呼这个孩子，所以大家当避则避，实在避不开时各种绞尽脑汁下的折衷方案变成“小勇士”“小战士”“小英雄”之类不伦不类但总不会错的离谱的称呼。

 

这位“小英雄”的确早慧，才八个月大就会喊王了，但是与众所期待的不同，他喊的是“Lolo”，而王眉开眼笑的表情实在不像是他喊错了的样子。所以就连城里的智者都傻眼了，这个“Lolo”简直如同命运的启示那样仿佛说了什么却又什么都没让人明白。

 

可日子还是照旧要过，“那位”依旧是“那位”，给王送只小婴儿能随手握住的小金马小金牛之类的玩具依旧比送上一整箱财宝和十数个美姬管用得多。王都里做童玩的匠人因此发了财，各种订单一路直接排到来年，用的料也是金银宝石一应俱全，以至于那一阵子，王都的地下生意里流传着盗宝不如盗童玩的戏语。

 

“那位”一天天长大，“Lolo”依旧每天被他挂在嘴边，王的最新乐趣变成趴在熊皮毯子的另一边张开双臂等着“那位”挪着小短腿跌跌撞撞走到他跟前再一扑。你只要能抓住“那位”扑上去的那一刻往王的身边递文件，再高的预算金他都能笑着给你签名。

 

终于等到“那位”就快一岁，无论王对此怎么缄默不言，周年礼上怎么都应该公布“那位”的姓名和身份了，除非王不想给他一个周年礼，但没有经过周年礼的男性连公民资格都没有，以王宠爱“那位”的程度，这种可能性简直比从地上随便拉来一个人发现他是神王落在人间的分身更离谱。

 

就在“那位”的生日——也就是王攻破那座已经被人遗忘姓名的城邦的那一日的前天，王必须去死牢审定一名死囚最后的裁决，临近牢房前内侍犹豫不决进言说“小英雄”毕竟还小，死牢这种充满了戾气的地方还是别进去了，Logan瞥了内侍一眼说不用，血这种东西他才不会怕。

 

于是王抱着那个孩子进了死牢，“那位”果然安安静静地趴在王的胸口，那位死囚不过是个弄权之人，对于死亡的恐惧和这个大牢里的招待早已让他丢盔弃甲，刚看见王就开始痛哭流涕直言罪过但求王放他一马。那个孩子长到现在没见过像死囚这样的人，他好奇地地盯着他上看下看，然后内侍可以发誓他看见天上红光一闪，吊着死囚的粗大铁链子突然间像被什么砍了一刀一样齐声声地断了，“那位”对着这种情况一愣，然后像是发现了什么好玩的东西那样咯咯地笑起来。

 

“Lolo……lo……gan~~”

 

“刚刚的……再……再说一遍……”王激动地几乎语无伦次。

 

“Lo~~lo~~gan。”

 

Logan的大笑声回荡在整个死牢里，一把一把地把“那位”举起来又放下然后亲他的脸颊和额头。等王终于高兴够了他看向那个跪在地上不知所措的死囚：“你的确有罪，死罪，但是你也有大功，这功足以抵偿任何死罪，现在，我宣布你将被无罪释放，但记住，若你再敢犯同样的罪，那么下一次，就没有他来救你了。”

 

死囚去冥河边逛了一圈还没来得及见摆渡人又被人王说你可以回来了，他激动地无以复加感动流涕五体投地：“谢陛下恩典，谢殿下救命之恩。”死囚在牢里已经呆得久了，自然不知道“那位”的故事，但他弄权的本能还在，心想着能被王这么抱在手里的除了帝国继承人不作他想。跟在王身后的内侍挑起一边眉毛等着看这位的好戏，“殿下”二字又岂是能随便乱喊的。可他趴在地上说了一通“殿下”的好话后Logan依旧笑眯眯地逗着他怀里的孩子。这位一见马屁拍得正响越发胆大到连王专享的敬语都一起用上了。

 

“赎罪者愿殿下永远健康勇武，同陛下一同共享帝国永世之荣光。”

 

“哦？”Logan回过头看着这个弄臣，一边笑一边继续用食指和“那位”玩着捉迷藏，“你这话说的不错，值得嘉赏。”

 

他一挥手招来了随行的内侍：“你去，带着他到我的宝库，他能用手带走多少金子，那些金子就是他的了。”

 

当晚，所有和内侍交好的官员们都听到了这个故事，于是第二天，出现在“那位”周年礼上的贺礼从那些单纯的金弓金剑宝石棋子等等“安全”的礼物变成了节杖、天平等等象征权利的物件，Logan笑眯眯地让内侍将这些供奉全部收下了。一系列的仪式过后终于到了周年礼上最重要的环节，作为“那位”周年礼的引路人，Logan将宣布“那位”在这个世上的姓名与身份。

 

“我想，你们一直都很想知道他是谁，该怎么称呼他。”Logan小心地抱起怀里的孩子走到王座的前方，今天“那位”的穿着完全是比照正统皇室的标准而来，“我想你们也已经都听到了昨天的故事了，所以才会有今天这样的礼物。”

 

“我现在要告诉你们的是，你们的礼物，我很满意，只有这些东西才配得上他。从今以后，你们凡提他必口称殿下，否则便是对我的不敬，他的命令即是我的命令，他的愿望即是我的愿望，凡触怒他者等同触怒于我。我要这天下都称颂他的名，记住了，他名为‘Scott’。”

 

Logan将周岁的Scott高举过头顶，满朝文武在他的面前跪下，从那一天起，征服王的王庭里就此多了一位“殿下”。

 

9.

 

王师一路回朝，沿路上丢下一具具被拷问过后的尸体，刺客的动机并无特别，天下如此之大，有几个图谋不轨之人太过正常。王的典狱官把他用来看家的那一套招待一遍，该招的招，该杀的杀。只不过那些当着王的面的审问总伴随着一个奇怪的听众，一身刑枷同那些刺客也差不了多远的Scott一直跪在Logan的身边，那些刺客的同谋招供出的针对Logan或是王庭的阴谋丝毫没有避讳他的存在，Logan放任Scott这么随意地听着帝国的机密，时不时还会从侍从那里取过一杯葡萄酒递到他面前问他要不要喝。

 

“我不喝用信仰换取的葡萄酒。”

 

“那你刚好又是一个活生生的例子，让我可以向世人证明忠王者享乐，信神者受苦。”

 

Logan似乎已经忘了刺客行刺那个晚上他的失态，他坐在他的皮椅上姿态悠闲地喝着他的酒，饶有兴致地看着典狱官的血腥表演。犯人的哀嚎声惊天动地，血洒在王帐门口的泥土里，Logan时不时地向Scott介绍典狱官使用的技法，这一刀需要怎样地刁钻古怪，从犯人的第几根肋骨间用什么样的角度刺进，才能最大限度地让犯人疼痛却又不至于死。见王日此，典狱官愈发卖力表演，只可惜作为道具的乱党们太过没用，撑不到半套一个个的连三岁时跑去邻居家橄榄树下撒尿的“恶行”都一并招了。Logan遗憾地撇了撇嘴，挥手让那些人把帐篷里的残局收拾一下后出去。

 

“经过了如此长久的跋涉，明天我们就要回到王都了，如何，准备好一睹我的永恒之城了吗？”

 

“世上没有什么是可以永恒的，若有，那恐怕也不过是一种诅咒。”

 

Logan闭上眼睛皱起眉头似乎在回忆什么，沉默了片刻后他嗤笑了一声后望向Scott：“你的意思是，活了几千年，要风得风，要雨得雨，每日纵情享乐的我被诅咒了？那这世上恐怕人人都排着队地想要被诅咒吧。”

 

“虽然这事已经过去了多日，不过我仍记得陛下半夜被梦魇惊醒，绝望地喊着您的殿下，可无奈爱人已去，只能可悲地从一名替身身上寻求片刻虚假的慰藉，似乎这和您所描述的要风得风，要雨得雨，每日纵情享乐有着不短的距离。”

 

“你！！”Logan一把拎起Scott的头发将他从地上揪了起来面对自己，他粗粝的喘息着似乎为了要压抑被Scott所挑起的愤怒，而他的手指却温柔地描摹着Scott脸部的轮廓，一如对待最脆弱的珍宝，在等待了一番而Scott仍旧一无所动之后他认命地松开了Scott，任由他重新跌坐回地上。

 

“是啊，我差点忘了，你一贯对我如此残忍，我怎么能忘了呢，呵呵呵……”Logan笑着又坐回了原地，眼睛里的愤怒消退，他努力摆出一副毫不在意的样子，拿起他的金杯想要一口饮尽，却在低头一瞥时看见那整整一杯的血色，他一甩手将杯子砸到了帐外，最昂贵的陈年的葡萄酒与最卑贱的叛徒的血液混合在一起，红得异样刺眼。

 

翌日，正午时分：

 

王的大军浩浩荡荡地进了城门，大道两边站满了夹道欢迎的民众，百姓们不在乎王究竟去了哪里，看见了什么，征服了谁。帝国的疆土广袤无边，那些远方的行省他们一辈子都没有机会去到，王征战，王得胜，这就是他们所需要知道的全部。少女们在军队入城时向他们抛洒花瓣，不时有认出了自己出征的爱人的少男少女冲入队伍中和那位归来的战士热情一吻。在地上已矗立了千年有余的王城开始了一场漫长的狂欢庆典。

 

Scott仍旧姿态平静地跟在Logan的马后，并不以自己的俘虏身份为耻，也不会硬要抬头挺胸去夸耀那并不存在的光荣来掩饰自己目前的状况。他只是一步一步地朝前走，直到人群里传来一声尖叫。

 

“天啊，那是邪神的崇拜者，王俘虏了一个邪神的信徒！！”

 

人群愤慨起来，在Logan的王都里，不许崇拜神明早已是千年里根深蒂固的观念，任何和神沾边的人都像个过街老鼠一样人人喊打，Scott的那一身祭司服就像是一个巨大的嘲讽标志一样吸引了所有人的仇恨。

 

“邪神滚出去！！”“杀了邪神的信徒！”“罪人！！”

 

人群叫嚣着各种各样的口号，甚至让凯旋的大军的步调都为之一乱，Logan却听之任之地依旧朝着他的皇宫走去。终于一个胆大者拾起地上的一枚石头朝着Scott的方向扔了过去。Logan就像是背后长了眼睛那样一甩手里的马鞭，那枚石头就被击回，原路朝着那名投掷者而去，Logan甩鞭子力道远远不是那个投石之人所能承受，那枚石头直接击中投掷者的脑门，砸破他的颅腔，他维持着惊恐的表情朝后倒了下去，血与脑浆一起从那个窟窿里慢慢流了出来。全场一片寂静，那些刚刚骂了Scott的人一个个惊恐地趴在地上祈求王的宽恕。

 

“你们咒骂邪神，这本无错，我也不会因此而降罪于你们，但是谁给了你们权利擅动我的俘虏？我的俘虏就是我的财产，擅动王之物者，死罪。”

 

在场诸人一一下跪，嘴里高呼着谨遵陛下的御令，除了坐在马上的Logan和站在后面的Scott以外，他们两个皆以一种理所当然的态度接受了所有人的跪拜。

 

当Logan终于带着Scott来到了宫殿前门的第一根罗马柱前，由宫廷内侍总管带领的所有的仆从们跪在道路两边迎接王的凯旋。老总管抬起头本想按照惯例说一句“恭迎陛下归来”，却在看见Logan身后的Scott后激动地双唇颤抖。

 

眼泪从总管已经蒙上一层白浊的眼睛里溢出，可他却张开那张缺了好几颗牙的嘴笑得不顾任何礼仪。

 

“殿下……殿下……您回来了……殿下回来了啊！！感谢命运，陛下把您又找回来了！！”

 

10.

 

Logan没有理会激动的宫廷总管，他翻身下马一拽手中的铁链，身后的Scott被他拖得一个踉跄，他身上的镣铐互相碰撞，发出一阵叮当的声响。总管此时才发现Scott身上的不同。

 

“殿下，您这是……”

 

“Darren，给我的俘虏去找件衣服来，我不想在我的宫殿里看见邪神的祭服。”Logan随手将手中的马鞭扔给随侍，只是握着手中的铁链朝着台阶走去。

 

“俘虏？陛下，殿下他这是怎么了？”以宫廷总管的资历，他还是可以在Logan的面前提一些别人不敢提的问题。

 

Logan没有回答，只是回过头看着老总管，短暂的沉默后，总管低下头：“遵命，陛下。”

 

Scott被Logan拖在身后在纯白大理石建造的宫殿里一路前行，铁链敲打在石质的地面上发出清脆的声响，一层层传递至走廊的另一侧。王的卫士们目不斜视，在他们的身后，一具具王的大理石像用威风凛凛的眼神望着从它们身下走过的Scott。

 

Scott被扔在一处偏殿的台阶下，刚刚离去的宫廷总管早已在一边等候，他身后的内侍们一字排开，一件件精致的丝绸长袍叠地整整齐齐摆放在金盘之上，各种红宝石点缀的衣饰环扣摆在另一个金色的盘子里。

 

“启禀陛下，一时间来不及备新的了，这几件都是以前殿下爱穿的，老奴这些年一直都有细心打理，暂时委屈一下殿下先穿几日旧衣，我已经吩咐了宫廷裁缝和珠宝匠，三日之内必能做出几件新的应急了。”

 

“做的不错，Darren。”Logan挥挥手，那群内侍端着金盘子走到Scott面前跪下，将盘中物举过头顶呈现在Scott面前。

 

“选一件换上，看不见随便选也没关系，我保证这里面每一件你穿起来都比你这身见鬼的祭服好看，刚刚回来的路上你已经见识过在我的土地上穿着邪神的祭服会有什么样的下场了。”

 

Scott站在原地一动不动。

 

“怎么？没听见我说什么吗？”Logan从御座上起身，一步步慢慢走下来直到站在最后一格台阶上从上方俯视着Scott，他捉起Scott的下巴，让他抬起头面对自己，那平静的完美表情简直如石膏像般无懈可击。

 

Logan俯下身子，侧过头将嘴唇凑到Scott的左耳边上， Logan似乎很欣赏这个角度的Scott，他闭上眼睛轻轻地吸入带着Scott味道的空气，让它在自己的身体里旋转温热后再将之吐出至Scott的耳廓之上。几次之后空气中他们的气息交融，Logan终于满意于这个味道而张开眼睛，低沉而缓慢的气声随着喉间的吐息而出，直直地穿透Scott的耳膜。

 

“我说——把它换掉，Scott。”

 

被Logan强迫着抬起头的Scott微微偏过头，让他的嘴唇也贴上Logan的耳廓。在外人看起来，他们现在的样子亲密如图两只交颈相亲的天鹅。Scott的气声同样缓慢，温热的气息喷在Logan的脸上，冰冷的话语却刺进他的心中。

 

“陛下——那不是我的衣服。您的殿下已经死了，就算您再怎么让我装作是他，他都不会回来了。”

 

Logan情不自禁地收紧了手指的力道，掐得Scott的下巴一阵发白。

 

“你以为老用这招就能赢了吗？真让我失望。”Logan在Scott的耳边咬牙切齿，Scott都能听见他磨着牙根努力咬住怒吼的声音。

 

“我早就认输了，只是陛下要的是这个世上并不存在的东西，您其实是输给了您自己。忘了他吧，那样您就又能要风得风，要雨得雨，每天纵情享乐了。您是天上地下唯一的王，不死的王，这世上一切对您来说都是匆匆过客。何必执着于一个死人，这样我也能继续回去过我的平静日子，好好侍奉我的神。”

 

“不！！！！”Logan猛地后退，险些被台阶绊倒因而一个踉跄，征服王在一介俘虏面前仓惶败退，“你根本不明白！！你被你的邪神蛊惑了，你被祂利用了！！放弃祂，我要你放弃祂！！！！”

 

Logan双手捧起Scott的脸，脸上是无限的温柔：“Scott，放弃你的神好不好？把祭服脱掉，你想换什么其他的衣服，我都依你。”

 

Scott的回答是一个完美的笑容：“我是侍奉神的祭司，陛下您要我背叛吾神，绝无可能。”

 

“是你逼我的……”Logan放开了Scott，双击手掌，几名看起来凶神恶煞的家伙走了进来，Logan咧开嘴笑起来，像苍狼般露出獠牙，“是你逼我的。”

 

“来，Scott，向你介绍我的几位典狱官，之前你已经‘见’过其中一位了，我向你保证，其他的几位的技术和那位一样的好。”Logan的手指撩过Scott身上祭服的粗糙布料，“既然你自己不肯脱，那他们可以帮你脱，至于他们的手段有没有我这么温柔……你可以自己慢慢体会。”

 

Logan原地坐下，交叉着腿半靠在身后的台阶上一派惬意，在他的示意之下，典狱官们推过来一个高大的木架，他们各执起Scott的一只手将之铐在木架上的铁环上，让Scott呈大字型被吊了起来。

 

“小心点，别给我打死了。”

 

“陛下放心，这套刑罚源于从前的宫廷私刑，追求的是极致的痛苦，但伤口极细，既不会危及受刑者的性命，也不会留下疤痕，用来惩罚不听话的宫人是最好不过的了。”

 

“听见他们刚刚说的了吗？我可记得你说过你怕痛，现在自己换还来得及。你自己也明白，毕竟你不是我的那一位，所以别指望我真的不敢伤你。”

 

典狱官的助手捧上来一个盒子，装着刑具的盒子却用着华丽的嵌花装饰，好像这样就能掩盖底下的血腥和罪恶一般。盒子被打开，典狱官取出几根极细却韧劲十足的鞭子，由一整根沼泽巨蟒的筋制成的鞭子是仅次于传说中的恶龙之鞭的优秀武器，如今却被收藏在王的监狱里用来招待最尊贵的犯人。

 

两个内侍抬过来一个巨大的青铜水槽放下，后面的侍从们将手里端着的整盆整盆的盐倒入水里，黑陶的长棍在水中迅速地搅拌，直到倒进去的盐再也溶不掉为止。每位典狱官执起各自的鞭子让它浸没在盐水里。等蟒筋吸饱那些盐水后几位典狱官各自将鞭子从水中抽出在空中舞了个鞭花，随后几条鞭子同时落在大理石地面上发出“啪”的一声清脆的声响。

 

“看来我的典狱官们已经准备好了，最后的自主机会了，自己脱掉。”

 

“那么陛下，我也准备好了，请他们动手吧。”

 

Logan眯起眼睛，眉头皱得死紧，他握紧的拳头数次又放松，终于他长吐出一口气。

 

“给我抽……直到抽烂那件衣服为止。”


	2. Chapter 2

11.

 

“住手！！！”

 

年老的宫廷总管惊慌地叫着，踉踉跄跄地跑下台阶站在Scott的身前下跪，声泪俱下地哭喊：“陛下，住手啊！！您看看清楚，这是殿下啊，是殿下不会错的啊，您又不是不知道殿下他脾气一向就是这么犟，他只是一时不察才会碰触了邪神的禁忌，您骂他几句再关房间里几天他就会知错了的。殿下自小就最怕疼，您明明知道的啊，您怎么就能舍得让这几个肮脏的刽子手用这种对付罪人的方式来对付殿下，这一鞭子抽下去，疼的不止是殿下，还有您的心啊，求求您住手啊。”

 

Logan翻起眼睛斜斜地看着跪在地上哭得彻底失态的老总管，脸上无悲无喜，许久后他将眼神移回到被吊起来的Scott身上：“Darren，Scott一直都很喜欢你，所以你说这些我不怪你，但是这事和你没关系，下去吧。”

 

“陛下，老奴已经这把年纪了又还能再活几年，这些年陛下一直对我照顾有加，老奴心里明白，那都是托了殿下的遗泽，本以为这辈子都再也见不到殿下了，可是感谢命运，您又把他找回来了，我都尚且只凭一眼就能认定这是殿下，何况是您。纵然信了邪神是殿下的不对，可您也不能这么狠……这么狠……您怎么能对殿下下这么狠的手啊！！”

 

“住口！！！！！”Logan的脸部肌肉微微抽搐，眼眶似乎因为愤怒而变得通红，“给我退下！！！”

 

看起来已经恼羞成怒的征服王看着他的典狱官，似乎不满于他们的犹豫不决：“你们还在给我发什么楞，动手啊！！”

 

“是，陛下！”典狱官们急急忙忙地挥起手中的鞭子，因为要急着表现，力道都用得比平时更大了几分，几声清脆到肉的声响在偏殿里回荡。

 

“殿下！！！！！！！！！！”

 

老总管的惨叫声就像是鞭子落到了他身上一样，他踉跄地起身想要扑到Scott的身后替他挡住鞭子，却被Logan大叫着阻止了：“拉住他，把他给我拖走！”

 

卫士上前来一人拖住总管的一条手臂，将他生生地从偏殿里拖走了，只有他的声音还在走廊里回荡：“殿下，您服个软吧，陛下这次是动真怒了，您服个软陛下就会收手了，看在陛下这些年过得生不如死的份上殿下您就听陛下的一次吧……”

 

偏殿里有一阵短暂的沉默，Logan和Scott都假装没有听见那些渐行渐远的呼喊，互相表演着教科书般的面无表情。

 

“别太在意，Darren是个忠诚的人，Scott也总算是没看错他。”Logan的解释听起来略微有些空洞。

 

“嗯，只可惜，有点老眼昏花认错人了，您说是吗，陛下？”Scott歪过头微微笑着看着Logan，像是头不谙世事将脑袋探出森林的初生小兽，Logan也跟着笑了，只是他的笑容里多了无尽的苍凉。

 

“是啊，可惜有点老眼昏花了。”Logan情不自禁地握紧了手中的那一端铁链，“那么，你愿不愿意满足一个老眼昏花的可怜人的小小愿望，服一次软呢？”

 

“我也很想，陛下。”小兽轻轻抬起头，脸上带着一种试探的渴望，然后下一刻它又像是想起了什么警告般把头缩了回去，“只可惜我不能。”

 

“那么——”Logan举起的手停在半空中。

 

“我们开始吧，陛下。”多年以后，Logan终于又见到了这个在他的生命里纠缠了许久的温柔笑容。

 

“Scott，我真是想知道，你怎么会有办法边笑得那么温柔边做那么残忍的事？”Logan闭上眼睛挥下手臂，耳听着一声声的鞭子抽打肉体的声音接连响起。

 

那鞭子细的就像刀刃，抽在身上轻易地就割开Scott用来蔽体的那层薄薄的祭服，皮肤与肉也根本不是对手，鞭子顺着典狱官用力的方向嵌进他的身体，浸透的饱和盐卤水被挤压着流淌进伤口，随着典狱官们的收力，鞭子拖拉着、撕扯着又再度从这些伤口中脱离，让周围那些新伤的软肉和神经发出颤抖的哀嚎。

 

Scott反手握紧手铐上方的铁链，用力地延长呼吸来抵御那些情不自禁的颤栗，皱紧眉头咬紧牙关却努力地维持着他的那个微笑。Logan用力地盯着他，看着他死死地拽紧手里的铁链，他手臂上的血管随着用力而暴起，细小的汗珠从他的额头渗出，随着他头部轻微的颤抖而慢慢的滚落。

 

Logan的眼角扫过那个装满了盐水的青铜槽，典狱官们每抽完一鞭都会把鞭子重新浸泡入水里，而他就这么一瞥就看见还滴着血的鞭子被泡进了水里，血液在那缸早就已经变成红色的盐水里晕染开来，让那不祥的颜色又加深一层。

 

Logan的拇指神经质一般随着鞭打声摩挲着被他握在手里的那一段铁链。他可以想象现在Scott的后背是何等的惨状，那些典狱官们的技术可以让落鞭的地方控制在那块区域里，却不破坏最外面的那一圈作为连接的布料，所以那件祭服依旧端端正正规规矩矩地挂在Scott身上，而Scott依然无声无息地笑着，平和而又温柔，让Logan有种诡异的错觉，似乎看见了一朵安静盛放在血肉之上的白色百合。

 

“你在坚持的东西到底有什么意义！！你也看见了，你的神根本就没有来救你，你把一切都给了祂祂却由得你受苦，这样坚持下去的唯一结果只会是你遍体鳞伤一无所有，给我放弃祂，放弃那个只会睁着眼睛看着你受苦的邪神，听见没有，Scott！！！！！”

 

“不，陛下，我的神并没有放弃我，从来都不曾，相反的，祂给了我一切，您可以夺走我的一切，却无法夺走我对祂的信仰。”

 

“啊！！！！！！！！！！！”Logan终于无法再维持他的惬意坐姿，他怒吼着起身冲到Scott面前一把抓住他的下颌，可下一刻他却又不知道到底要做些什么，于是他维持着这个姿势在Scott的耳边喘着粗气，现在他们看起来又是一副相亲相爱的样子了，“为什么，你明明可以看清一切，却独独看不清那个邪神的真面目，那么心甘情愿地被祂利用，为什么…………”

 

几个典狱官终于快要完成这一整套刑罚，他们各执着鞭子同时抽向最后被他们留下的那几个连接处，瞬间Scott背后的半边衣服完全散架，而失去了支撑的前面那半也一同垮塌下来，让Scott一丝不挂地呈现在了Logan的眼前。

 

“为什么？”典狱官们解开扣住Scott手铐的铁链，他的双手径直垂落下来，Scott还是在笑，只是回响在Logan耳边的声音听起来气若游丝，“当然是因为我是个祭司，这世上，哪有不爱他的神的祭司呢？”

 

下一刻Scott如同他身前的那半片衣服那样骤然倒塌，Logan下意识地伸出双手接住了他，当他的眼神扫过Scott的后背，那些翻开的血肉纵横交错，Logan花了一点时间稳定住自己不停颤抖的下颌，又花了点时间重新组织自己的语言。

 

“抬下去，把他医好。”Logan僵硬着身体看着几个内侍从他怀里把完全昏迷的Scott抬上担架，而他却被困在这个充满了Scott的血的味道的宫殿里久久无法动弹。

 

  1. 狼牙月·贰



 

小狼见到的狼生里的第三个人也有一双漂亮的蓝眼睛。不光如此，他整个人都漂亮地不可思议，小狼歪着脑袋呆呆地看着他走进森林，万物在他的面前寂静无声。于是小狼又默默地想起了它的月亮，当那个人走到小狼跟前的时候它细细地看了看他的脸。

 

“嗯，虽然你很漂亮，可我还是更喜欢我的月亮！”小狼惊讶地发现它能开口说话了，那个人不过用手指点着小狼的额头却让它瞬间明白了人的语言。

 

“你是谁，我怎么了？”刚刚开口的小狼说话声有着孩子一样的奶声奶气。

 

“我？世人称我为智慧与慈悲，可我宁愿你叫我Charles。至于你，不用担心，我只是稍稍地启迪了一下你的神智。”

 

Charles说完后闭上眼睛蹲下，他的手指在空中默默摸索，就像是在抚摸一根看不见的藤，小狼好奇地盯着他的动作，直到他顺着那根藤摸到了小狼的脑袋。

 

“原来如此，命运将我指引来这是为了你。”Charles将他的双手一起放到小狼额头的两端，“我可以看看你的记忆吗？”

 

“啊？哦……”小狼也不是很清楚Charles要对他做什么，但是Charles本身就有种特别的魔力，任何生物在他面前都提不起任何的敌意。

 

一幅幅画面在Charles的面前亮起，他看见每一个夜晚，不管阴晴圆缺，小狼都是那样虔诚地望着天上的月亮；他看见每一次战斗，小狼都会下意识地保护住自己后爪上绑着的那一块白布；他看见每一次受伤，小狼都会默念月亮在看着我，然后舔舔伤口重新爬起来。

 

记忆一路回朔，直到里面出现了另外两个人，而那其中，并没有月亮。

 

“Scott……”当Charles看见那人把自己的血喂给小狼的时候下意识地喊出了他的名字，然后他看见了命运的线纠缠的起点。

 

Charles闭上眼睛集中精神，他的手虚握住那两根纠缠命运线的起点，然后运用他的神念顺着那两根线前进的方向一路望去——

 

_“怎么了小苍狼？你应该是月亮的眷属，他在那边。”_

_“你还没有名字吗？那我叫你Logan_ _好吗？”_

_“你会说话的吧Logan_ _，为什么你不肯开口呢？”_

_“Logan_ _……你这是……”_

_“既然已经知道永恒是诅咒，你还要坚持把它给我吗？”_

_“不！！！！！！！！！！Scott_ _！！！！！！！！！！！”_

_“我要这天下都称颂他的名，记住了，他名为‘Scott_ _’。”_

_“我不管你以前叫什么，从今以后，你的名字是Scott_ _。”_

_“因为我是个祭司，这世上，哪有不爱他的神的祭司呢？”_

_“你……怎么可以……对我如此残忍……”_

“Scott！！！”Charles尖叫着睁开眼睛，蓝眼睛里溢满了泪水，“命运啊，那是我的孩子啊………你怎么能对他那么残忍……”

 

小狼愣愣地看着Charles哭得那么悲伤，似乎隐约中觉得自己也有了悲伤的理由，它走上前去用额头拱了拱Charles的身体，试图要给他一些安慰。

 

“你知道，比起看不见命运何时到来，只能黑暗中等待着任人宰割更悲惨的是什么吗？”Charles的手安抚着小狼的额头，眼睛却看向了不知名的远方，“是你明明看见了一切，却永远束手无策只能袖手旁观。记住我的话，命运不可言说，不可更改，只能忍受。无知无觉的死亡或是清醒的由我们自己选择的死亡，这就是神唯一高过凡人的尊严。”

 

“跟我来吧。”随着Charles的话语，小狼觉得四周的景物突然之间开始迅速地变换起来，一切的概念似乎被模糊了，小狼不知道自己和Charles走了多久，他也不知道他们到底走了多远，只是当它再度清醒过来时，他们一同站在满是星斗的苍穹之下，无法以语言形容的巍峨建筑伫立在它的周围，那些白玉般的地板上金线的镶嵌纹路让小狼看得目瞪口呆。

 

“找到它们了？”小狼顺着声音的方向望去，却只能隐约看见遥远的王座上端坐着一套紫色的盔甲，说话的人的面目隐藏在紫色的头盔之下，“你看见了什么，Charles？”

 

“你知道的，Erik，命运不可言说。”

 

“那是你我的孩子，你要就这样将他们的命运交出去吗？”

 

“不是我交出了他们的命运，那是他们自己的选择。”

 

王座上的人沉默了许久：“好吧，把他们都带过来吧，Scott人呢，还在他的湖边上？”

 

“启禀神王，太阳神已去了战神的神国，应该一会就会到了，月神已经到了。”

 

“那就升起神座，让万神降临神殿吧。”

 

小狼惊愕地看着场景再度变换，远处的王座似乎一眨眼间就出现在了面前，高高在上漂浮在空中，在它的左右，又升起了数十把类似的座椅，一些同样巍峨的身影穿着各种或华丽或威严的服饰出现在了座椅上，但是如同神王一样，座位上的这些人笼罩在一片奇特的光影里让小狼看不清他们的脸。带它来此的Charles身上披上了一件胧纱制成的长袍将自己同样地隐藏起来，小狼看见他坐上了那位神王身边的位置。

 

“喂，伙计，你也是被那个Charles带来这里的吧，这究竟什么架势啊，太可怕了。”

 

小狼转过头，看见一张超大的棕熊的憨厚脸，它嫌弃地退后了一步，嘴里哼了一声。可那只棕熊显然是个自来熟，它又凑上来接着对小狼自我介绍起来：“如你所见，我是一头棕熊，不知怎么的就被那个Charles弄得会开口说话了，本来森林里的棕熊都叫我Remy，你也可以这么叫我，我最爱吃的食物是蜂蜜，最喜欢的事是吃饱蜂蜜后在橡树下打盹，你呢？”

 

“肃静！”棕熊和小狼被神王威严的呼喝声吓了一跳，它们两个缩着脖子看着前方的神王。

 

“今天找各位来是让大家见证一个仪式，Scott和Pietro年纪还小，刚刚成神不久，构建的神国防御也比不上其他人，但是神国毕竟是只属于每一个神明各自规则的一部分，魔逆袭之时，除了眷属以及命运相连之人以外，我们这些旁人纵使想要帮忙也无法干涉。所以Charles循着命运的指引找到了最适合成为你们各自眷属的生物，Scott、Pietro，你们俩今天就在众神的见证之下与他们缔结命运的契约吧。”

 

“好的，Papa！”神王话音刚落，另一句话就同他的声音一同收尾，小狼只看见一瞬间眼前出现了一个银发的少年，下一刻小狼就发觉那个少年已经抱过了自己又跑去抱了抱棕熊然后又抱了抱自己，总之它也搞不清多少回，那个少年的速度太快，小狼的感受里就好像他一直都在抱着自己那样，之所以觉得他又去抱了那头棕熊完全来自于小狼直觉的猜测。

 

“它们都好可爱啊。我能两个都带回去吗，Papa？”少年不知从哪里掏出一块琥珀一样的结晶在小狼和棕熊面前晃，“你们吃蜂蜜糖吗？我有很多，都给你们。”

 

“Pietro，一般来说的话，苍狼比较喜欢吃肉。”小狼从听到那个声音就开始激动地浑身发抖，某一座位上本来朦胧的人影因为起身而变得渐渐清晰，还是一样白色的衣袍，黑铁的环扣，几块挂着的红色水晶，那人慢慢走到银发少年面前笑着摸了摸他的头。

 

“不过你喜欢的话，就两个都带走好了，反正我一个人对付那些魔也很轻松。”

 

不会错的，那就它的月亮，它心心念念了那么久的月亮。

 

13.

 

Scott醒了，同一般人不太一样，Scott醒来的第一个动作永远都不是睁眼，他习惯性地动了动手指，想在取回清醒意识的同时得到一些周围的讯息。

 

“快，殿下醒了。”Scott还有些迷茫的大脑听见四周一团忙乱的声音，有人指挥着旁人涌上来将Scott半扶起来，“殿下请先吃点东西吧，您已经昏睡了两天了。”

 

措不及防的Scott根本来不及弄清状况，他窘迫地转向那个声音的方向：“你怎么知道我……醒了？”

 

那个人笑了，苍老的声音里却带着一丝轻快调皮：“殿下，我见过您睡着那么多次，要是还搞不清您醒来时是什么样子，那老奴这一辈子也算是彻底白活了。”

 

“可我不是……”

 

“老奴不知道您和陛下在互相逃避隐瞒着什么，可您就是殿下，只有这一点，我确信无疑。”

 

老总管指挥着那些侍从们将那些垫子叠起来，让Scott侧身靠在上面，他后背上的伤才刚刚开始收口，若是不小心随时都会再度裂开，Scott像个听话的木偶那样由得他们操弄，直到有人将一勺热气腾腾的食物凑到了他的嘴边。

 

“这不对，我只是个俘虏，何况在你们看起来我还是个‘邪神’的祭司。”

 

他难道不是应该在阴湿的石头牢房里醒过来，一天以一餐牢头给的发馊的食物作为活下去的食粮才对吗？而现在，他躺在软绵绵的床榻上，那精致触感的织物应该是那些外来人曾经形容过的丝绸；背上的伤虽然到处都在隐隐作痛，但却覆盖着一股温凉的感觉，多半是什么药膏的作用；而在他嘴边的食物，Scott虽然看不见却能闻到那令人满足的香气，新鲜的牛奶混合了一些其他的谷物的芳香。他从那勺食物旁躲开，挣扎着想要下床，挣动的时候身上的镣铐再度碰撞着发出声响，Scott才有了一丝丝真实的感觉。

 

“殿下，您的伤还没好，还不能乱动！！”那些内侍七手八脚地按住了Scott的挣扎，他与他们僵持了一阵却最终因为体力不足的原因而渐渐不敌，恍惚间Scott听见有人在呼喊医生，似乎因为他的挣扎，那些伤口又开始流起血来。很快，他的反抗弱了下来，有人乘他走神的机会往他嘴里喂了一勺草药，Scott尝出里面带有的强烈的镇定和安神的成分，所以他的思维又再度钝化，只觉得自己陷入一片软绵绵的海洋再也没有力气抵抗。

 

他又陷入了沉睡，医师乘此机会重新更换了Scott背后的药止住了出血。老总管愁眉苦脸地坐在他的床边，从他看见血肉模糊的Scott被抬进来开始，每隔一个小时，老总管都会差人去王那里报告一下Scott的状况，Logan永远都是面无表情地回答一句知道了。可他以内廷总管的名义要求医疗院为Scott提供最好的伤药的提案又被王随手混在一堆其他的内政报告里一起签掉了。

 

来自帝国南方行省出产的最好的药剂，每年只有那么一点点的量，医师在打开时一脸的犹豫不决，却被老总管以最严厉的语气要求他全部用在Scott身上。

 

“大人，这真的太浪费了，这位的伤虽然看起来可怕，却并不致命，就算不用这么好的药，多躺个十天半个月的也会慢慢好的。”

 

“你还小，不明白。五十多年前的时候，罗姆与塔伦迪的两家贵族内斗，两家的武士战斗的时候不管周围的平民，那时殿下刚好路过，其中某个人手里的剑刚好要伤到一个平民小男孩，殿下救援不及只好用身体替那个小男孩挡了那一剑。伤口不深，才那么大。”老总管张开虎口，比了个寸许的长度，“知道陛下得知那件事以后到底死了多少人吗？你现在还有听说过有人姓罗姆和塔伦迪吗？”

 

医师变了脸色，在那两个贵族的封地附近至今还流传着血夜的传说，五十几年后事件的起源被穿凿附会增加了许多传说的内容，邪神的诅咒或是什么其他不干净的东西，可他没想过真相居然会是这么简单，仅仅是因为那么一个小小的伤口。

 

“可那也是以前那一位，现在这位——”

 

“记住我的话，他就是殿下，你要是因为怠慢而让殿下出了什么事，我希望你至今还是孤身一人，没有什么家人可以牵连。”

 

谈话后的医师无比卖力，使出浑身解数医治Scott，好医好药加上本身的好体质，那骇人的伤在十天内退得几乎不见。Scott在第一次后都很配合，由着这群人随便折腾，虽然他觉得他们在自己身上花的那些心思完全都是浪费。听老总管和他讲解医师正给他上的药的珍贵程度的时候Scott吓得一哆嗦，结果反倒又把上药的医师吓得半死，以为是自己手法不对弄痛了Scott。这些天里老总管随口说了几个故事让医师有了种不把眼前这位伺候好就只能等死的觉悟。

 

在Scott养伤的这段时间Logan从未主动过问过Scott的状况，却也不曾质疑一名俘虏睡在了最华丽的宫殿里，于是Darren开始发挥他宫廷总管的权利，各种珍贵的用品开始汇集到这座宫殿。第十天的时候Darren才终于肯让Scott下床，Scott之后再没有和老人家争辩他是不是那位殿下这种大家各执一词的问题，老人对待他的小心程度就像他是一个从世界尽头的海边地域里传来的最尊贵的瓷器，而事实上他只是一个用着粗陶器具长大的山中祭司而已。

 

“殿下请小心，这个寝殿本身建造时就考虑到了您不方便睁开眼睛时的情况，没有什么阶梯也没有各种小件的装饰物挡路，只是在那边左右的尽头处有两个大的池子，用来种从南方行省进贡来的火焰莲。您以前戴着眼镜的时候很喜欢那种莲花，因为它们真正的颜色就如您所见的那样，老奴今年也认真地挑了所有的贡莲，都是取了不含一丝杂色的移进了这两个池子，等再过半月真正的花期开始，想必那时陛下也已经替您备好了新的眼镜，您就又能看见它们开花的样子了。”

 

“你不觉得我是个瞎子？”Scott回过头朝向老总管的方向。

 

“怎么会呢殿下，陛下说过，您的眼睛是世上最美也是最危险的东西，凡人若想得见，必以性命为换。”

 

“殿下。”前方过来了一个侍者，他在Scott的面前跪下，嘴里的殿下叫得没有丝毫障碍，“陛下传召，请您去武斗场见他。”

 

在Logan不闻不问似乎忘了世上还有Scott这么个人十天后他的命令再度呈现在Scott面前。而比起此时Scott的一身镣铐更尴尬的事是他仍旧全身赤裸没有穿任何衣服。

 

“殿下，新制的衣袍已经在几日前送来了，您可以随意挑选。”随着总管的一声令下，那些侍者们又一排排地端着衣服和饰品跪下了。

 

浑身只有几条黑色铁链的Scott站在人堆里发呆，片刻后他摇了摇头：“不，这不是我的衣服，也不是我该穿的衣服。我是神的祭司，不会穿这样的衣服。”

 

“殿下，邪神是陛下的大忌，别说整套的祭服了，就算是只沾一点边，所有相关的人都会被处死的。”一位内侍惶恐地解释着。

 

“我知道了，不会难为你们的。”Scott挥了挥手让他们退下，他顺着来路走回床边，从床上抽下整张的丝绸床单裹在自己身上，他弯腰拾起拖曳在地上那一部分的床单，把它们随手塞进铁链的缝隙里确保它不会影响自己的行动后再度走回了那位传令的内侍身前。

 

“好了，带路吧。”

 

14.

 

Scott不紧不慢地跟在内侍身后，像是没有察觉到他浑身的异常。丝绸的床单滑腻而且拖拖拉拉的，一不小心就随着动作掉下一边露出一大片赤裸的皮肤，Scott就这样旁若无人地在宫殿走廊的正中央随意地处理起来。

 

同丝绸床单一起作乱的还有那一整套的黑铁镣铐，本来从他脖颈上的颈环那延伸出了很长的一条链子一直被Logan牵在手里的。可除了Logan没有人敢拿起铁链的另一端，于是它拖曳在地上连同那条丝绸床单一起好几次差点绊倒Scott。不得已间，Scott只能自己捡起那条链子，将之随意地缠绕在了右臂上，他单手握住铁链的另一端，就像一只自己在溜自己的狗。

 

那些往来的官员贵族们奇异的眼神落在Scott身上，但他丝毫不见困扰。反正他也看不见，而他所能感受到的那些落在他身上的“火辣辣”的眼神并没有什么敌意的成分，对他来说，只要不存在敌意，那本来就是可有可无的东西。

 

带路的侍从目不斜视，他这些天也听着总管说过了几个以前的那位“殿下”的故事。宫中之人，不该看的不看，不该问的不问是最基本的保身手段，他带着眼前这位“殿下”七绕八拐地终于到达了宫殿深处王私人的武斗场。

 

露天的武斗场在一个巨大的庭院里，穿过大理石的回廊，喷水池流出的水沿着台阶随意流淌，流进石阶边黑色的土壤里，浇灌了栽种其上的白色百合。Logan坐在武斗场的角落里随意地喝着麦酒，他抬起眼看见侍从带着Scott从拐角的回廊那里走了过来，踩上阶梯时他用来裹身的丝绸床单又掉下一个角，露出Scott精瘦而健美的半边胸膛。阳光透过庭院洒在他的身上， Scott迎着阳光照射的方向抬起头微笑，像是在等待抚慰的天真孩童。似乎有朵云飘过，让阳光一黯，下一刻，灿烂的金色光芒洒遍整个庭院，喷水池喷射出的水花在阳光下折射出七色彩虹，让那些白色百合如同在神域盛放。而在整个神域的中央，白色衣袍黑铁环扣的Scott站在那里熠熠发光。

 

“Scott……”Logan手里的酒杯掉落在地，金色麦酒混进喷出的泉水里。Scott只觉得有人用无比的力气拥住了他。“Scott……Scott……”

 

落在耳边的呼唤如泣如诉，让人毫不怀疑这其中饱含的深情，Logan的拥抱比起太阳更为温暖热烈，Scott一度沉浸在这种深情里，那种温暖而踏实的安全感几乎让他忘了自己是谁，Logan用力到像是要把Scott嵌进他的身体里，而Scott一点点抬起手想用同样的力度回应Logan的拥抱。

 

“哐啷”一声，缠绕在Scott右手上的铁链掉在了地上，惊醒了迷蒙中的Scott，他颓然放下双手，叹息声落在Logan的耳边：“陛下……您又做梦了，醒醒。”

 

Logan的身体骤然僵硬起来，Scott感觉Logan像是强迫着他自己把双手从Scott身上一点点剥离，刺痛颤抖如同将血肉剥离骨骼，征服王踉跄着步伐一点点后退，双腿似乎无法支撑自己的重量，他努力在脸上重拾的王的威严，却终结于一个哀莫大于心死的表情。

 

他们面对面站在武斗场的入口，直到天上的阳光隐去，Scott扯起一边嘴角笑起来：“醒了？”

 

“醒了……”Logan终于又伪装好他无懈可击的威严表情。

 

“那么陛下找我此来究竟为了何事？”

 

这时候Logan才有机会仔细审视Scott的穿着，当他发现他用来遮体的其实只是一条丝绸床单时Logan笑起来：“你就裹着这个来见我？这是在暗示我要对你做些什么吗？”

 

他踱着步绕到Scott的身后，伸出手指随意一钩，浅浅地搭在Scott肩上的床单唰地落了一地，露出Scott背后的大片春光。Logan的指背关节轻抚过当日行刑后留下的鞭痕，当时看起来凄惨无比的伤口在不计成本的医疗投入下如今退化成一条条浅浅的划痕。他翻过手掌，从手指开始一点点贴紧Scott背后的皮肤，在他的触碰下，Scott的身体轻轻地颤动了一下。Logan以比蜗牛攀爬都还要更慢的速度一点点地移动手掌，感受着其下Scott微凉的皮肤和轻微伤口的痕迹，他沿着Scott背脊的中线慢慢地向上，直到摸到Scott的后颈。突然Logan一反刚刚的慢条斯理，整个人欺近Scott的身体，胸膛贴着他的后背，下巴搁在他的肩膀上对着他的脖颈吹着气。

 

Logan似乎完全忘记了他刚刚的悲惨表现，他低下头伸出舌尖沿着Scott的肩线慢慢舔舐，然后是脖颈、下颌、耳垂，他一下一下地逗弄着Scott的耳垂，用他舌尖的温度一点点温暖它：“怎么样？我们来做点什么吧？”

 

Scott动也不动地站在那里，像是一尊大理石的雕塑，对于Logan所有的挑衅与挑逗，他都只是默默承受，却在Logan提出那个提议时突然抗拒起来。Logan的手沿着Scott的后颈转到他身前，手指扣住了他的下颌关节。

 

“你怕了？”Logan的舌尖一点点舔过Scott耳后，“残忍如你也有怕的时候？”

 

“陛下，请不要这样。”Scott的声音不复之前的平淡清冷，短短几个词语的尾音带着些微的颤抖。

 

“为什么，你既然穿成这样来见我，那我要做些什么也是很自然的事。”Logan的另一只手慢慢地将那些被Scott塞进铁链缝隙里的床单拉扯出来扔到地上，白色丝绸围着他们的脚边堆了一地。Logan慢慢地将手探到Scott的身前，一把抓住了他的分身。

 

Scott如被闪电击中般一个激灵：“请放手，我并不是……您的……”

 

“那又如何？”Logan的嗤笑声在Scott耳边响起，一手放开Scott的下颌开始刮擦他的喉结，另一手开始逗弄Scott的分身，“那又如何？我不在乎了，我什么都不在乎了。”

 

“陛下，不要……”Scott于是再没有了之前仅用言语就能将Logan刺得遍体鳞伤的能力，他的否定是那么软弱而苍白。

 

“我们来做点什么吧……Scott。这具肉体还是未经情事的处子之身吧？不要再躲在你那个虚无的神域里了，让我来教教你属于人间的欢愉。”

 

“不！！！！”Scott突然激烈地挣扎起来，可无奈身体的两处要害皆在Logan的手掌之下，他开始抑制不住地颤抖，“不要！！求您……”

 

“求我？”Logan双手的动作一滞，“Scott求我了？高高在上永远冷眼旁观着我的痛苦的Scott求我了？这么难得，我又怎么好意思拒绝？”

 

Scott刚要松口气，却听见Logan在他耳边继续说道：“可是难得我赢了一局，我又真的很想做点什么，怎么办呢？”

 

“这样吧。”Logan慢慢放开Scott，一点点退出他身体所在的小小领域。

 

“和我打一场，你赢，我今天就放过你，你输，今天你就是我的了。”

 

15．指间沙·贰

 

Scott没用多久就成了整个王庭里最受众人喜爱的人，不光是因为Logan对他毫无保留的宠爱和小心。当一个孩子刚一出生就被赋予了整个帝国的权柄，一切生杀予夺都在他一念之间，他想要的任何东西都有人穷尽整个帝国之力送到他的眼前，他长成一个飞扬跋扈草菅人命的人似乎就并没有什么意外。可Scott在这样的环境下呆了三年，依旧聪明伶俐，乖巧可人，对谁都彬彬有礼，除了因为Logan不计成本地在他周围堆砌珍宝造成的缺乏普通百姓所有的价值观以外他看起来就像是个正常的邻居家三岁小男孩。

 

于是周围人本来是出于王令的小心谨慎很快就变成了发自内心的喜欢和疼爱，而沐浴着周围所有人由衷的爱长大的Scott又倒过来像个小小太阳一样温暖大家，让那些围着Scott的人恨不得让世间所有的好事都发生在他身上。所以偶尔Scott调皮捣蛋一回大家也都尽可能地满足他。

 

可是就因为平常的Scott都太让人放心了，他偶尔出一次事才会特别的大。

 

那一天，Logan去郊外的兵营视察军队去了，Scott早早地完成了大学士布置的启蒙诗歌和算术课程，所以就央求着周围的人陪他玩。王严禁任何人教Scott所有和骑马打仗相关的事情，于是适合这个年龄的男孩可以玩的游戏大打折扣。Scott和几个侍从玩了几把掷距骨的游戏，每次他的小小手掌里都抓住了整整一把的宝石距骨，而在他的对面，那几个侍从不是抛的时候用力不对就是接的时候角度有问题，总之几次下来各色的宝石就散了一地，Scott尽管极力克制还是不可避免地露出了一些失望和无聊。

 

“殿下，这个游戏您玩的太好了，无论是反应和技巧您都远远超过我们，所以我们是真的玩不过您。”  


“可是Logan就能赢啊。”

 

“我们怎么能和陛下比。”

 

“那……Logan什么时候才能回来……”Scott憋着一张小嘴眨着水汪汪的蓝眼睛盯着侍从。

 

“陛下要在军营呆一整天，傍晚才能回来。”侍从好险才忍住了现在就差人去军营和陛下汇报殿下想他了的念头。

 

Scott望了望外面还高高悬在天上的太阳，终于还是歪着头带着一点点试探地开口，活像一头初生的小鹿：“能……陪我玩捉迷藏吗？”

 

整个王庭从征服王开始一路往下直到一个最底层的奴仆，没人能抵挡住这个表情下提出的任何请求。

 

即使是捉迷藏，王庭的玩法和民间也是天差地别，出动了几十人在几乎有整个中心广场那么大的王庭花园里的捉迷藏某种意义上已经脱离了游戏的范畴而有点接近实战的意味。而Scott似乎天生很擅长这一类的事务，三岁的他已经知道躲在建筑和灌木丛的阴影里，通过一些日常从未有人走过的通道，他游刃有余地穿梭在这片属于他的领地里，观察着这群大人们因为找不到他而开始渐渐着急起来的表情。

 

Scott一路偷偷绕过那些侍从们，登上阶梯，顺着回廊来到二楼的露台，人群还在楼下没头苍蝇一样地乱窜，那一声声“殿下”的呼唤越来越焦急，Scott打算用一个漂亮的亮相来宣告自己的胜利，他往下一望，一座Logan的大理石雕像站在庭院里挥着手臂似乎在指挥他的军队。Scott钻过露台栏杆的缝隙，沿着最外延的那圈延伸的石台慢慢挪到了Logan雕像的正上方。他小心地探出一只脚，只要再一点点就能够到Logan的肩膀。

 

一只鸽子猛地从Scott的眼前飞过，被吓了一跳的他下意识地挪了一步，一脚踩空的Scott一头从Logan雕像的肩膀上倒坠下来。情急之下Scott伸手抓住了Logan的手臂，他的双腿在空中一蹬试图在半空中翻转身体趴在Logan的手臂上，而他终究太小，临场经验不足加上慌乱使得他的左脚猛地卡进了雕像手臂和身体中间的那段缝隙里。Scott只听得一声“卡塔”的声音，紧接着就是一阵钻心剧痛。

 

“Logan！！！！！”Scott惊慌的叫喊将那些四散的侍者们的眼光全部集中到了那座雕像上，当他们看清Scott整个左脚卡在雕像上倒吊在那里时，现场响起一片尖叫声。

 

“殿下！！！！！！！！！！！”“来人啊！！救人啊啊！！”“快！！快去禀报陛下！！”

 

整个庭院里一片兵荒马乱，一具具梯子被架到了雕像旁，侍者们纷纷爬上梯子，他们托起Scott的身体，却发现他的腿整个卡在那里完全动弹不得，那双讨人喜欢的蓝眼睛里大滴的眼泪在里面打滚。

 

“叫石匠来把雕像砸开！！殿下，再坚持一下，已经有快马去找陛下了，请再坚持一下。殿下不要怕，城里那些有经验的石匠很快就能到的，等他们把雕像砸开您就没事了。”

 

“Logan……Logan……”Scott努力着不要哭，一遍遍叫着Logan的名字鼓励自己。侍从们一个个脸色难看，殿下出了这样的事，他们本身的命运已经注定，现在他们只希望事件能尽可能处理地好些，殿下的脚没有真的受什么伤，让王的愤怒不要牵连到他们的家人。现场的气氛一片哀戚，所有人都在等待。

 

王几乎是和石匠一起到的，只不过被侍从拎着赶来的老石匠带着他拿着全套工具的学徒跑得气喘吁吁，而王到达的消息则来自于那声撕破宁静的马嘶。下一刻，一匹高大的黑色骏马直接跳过走廊，越过地上趴着的侍从们，当它的前蹄刚刚轻巧地落在庭院里，马上的Logan就一跃而起，在半空中直接踹开了一座挡路的阶梯落在他的雕像的一处凸起的装饰上。人们只看见寒光一闪，整条雕像的胳膊就被整齐地切断坠落，同它一起坠落的还有被卡住了的Scott，Logan的双手早已等在那里，他稳稳地接住Scott的身体后就从雕像上跳了下来。

 

“没事了……没事了没事了，Scott，我来了，我在这里……没事了……”

 

  1. 指间沙·叁



 

“Logan！！！”忍耐了许久的Scott在看到Logan的刹那终于放声大哭，Logan一边把Scott抱紧一边拍着Scott的后背防止他哭得呛到，他一脸狰狞地看着那些跪伏一地的侍从们，充血的眼睛里射出刻骨的仇恨。

 

“你们是怎么看着他的？！怎么会弄成这样！！！给我拖下去……统统给我拖下去…………”Logan克制着自己当着Scott的面判这些人死刑的欲望，抱着Scott转身就要往寝宫的方向冲去。

 

“不要，拜托！！”

 

“什么，Scott？什么不要？”

 

“不要罚他们，是我自己调皮……是我……不怪他们……”Scott哭得一抽一抽，在一片断断续续的吸气声里困难地吞咽着唾液。

 

“好，好，不罚他们，我不罚了好不好？慢点哭，要呛到了。”Logan调整了一下抱Scott的角度，让他能更好地呼吸。

 

王的寝宫那里早已经大阵仗地等了一堆的医师，一群人蜂拥一般跟在Logan身后围到了床前，在Logan将Scott小心地放到床上后他强逼着自己看向Scott受伤的左腿——一眼望去最明显的是小腿两侧被雕像的那些衣饰褶皱刮擦出来的长长的血痕；然后是被卡在那里一个多小时后完全肿起来的那一圈，本来小孩子细嫩的奶白色皮肤隐约透出乌紫色；而最让Logan害怕的是Scott的整个左脚以完全错位的角度耷拉在那里，根据他丰富的战场经验不用医师也能判断，Scott的踝关节脱臼了。医师们小心翼翼地接近Scott的伤处，手指刚刚碰到皮肤Scott就大喊起来。

 

“不要！！！！我不要他们！！！”

 

那叫声就像是有谁突然捏紧了Logan的心脏一样，他瑟缩了一下身体后警告自己一定要镇定，手掌不停地安抚着Scott的脸颊。Scott已经哭得连眼泪都快流不出来了，整个人都在那里间歇地抽搐：“听我说，你受伤了，这些医师是来帮你的，这样你的伤才会好。”

 

“可是……可是疼……Logan……好疼……”

 

“我知道，我知道……”Logan低下头贴紧Scott的额头，“忍一忍就会过去的，相信我，我的Scott最坚强了是吗？”

 

Logan知道，Scott最怕疼了，可他也知道，真的疼的时候Scott却不会喊。泪眼迷蒙的Scott看着Logan，伸出小手抱住Logan的脖颈，他努力地点点头，喉咙里发出了几声模糊不清的“嗯”。

 

“别怕，一会就过去了，别看那里，痛就咬我或者大叫，一会就会好的……”Logan抱好Scott，固定住他的身体，防止他待会的挣扎再伤到自己，然后他开始深呼吸，几次后他本人的恐慌表情褪去了一点，随后Logan回过头对着医师点点头。

 

手法熟练的医师用最快的速度从上到下捏了捏Scott的腿骨，Logan感觉到他怀里的Scott开始发抖，连带着Logan自己的声音也开始颤抖：“痛就喊出来，没事的喊出来，不要憋着！！”

 

Scott的喉咙深处发出了几声压抑到变形的呻吟，Logan吓得开始拼命地安抚Scott后背防止他直接憋气到背过气去。

 

“还好腿骨没有断，只需要替殿下把脱臼的部分推回去就可以了。”

 

医师快速地给出了一个还算乐观的判断，但Logan已经不知道要怎么和Scott说后面还有一关等着他。他将Scott抱起来一点，然后举起手臂放到他面前：“待会医师还要再来一次，这次会比刚刚更痛，咬住这个。”

 

“我不咬Logan……”Scott拼命地摇头，“可以让他们不要再一次吗？”

 

“不行，但我保证这就是最后一下了。咬住的话一会就结束了，多用力都没关系，痛就拼命咬知道吗？”

 

“可是……你会痛。”

 

“不会，但如果你为了憋住不喊痛而出了什么事我才会痛死，你会让我痛死吗Scott？”

 

“不，不，我不要让Logan痛死。”Scott张开嘴小心地咬住了一点点Logan手臂上的肌肉，他还在暗自打算一定不能咬得太重的时候早就得到Logan暗示的医师直接动手了，没有任何防备的Scott痛得直接一口咬了下去。一手被Scott死死咬住的Logan的另一只手还在轻轻地安抚着Scott，终于他听见了那一声轻轻的骨骼落位的“咔”的声响。

 

“好了，没事了，没事了，好了好了，不会再痛了。”Scott松开口，Logan手臂上那一圈小小的牙印迅速地弥合消退，Logan压根没有在意那个小小伤口，他全部的焦点都在Scott身上，整个被这一圈折腾下来后Scott满脸的憔悴苍白，眼神里都是恍惚。Logan接过侍从递过来的热布巾替Scott仔细地擦他哭得完全花掉了的脸，医师则乘着这个机会给Scott清理了下伤口然后敷上了一点伤药。Scott摇晃着脑袋一副快要睡过去的样子，Logan赶紧把布巾交给侍从然后接过一小碗热牛奶燕麦粥。

 

“Scott，先来吃点东西再睡，来乖……”Logan拿着那个相对他的手来说小得不成比例的银勺子，舀出大半勺的燕麦粥，放在嘴边吹凉再送到Scott嘴边。骑马打仗决胜千里的王做起这种事居然同一位带大了数个孩子的母亲一样熟练，Scott半梦半醒间张开嘴乖乖地吞掉了。重复了十数次后那碗粥见了底，Logan才像是放下心般松了口气。他把Scott一点点放平到了床上，而Scott的脑袋还拱在他的怀里，小小的手抓紧了Logan衣袍上胸口的一处坠饰。

 

“Logan，陪我，不要走……”Scott的呓语几乎低不可闻。

 

“放心，我哪儿也不去，就陪着Scott，我会一直陪着你的，等你睡醒了睁开眼睛，我还在这。”Logan一边轻轻拍打Scott的身体一边在他身边躺下，他小心地扶着Scott的头将他调整到平常Scott最喜欢的睡姿，然后低头亲吻了他的额头。

 

等Scott再度被Logan允许下床玩耍已经是一个多月以后的事了，他拉着Logan的手跑去后庭花园的时候彻底傻眼了，原来各种高低错落的建筑物和各式各类的植物以及随处可见的Logan的雕像都不见了，原地只剩下一大片软绵绵的草坪和一些盛开在草坪里的小花。

 

_连个阴影都没有了，以后怎么玩捉迷藏！！！_

 

“哇~~~花园没有了~~花园里的Logan也没有了~~”一般Scott不假哭，但他假哭起来绝对不一般。

 

“哦哦……Scott不哭……不哭啊。”Logan飞速把Scott抱起来一边晃一边安慰，“我们不要那些好吗，要是再不小心卡进石头雕像里多疼啊。”

 

“我要Logan，石头的也要！！你不在的时候它们会陪我玩，我要花园啊啊啊~~~”

 

“好好，要花园，要花园！！”

 

“石头的Logan也要！！！”

 

“要要要！！我马上让他们重新盖！！”和Scott哭到呛到比起来，重新弄个花园和几个雕像对Logan来说简直太便宜了。

 

王以一道风驰电掣的命令让工匠们在一个月内把整个王庭花园全铲平了，又以一道更加十万火急的命令让他们在一个月内又把花园给原样盖回来了。被两道相反的命令折腾了两个月的仆人们对此毫无怨言，同殿下改了陛下的御令饶过了所有人的性命比起来这同样也太便宜了。

 

从此以后，征服王的王庭里开始流传起一个大家都默认的法则——

 

**陛下的命令不一定是最后的命令，而殿下的一定是。**

 

17.

 

“我有逃避的余地吗，陛下？”全裸的Scott站在一堆丝绸床单的中间，比任何一座雕像更加漂亮的肌肉线条在光影的照射下勾勒出一具完美而鲜活的躯体。

 

Logan默不作声地欣赏了一会眼前的美景，然后重新绕到Scott的身前站定：“你倒是可以试试，不过什么都看不见还带着一身的镣铐的逃亡——我不觉得你是这样无谋的人。”

 

“是啊，誓死一搏说不定还能在吾神面前保持纯洁。”Scott和Logan各自带着一丝微笑对话，但周围的杀气却在渐渐攀升。

 

“你的邪神？祂可不配，祂怎么配得上你的纯洁！！”

 

“为什么不配？那是我的神，我的身、我的心、我的命、我的运将都归于吾神。”

 

“那你听好了，我会把你的神从祂的神国里拖出来，让你看看祂丑陋的真面目，看看祂是怎么作践你的全心奉献，你已经属于我了，我是不会把我的东西交给那个邪神的。”

 

“我不会让你伤害吾神的性命的，以我的性命发誓。”

 

“不！！！你的命是我的，是我的！！！！！！！！”Logan一把抓过Scott的铁项圈前吊着的那根铁链将他拉到自己眼前，Logan的手指伸向Scott紧闭的双眼却在即将要触碰到他的睫毛前停在那里，“你的一切都是我的，今天我就要你彻底属于我……”

 

Scott将双手举起，将困锁住他的铁链展示在Logan眼前：“那么至少……我能要求公平的一战吗？”

 

“让我想想。”Logan装模作样地思考了一会，“抱歉不行。”

 

Scott的表情里有了一丝裂痕，Logan能想象他咬紧牙关在压抑自己的愤怒：“请问陛下您的气度呢？”

 

“气度？在你顶着他的脸用他的死亡一次次地嘲讽我的时候我的气度就已经被你磨尽了。我已经什么都不在乎了，自然是想怎么来就怎么来。”

 

“我的错……”Scott再踏前一步，让他们两个之间再无距离，他的左手轻抚着Logan的右脸颊，手指逗弄着他的那些鬓角和胡渣，Scott张开右手紧贴住Logan的胸膛，即使隔着一层薄薄的布料Logan的心跳依旧如此清晰，他的头一点点顺着右手的方向靠在了Logan的肩膀上，“这样的道歉陛下觉得如何？”

 

“Scott……”Logan不禁闭上双眼，沉浸入这片刻的温柔里。

 

“那么陛下……”Scott的手像刚刚Logan摩挲他的背部那样慢慢地安抚着Logan的胸膛，一点点直至他的侧腰，王的宝剑就拴在这一侧，Scott灵活的无名指和尾指一点点勾起宝剑的剑柄让它渐渐地脱离了剑鞘。“承让了。”

 

与那句话同时出现的还有寒铁的剑芒，Scott猛地拔出宝剑斩向自己双腿间的铁链。“铛”地一声清鸣过后，火花四溅的铁链却安然无恙。Scott这时才注意到手里的那把剑与之前握过的那一把削铁如泥的宝剑在重心上轻微的不同。

 

“这不是那把剑！您早就猜到了我会——”Scott的震惊写在脸上。

 

Logan看着又退出去满脸戒备地看着自己的Scott，扯出一个带着一丝遗憾的笑容：“看来Scott很喜欢这把剑啊，喜欢的话就送你了。那边兵器架上还有好几把一模一样的，你肯再像刚刚那样主动地抱我的话就是都送给你又何妨。”

 

Scott的脸抽搐了一下：“没关系，就算只是把寻常的铁剑，相比现在的陛下手无寸铁身无寸甲，多少也算扳回一城。”

 

“是吗？”Logan一脸的无所谓的样子，“你曾经对我说过什么来着？我们不妨一试。”

 

回答他的是Scott的剑锋，Logan轻轻偏过头，冰冷的剑身几乎碰到他的脸颊。他从容地闪避着，转身、弯腰，就像是在Scott的剑的指挥下和他跳着一场奇妙的双人舞：“这样可是赢不了我的哦Scott，你的速度呢？”Logan仿佛没有看见缠在Scott身上的铁链对于他的影响在那不停地嘲讽着。

 

Scott不理Logan的挑衅，他握紧剑柄一个上挑剑势朝着Logan的脖颈而去，Logan简单地后仰身体躲过了那一击，而Scott想用一个滑步紧追而上，却被双脚间的铁链牵连着一个踉跄。Logan乘势突入Scott的剑圈，随手撩起那根最长的铁链甩手将它缠到了那把铁剑上。Logan像是瞬间狂暴了那样扯着那条铁链连带着整个Scott一起拖到了庭院边的一根石柱上，握着绕着剑的铁链猛地举过头顶将剑插进了石柱里，绑在Scott手上的铁链被Logan随手绕在那把钉在头上的铁剑上。

 

“看起来你的抵抗也只能到此为止了。”Logan一手将Scott面朝里压在了柱子上，另一只手朝直接他的股间探去。“你是想就这样被压在柱子上做呢还是去那里的躺椅上？放心，我还是会照顾你的感受不会光顾着自己尽兴的。”

 

“陛下就在这种公开的地方上我也不怕被人看见了？”

 

“忘了告诉你了，我的规矩是我在武斗场时任何人不准打扰，现在这里周围一片所有的仆人都已经撤得干干净净了，所以我可以尽情地操你，没人会看见的。”

 

“原来如此……”Logan听见Scott轻轻叹了口气。“感谢陛下告知。”

 

一道红光闪过，绑在Scott手腕一端的铁链瞬间断裂，连带着那根石柱也被轰出了一个缺口。Scott一脚踩上石柱，整个身体一起发力将身后的Logan顶开，借着那根被固定在头顶的铁剑提供的拉力，Scott几乎行走在那根柱子上，到达一定高度后他一蹬柱子腾空而起一个后空翻落在了Logan的身后，与此同时那根断掉的铁链被他在半空中绕了一圈缠在了Logan的脖颈上。

 

Scott保持着双手的拉力，不至于太紧让Logan连话都说不出来，也不会过轻让Logan感受不到威胁。

 

“我知道您是不死的王，可是现在我要是真的用力的话您也不会好受的，我们何必一定要做些让彼此不愉快的事呢，不如我放过您一马，您也放过我一次，如何陛下，请问现在我能裹上我的床单然后回去了吗？”

 

18.

 

“真是一刻都不能轻敌啊。”Logan伸手摸了摸缠在脖子上的铁链，“你之前就是用这招处决了那个刺客的吗？”

 

“陛下万金之躯，怎么能和刺客沦为一样的下场呢？”Scott将头贴上Logan的肩膀，像Logan刚刚那样对着自己那样对他轻声细语，“如果陛下执意要玩，我可以一点点地用力，慢慢地挤走您喉管内所有的空气，让您稍稍体会下那种近在咫尺的幽冥气息。如您所见，我也不是什么只顾着自己尽兴的人。”

 

“那么看来我们终于达成了一致，要让彼此一起尽兴啊。既然你如此要求，我又怎敢不让你满意呢？”

 

Logan慢慢地握紧拳头，指节顶着那根铁链，下一刻金属出鞘的声音在Scott的耳边响起，他甚至能感受到微凉的刀锋掠过自己的脸颊。Scott干脆地放弃了那条一头已经断裂的铁链，他迅速地后退，一边退一边微微睁开眼睛，红色的光芒倾泻而出，迅速切断了捆绑在他四肢上的铁链。随后他拉起那条最长的链子用同样的方式切断，剩余的部分变成了一条长长的铁鞭子，Scott的手腕一抖，整条铁链被他挥舞起来朝着Logan而去，而与此同时，他抬起头直面Logan的方向——彻底地张开了双眼。

 

一片红光之下，Scott看见的是一对金属的爪子，他眼里射出的摧毁一切的光芒却无法撼动那对利爪。Logan交叠着双爪抵挡着Scott的射线一步步靠近，完全无视那条向自己袭来的铁链任由它再度缠绕上自己的脖颈。Logan步步逼近，Scott不得不更加收紧手中的铁链进一步对他施加压力。那双爪子不停地放大，Scott甚至已经能看清它的闪亮刀锋上自己的倒影。

 

“你看见了谁，Scott？”若光听Logan的轻柔语气的话，会错以为他们正在进行一场轻松的交谈，可是那毁灭的红光与冰冷的利爪仍在交战，Scott被Logan的气势逼得渐渐退后。“告诉我，当你睁开眼睛，你看见了谁？”

 

“Logan…………”Scott轻呓着王的名字，顾不上也许会被对方听见，现在他的眼中只有那不断放大的银白色刀锋。Logan最终将他们间的距离消除，他欺上身来收起其中两根利爪，剩下中间的一根被他架在了Scott的鼻梁上，窄窄的刀锋刚好大过眼瞳的宽度，吹发即断的利刃紧贴着Scott的皮肤，让他瞬间脑中一片空白，连手中握有的可以反制的锁链都忘记了。

 

“我抓住你了。”与这句话一起落下的是Logan的亲吻，他们之间隔着刀锋，刀锋的另一端是Scott摧毁一切的射线，Logan的脖子上还缠着锁链，可这些却并不妨碍他对于这个吻的投入。如同一场在刀尖和烈火中的缠绵，Logan的舌尖舔舐着Scott的小虎牙，在他放松警惕的瞬间乘虚而入，无视被撬开牙关的Scott发出的一些呜咽般的抵抗声，Logan一点点攫取他赖以为生的氧气，让他身体发软，让他的大脑更加空虚。渐渐的，Scott的反抗变得可有可无，在他自己都没有意识到的时候，他被Logan仰面放倒在地。

 

“停下，我不是……”乘着Logan换气的空挡，Scott找回一点点理智试图拒绝，可Logan根本不给他喘息的机会，他单手还架在Scott的眼前，却不妨碍他另一手强势地突入了Scott的双腿间。Logan的手轻轻地在Scott的大腿根部内侧一处皮肤那里按摩了几圈，就像突然打开了一个什么机关一样，Scott的身体突然不可抑制地颤抖起来。

 

“Scott……”Logan放开Scott的嘴唇，任由他迅速地喘息。

 

“我不是他！！”刚刚找回自己呼吸的Scott迫不及待地喊着。“我不是你的那个Scott！！！”

 

“我知道……”Logan的声音再度冷了下来，Scott的呼喊并未让他停下，他手脚并用地分开了Scott的双腿，“可是那又如何，别忘了你已经是我的俘虏了，我要怎样对你和你是不是他没有关系。”

 

“你……”Scott的争辩被Logan硬塞进他后穴里的一根手指打断，被异物入侵的身体瞬间紧绷起来，Scott求救般地拉紧了手中的铁链，那根铁链再度勒紧了Logan的脖颈。Logan放任那根铁链不停地挤压着他的气管，却用双膝固定住Scott的挣扎，手指慢慢地在Scott的身体里探索起来。

 

“呜！！”Scott情不自禁地抬头，Logan避让不及，让他的爪子在Scott的鼻梁上刻下一道血痕，一些散逸而出的红光直射天空。

 

“别乱动…没事的…别怕……”似乎Scott的血让Logan的态度再度软化，只是被勒紧了脖子让他的话说得断断续续，他再度调整了爪子的角度，让Scott有更多的活动空间，“放松……别让我……伤着你。”

 

“停下，不然我……”Scott又在双手上加了一点力道，他不敢闭上眼睛，Logan只用了单手就把他逼到这种地步，若是让他自由使用双手那 Scott也没有抵抗的必要了。

 

“不然……你能怎样……勒死我？”Scott不用看见Logan的表情也能想象他脸上的嘲讽，“来呀……若你能做到……我将求之不得……心存感激。”Scott能从Logan的语气里听出来他绝对是认真的，这种认知让他恐慌地放开了双手闭上眼睛。

 

“为什么突然放弃抵抗了？”在察觉Scott的变化的刹那，Logan也瞬间停了下来。

 

Scott沉默着，只有身体不自主地颤抖，Logan收起爪子看着他，看着他苍白的嘴唇不停地颤栗，他的拇指从他嘴唇上抚过，感受着指腹底下若有似无的Scott的气息。过了片刻，Scott彻底地平静下来，除去他仍旧脸色苍白以外，他又恢复了Logan惯常看到的那样面无表情，。

 

“我只是……突然想明白了。抵抗是徒劳的，我的确杀不了陛下，何况我又确实是您的俘虏，那么坦然面对任何您的要求那该是理所应当的事情。至于那位殿下，您是否应该忠诚于他是由您自己决定的事情，是我太过傲慢了，如果您想，那就请吧，陛下。”

 

“这就是你想说的？”Logan努力地看着Scott的表情，试图从那里看出什么破绽，可惜的是，他依旧什么也看不出来。“那好吧，如你所愿。”

 

仿佛什么都没发生过那样，Logan的动作又变得粗暴狂野起来，Scott这次完全地配合着被Logan架起双腿固定在他的腰上，让他的后穴彻底暴露在了Logan的眼前，Logan再度将手指插入了Scott的后穴，可是与刚刚不同，这次Scott只是略微绷紧了面部的肌肉，Logan知道他咬紧了自己的牙关，他俯下脸舔了舔Scott鼻梁上那条浅细的伤口，一滴渗出伤口的血珠被Logan卷进嘴里，让他露出醉酒一般的满足神情。

 

“那么我现在要你放松，不要光是嘴上说着服从我，我要你的身体放松来接纳我，要不然待会你有的苦吃了。”Logan边说边执起Scott的抚上自己的下身，让他实际地感受了一下他一会将要承受的尺寸。

 

那粗大而灼热的硬物让Scott情不自禁地屏住了呼吸。

 

19.

 

Scott本能地瑟缩，靠着后背磨蹭地面小幅地后退，脸上的平静变成一种混杂着恐慌、紧张的不知所措。他试图安慰自己这并非什么大不了的，但是他的身体毕竟未经人事，何况他将要承受的绝非等闲。

 

Logan一手慢慢地安抚着Scott的肌肤，另一只手仍旧以一根手指在Scott的后穴里慢慢开拓着。在确定了Scott的态度后Logan这次极其地耐心，他再次触碰了刚刚那几处引起Scott身体强烈反应的部位，这次他的手段极尽温柔，用指腹和指背轻轻地刮擦，偶尔加重一下力道，就像在拆解一个复杂的机关，Logan一点点卸下Scott的防备，让他的表情渐渐变得迷离起来。

 

一丝红晕爬上Scott的皮肤，让他看起来更加健康而活力，这样充满生气的Scott终于让Logan露出了满意的笑容，他凑到Scott耳边轻声地表扬了他一句：“就是这样Scott……乖孩子。”一直对Logan的耳语相当有抵抗力的Scott这次却别过头去，Logan笑着看着他红成一片的耳根。

 

Logan帮着Scott按摩了一阵，可他的后穴却依旧干涩而紧绷，无论Logan多么擅长转移Scott的注意力，那里毕竟不是天生用来承受如此巨大的阳物的地方。所以Logan抬起头环顾四周，他的酒桌上倒是放了一瓶橄榄油，可是Logan有点担心他一旦起身离开Scott转身就会逃走了。直到此时他才有空拆解那根绕在他脖子上的铁链，Logan单手将它解下，握在手里甩了两圈，然后一下甩向那个放橄榄油的银瓶子，回旋的铁链的另一端勾住了瓶口，被Logan一发力带了回来。橄榄油从敞开的瓶口里泼洒而出，落在地上慢慢渗入泥土，当Logan接住那个掉落的瓶子时，只有瓶底还有浅浅地一层油液。

 

但这些已经足够了，Logan再度抽回手，将那些油脂倒入手心，金绿色清澈的油脂闪烁着诱人的光芒，Logan将手掌摊到Scott面前让他闻了闻：“如何，和你一样的处子的味道？”

 

蘸上橄榄油的手指再度伸进了Scott的身体，这次有了润滑的帮助使得活动变得异常容易，Logan很快就又加进了第二和第三根手指。Scott的身体处于一种奇怪的矛盾之中，一方面他想咬紧牙关抵抗这种异物的入侵，一方面Logan却似乎比Scott更懂他的身体，那几根手指轻轻地按压着他的肠壁内侧的某些隐秘部位就让Scott浑身提不起任何力气来。恍惚中，Scott以为早就全裸的自己又被Logan脱下了几层隐形的衣裳。

 

终于在长久地开拓后那处隐秘的私处如同紧闭的花蕾慢慢开始绽放，准备迎接在外面等了许久的访客：“我要进来了……”Logan缓慢地宣告着，确保Scott在此之前还有机会先做个深呼吸。Scott尽力地吸气了，可是那个的存在感不是几根手指可以比拟的，它是那样巨大而灼热，一瞬间占据Scott全部的感官。天地间再无其他，只有那个正在一点点压迫着挤进Scott身体的Logan的分身。

 

“呃！”Scott的呻吟溢出他的嘴唇，他不假思索地握住了Logan的双臂，用尽所有的力道还不满足，他半弹起上半身，不知是在迎合还是在逃避，紧闭的眼睛上睫毛不停地颤抖。Logan迅速伸手环住Scott支撑好他的身体，然后将头靠在他的肩膀上，宽大的手掌不停地安抚着他的后背。

 

“别怕……Scott。”也许是Logan的轻喃真的安抚到了Scott的情绪，也许是他们现在彼此的体位更加的配合，Logan终于将自己完全地埋进了Scott的身体里。尽管Scott厉害的喘息昭示着他并不能完全地适应Logan的阳物，但毕竟Logan并没有闻到血的味道，这代表着他并未在第一次将Scott撕裂开来。

 

“好孩子，放松，放松……会让你也舒服的……”Logan用哄小孩的语气哄着Scott，甚至还轻轻地拍打着他的背部。Scott努力地调整着自己的身体， Logan将他撑开到了极限，Scott发誓当他完全进来后甚至变得更大了。在彻底被撑爆之前Scott想要喊些什么，呼救或是反抗，可一切的声音却自然地深锁在喉咙里，Scott的嘴里发出只能一些压抑的“嗬嗬”声响，如同一条离了水的垂死挣扎的鱼。

 

这一切在Logan开始动起来时彻底逆转，Logan一边用牙齿轻咬住Scott的耳垂不停舔舐，一边开始隔着肠壁摩擦Scott的前列腺，先是缓慢地碾压，一点点退后再度前进，当Scott开始忍不住他的呻吟后Logan勾起嘴角渐渐增加了抽送的频率和速度。

 

“我说过会舒服的吧……你看你也硬起来了。”Logan戏谑的声音溜进Scott的耳朵，却无法引起他丝毫的注意，巨大的感官刺激淹没了Scott，他不知道该怎么做，所以开始焦躁地摇着头。直到他勃起的分身被Logan握在手里时他的最后一条防线彻底宣告崩溃。Scott仰起头喊出了Logan的名字。

 

“我在，我在这儿……”Scott压根没听见Logan的回应，他在允许的范围内扭动着身体试图让Logan放过他那已经充盈到极点的下身，这具身体从未被开发过这方面的能力，如同一个青少年般对于性爱毫无抵抗力，Logan那陷在他身体里的巨大还在不停地折磨逗弄着他，可Scott觉得自己已经快要到了。

 

“我……让我……请……让我……”Scott语无伦次地吐出一些请求，毫无身为神职人员的平静风范。丑陋的本能像只尸鬼一样从他内心深处攀爬而出，伸出尖利的爪子抓住Scott的心脏不停揉弄，于是他只能屈服，一败涂地后像个丧家之犬那样仓惶地求救，他现在甚至愿意为了解放而答应那些匪夷所思的要求。

 

“这就等不及了？是积得太久了吗？”Logan依旧是那种调笑的语气，“不急，我们有一整天的时间，可以慢慢来。”

 

Logan依旧不紧不慢地在Scott体内折腾着，一手却紧紧握住他的分身禁止他高潮。Scott的前后都憋到了极点，却拿Logan完全无可奈何，只能一口咬住Logan的肩膀出气，可比他的无能为力更可恨的是他连什么痕迹都给Logan留下，彻底交出主动权的后果就是一切不再由他掌控，他只能被动地等着Logan的施舍。

 

在Scott彻底疯掉前，Logan的慈悲姗姗来迟：“准备好了吗，让我们一起去。”Logan低沉的声音在此刻听来如同天籁，当他终于放开禁锢时，Scott有了片刻空虚的错觉，下一瞬，Logan用一次前所未有的抽插填补了这种虚假的空白，Scott不自觉地收紧了身体，压迫着Logan射在了他的身体里，与此同时，Scott也彻底释放在了Logan的手中。

 

高潮的筋挛过后Scott如同被抽空了身体，他几乎瘫倒在了Logan怀里，Logan从Scott的身体里退出来，从地上抱起尚无反应的他放到了软塌上，这一次他将Scott面朝下放平，又从旁边抽了几个软枕垫在了他的身下撑起他已经罢工的身体，Logan的白浊精液沿着Scott的大腿缓缓流下，让整个场景变得一片淫靡。

 

“你要……干什么……”Scott在Logan彻底架好他的身体又再度安抚他的后穴时慌张地转向Logan的方向。

 

“积了那么久一次又怎么够呢，你说是吧，Scott？”话还没说完Logan就又迫不及待地插了进来，Scott将头埋进身下的软枕里咽下他的呜咽，耳朵里清晰地传来Logan用力抽插下囊袋撞击身体发出的“啪啪”声响。

 

Logan似乎不知疲倦，也许他自愈的体质让他的精液也能无限供应，Scott不记得Logan换了多少个姿势，他只是努力地支撑着自己的意识，直到太阳从地平线上隐去，在已经记不起多少次的高潮之后，Scott再一次昏厥在了Logan怀里。

 

直到Scott无声无息地软倒Logan才意识到自己刚刚究竟失控地要了他多少次，可他体内的饥渴像是才刚刚被填满了一丝，Logan苦笑着抚摸着怀里的Scott，只有在四下无人就连Scott也失去意识的时候他才敢彻底释放自己的温柔。他小心地安抚着Scott的身体，检视着自己刚刚留下那些的已经开始变得青紫的吻痕，Logan一点点收紧怀里的Scott，如同在末日里抱住求生的浮木，一层湿意在他的眼眶里打转却始终未曾落下。

 

“Scott，不要再相信你的邪神了，祂只会引诱着你走向幽冥，让你用自己的生命为祂献祭，使得你我再一次生死相离，你知道在你不在的日子里我是怎么熬过来的吗？求求你了，不要跟祂走，求你待在人间，待在……我的身边……”

 

理所当然的，除了Logan以外，没有人听见了他自己的内心剖白。

 

20．狼牙月·叁

 

“可以吗？我能把它们都带回去吗？谢谢Scott！”银发的少年兴奋地在大殿里乱窜，小狼只能看见模糊的银白色光晕扫过眼前。

 

“Pietro别胡闹，一人只能选一个。”神王轻轻地挥手，一个无形的力场出现在万神殿里。

 

“咚”地一声响，Pietro一头撞上那个力场被一股柔劲弹开一屁股坐在地上，他懊恼地揉着额头：“Papa真小气。”

 

“这和小气没有关系，你成神的时间比Scott还晚，你以为以你的神格能支撑两位属神的供应？何况，这并不是普通的眷属，这是Charles遵循着你们的命运做出的挑选，其中必定有一个是适合你的而另一个则是适合Scott。”

 

“怎么看到底适不适合？我明明觉得它们俩都很可爱啊。”Pietro丝毫不惧神王的威严，在那歪着头提问。

 

“一般来说的话，熊应该是战神的眷属，苍狼适合月神吧……”Erik思考了一阵子，毕竟他不像Charles那样能看见命运的走向，按照常理来说应该是这样——

 

Erik扫了一眼场下的情况，那只苍狼死死地咬住了Scott衣摆的一角，大有一副你敢赶走我试试的样子，而那只棕熊爪子里捧着大块的蜂蜜糖，讨好地看着Pietro，标准的一脸熊样。纵使英明的神王也有错算的时候，他尴尬地咳嗽了一声。

 

“怎么了小苍狼？你应该是月亮的眷属，他在那边。”

 

Scott笑着看着这只死死地赖在他身边的小苍狼，小家伙似乎搞错了谁才是他应该效忠的对象，虽然他也穿白衣，但那并不代表他是纯洁的月神，相反他的神职所代表的是杀戮和血腥以及毁灭，战争之下一片焦土。

 

“呜？”小苍狼似乎还没习惯人类的语言，只是睁大着一双滴溜溜的眼睛看着Scott。

 

“Pietro才是月亮哦，我叫Scott，司职的是战争。”

 

_我才不在乎你是战争还是月亮，我所要追随的只是你，若你是月亮，那我便信奉月亮，若你是战争，那我就是战争的信徒。_

 

小狼拼命摇头表示自己的选择决不会改变，为了显示自己的决心，它举起后爪给Scott看了上面绑着那块白色布条。

 

“是你？！！”远处的神座上传来一声惊呼。随着神祗的离座，他的面容也渐渐清晰起来，巨大的神力覆盖在神殿之内，显然这一位并非Pietro或是Scott这样的新神。当他一起身，殿内立即光芒四溢，Pietro的银光完全被他的金色光芒所掩盖。“你是那只喝了Scott的神血的狼？”

 

“我反对选这只狼给Scott做属神，他们间的命运牵绊始于Scott的鲜血，而这种羁绊实在太过不祥了。”Alex转身向Erik和Charles阐述他的反对意见。

 

“Alex，我让Hank替你和Sean建造海中礁的时候就让你要明白命运不可言说，不可更改——”

 

“只能承受，我知道Charles，可我不想让Scott也要承受那样的命运。”

 

“并不是命运选择了你们，而是你们选择了自己的命运，你有属于你的，Scott有他的。明知那样的选择将会给你带来什么结果，可作出决定的终究是你自己，这就是我们身为神唯一高过凡人的尊严。你当然也可以放弃你的海中礁，告诉我你会放弃吗？”

 

“我——”Alex一时哑口无言，他转过头看着离他最远的那个神座，一片水汽氤氲下海神的面容若隐若现，一如既往地，Sean给了他一个无声的微笑，他的选择就是一切听由Alex来选择，而Alex不会改变自己的选择。Alex露出了一个苦笑，他可以承受命运带给他的残酷，却希望自己的亲生弟弟能够摆脱，所以他试着做最后的挣扎。

 

“Scott，别选它。”

 

在Alex和Charles的对话当中Scott已经想起了这只小苍狼和他的过往，也想起了当时Alex的威胁，即使身在此时，Alex都在朝着他们散发着无形的神威。Scott安抚地摸了摸小狼的后颈示意它不必害怕。

 

“我要是今天没选它转头你就会把它找出来杀掉不是吗？”Scott语气里带着笃定，战争可不是月亮那种容易糊弄过去的小孩。

 

“听好了小苍狼，其实我那次只是顺手帮了你一把，那几滴血对我来说根本无关痛痒，别相信凡人那些神血对于神无比珍贵的傻话，就算是凡人流了几滴血也完全不是什么大不了的事情，何况是比人更强大的神。只不过因为我们太强大了，所以我们的血也自然地带上了一些神力有些好处而已。你不必因为那件事就打算把你的一生都奉献给我用来偿还。那么，在我做了这些解释之后，你还打算维持你的选择吗？”

 

_我喝过你的血了，我的命运就和你的连在一起了，就算那对你一点不重要，却是我一生所求，所以别撇清我们之间的关系，就算只有那微不足道的一点点牵绊也好。_

 

小狼呜咽地哀求着，眼睛里露出希冀的光芒静静地望着Scott，被它这么看着Scott露出一个无可奈何的笑容：“好了好了，别装可怜，我只是想给你一个机会自由选择而已，只要你想跟我走，我是不会丢下你的。”

 

无视Alex在一旁摇头阻止的神情，Scott转向众神的方向：“在宇宙苍穹与众神的见证下，我愿意与……”

 

“对了你叫什么？”Scott看着小狼。

 

“不会说话？Charles没教你？还是你自己不愿意说？”Scott不停地提问，小狼不停地摇头，直到Scott问到“还是说你没有名字？”时它终于拼命点头。

 

“你还没有名字吗？”Scott再度确定，直到小狼再度点头时他才继续，“那我叫你Logan好吗？”

 

小狼满意地点头，从此以后他就叫Logan了，是Scott的Logan。

 

“在众位的见证之下，我愿意与Logan缔结命运的契约，从此我们将性命相连，我们会分享命运带来的荣光，也共同承担其中包含的风险与灾祸。从世界中心直到宇宙尽头，自时间起始续至无限未来，愿命运指引我们前进的方向。”

 

“啊呜~~~~~~~~~~~”Logan发出一声长长的狼啸，音节不过是承载意志的工具，而命运对意志的解读远远胜于肤浅的语言表层，在彼此的誓言下，一种连神也无法掌控的伟力降临万神殿，包围着场中的Scott和Logan，然后这股力量一分为二没入了Scott和Logan的身体，同种来源的力量如同一条看不见的线将他们连在一起。于是无论之前Logan是谁，Scott所构建的神国规则从现在起不再排斥它了。

 

在Scott和Logan之后，Pietro也同Remy缔结了命运契约，于是Erik示意这次众神议会可以圆满落幕。Scott从神座上起身，他蹲下身体又摸了摸Logan光滑的皮毛：“好了，接下来我要带你回我的神国了，第一次可能会有点晕，不过放松别怕，有我在不会出事的。”

 

Logan依言点头，然后Scott伸出双手环抱住Logan的脖颈，同Charles带它来时一样的一阵光影变化，只不过Scott大概操作的没有Charles熟练，所以过程里晃动地厉害，不过Logan才不会质疑这个，Charles的那种四平八稳太无聊了，Scott的传送才叫刺激。无论有没有命运相连，Logan总是无条件地为Scott辩护。

 

“我们到了，欢迎来到战争的国度，Logan。”

 

一切终于变化完成后Logan带着好奇的眼光看着四周，它本来以为战争的国度应该硝烟弥漫到处是断肢残尸，可是映入眼帘的是一片平静的绿意盎然，各种大大小小的动物在森林里穿梭，它们发现一只新来的肉食动物，那些食草的生灵以无比的速度消失在Logan眼前，而附近的几片林子里各自散发出几个威压，Logan的狼性直觉明白那是大型食肉动物在警告它不要靠近它们的地盘。这里的生态是如此地平衡而和谐，要不是Scott说了这里是战争的国度，Logan简直要以为Scott又把它送回了它出生的大森林。

 

Logan跟着Scott在他的神国里行走，不停地深入那片森林，周围的食肉动物的威压越来越强大，终于他们穿过两棵临近的杉树，露出了斜坡之后那片如海一般广阔的湖泊。Scott走到一块深入湖泊的巨大光裸岩石最顶端坐下，背靠着身后凸起的岩壁双脚伸出岩石悬空在湖泊的上方。他挠了挠准备在他身边趴下的Logan的脖子，伸手指向了围着湖泊的森林。

 

“除了履行战争职责或是魔族进攻那一类特殊的情况以外我平常一直都坐在这里，如果一直守着我这对你来说大概太无聊了，不要在意Erik说的那些替我分担进攻的事，我毕竟是战神，对付那些东西简直轻而易举。倒是外面那片森林从神国形成之初我都从来没有管过，现在它是你的了，自己找地方随便玩吧。”

 

断章·海中礁

 

在无尽大海的正中央，有一座漆黑的礁石，它矗立在波涛汹涌的海中亿万年，却永远都是干的。那些能将巨石蚀出洞孔的海浪多年来始终无法对那块礁石造成任何的影响——毕竟那是块匠神特别锻造用来抵抗两种相反规则的石头，所以有些奇异也再正常不过了。

 

每次风暴女神出巡的日子里，当乌云彻底遮蔽天空时，太阳会从天上离开落在这块礁石上，他的光芒和热量渗入这块礁岩里，使得周围愈发浓烈的水汽丝毫无法入侵。但是那层光芒与热也在到达岩石的边缘时戛然而止，水雾越加浓厚而几乎化为实质，它们聚集起来变成一条长长的薄纱，蓝色的薄纱慢慢飘落，一条银白色的人鱼从大海中浮现，落下的水汽形成的织物覆盖住人鱼光裸的身躯，红发的海神抬头看着礁石上的太阳神。

 

“你来了，Alex。”Sean的声音带着层层叠叠的回音在四周响起。

.

“嗯，我来了，最近过得怎样。”Alex收起自身的热量和光芒试图让那些围绕的水汽包围上来。

 

“海里很平静，你呢？”

 

“天空也无事。”

 

“那很好，有什么有趣的事吗？”

 

“趣事没有，烦心的到有一件。我最近好不容易把Scott弄出他的神国让他散散心，结果他却把自己的血喂给了一头刚出生的狼。”

 

“是吗？Scott也做出了他的选择了吗？”

 

“就算我不像Charles那样能看见，可一段始于鲜血的羁绊到底会有多不祥！！他怎么会做出这样的选择，他又不是不懂命运究竟有多残酷！”因为Alex的激动，礁石内的光芒四溢，那些水汽构成的浓雾迅速散去，连Sean的面容也清晰起来。可是一条被阳光暴晒的鱼会变成如何？Sean不得已挥手从身边抽起一条水柱，让它在阳光的蒸腾下化为新的水汽将他包围。

 

“是啊，命运的残酷。”海浪托着Sean的身体渐渐升起，直到能与站在礁石上的Alex的平视，但是他们间的距离却没有丝毫的拉近，“那么你后悔选择这样残酷的命运了吗，Alex？”

 

离开水面的Sean的鱼尾变成了双足，蓝色的水纱围着他的身体缠绕，随着越来越多的水花翻腾，大量的雾气在海上弥漫，可是那滚滚的浓雾却无法碰触到海中礁的任何一个角落，任何“湿”的东西在碰到海中礁后就会被蒸干。这就是两种相反规则的冲突，若太阳执意要靠近大海，结果不是太阳熄灭就是大海干涸。

 

“不，我绝不会后悔的！比起不做选择的虚无，我宁愿承受选择后的痛苦。可Scott，命运已经伤了他一次，我不想再让他受第二次伤。”

 

“那你就宁愿看着他一直坐在他的湖边吗？”

 

“那总好过我看着他流血！！”

 

“Alex，Scott毕竟是你弟弟，比起不做选择的虚无，他宁愿选择流血的。”

 

太阳神沉默了，他闭上眼睛来隐藏内心的伤悲。

 

“Ororo的风吹得更厉害了啊。”Sean伸出一根手指感受气流的流动，“是时候了，一会Erik也该踏出神国开始降下雷霆了，在我必须离开去履行我的职责之前，想听我唱首歌吗？”

 

“当然，海神的安魂曲是能让冥府的亡灵都感动的仙乐啊。”

 

于是Sean开始歌唱，声音回响在空旷的大海上，海浪开始翻腾，被海神的声音吸引的水生动物跳出水面试图接近伟大的神灵，太阳也情不自禁地朝着大海伸出手，可是灼热的阳光却烫死了其中几只跳出水面的小鱼，惊觉自己的失误的Alex慌忙收起动作，却掩饰不了脸上的悲哀。Sean目睹了这一切，却没有停下他的歌唱，这一曲已经接近尾声，紫色的雷霆也已经将天地连成一体，他最后朝着Alex笑了笑，然后身体化成无数水流消失在了Alex面前。

 

暴雨终于降临，天地间水汽弥漫，却始终落不进海中礁所在的范围。Sean永远只在Alex面前笑，可他的眼泪却化成雨落在世间的每一处。Alex以虔诚的姿势对着天空张开双手，努力收起身上的光芒试图接住从天而降的雨滴。可是无论如何，那些水滴能落在他掌心之前就已经被他的力量蒸发干净了。

 

**天地间每一滴雨都是Sean** **的眼泪，而Alex** **却接不住哪怕其中一滴。**

**这就是当太阳与大海相爱时所必须承受的命运。**


	3. Chapter 3

21.

 

Scott是在他的寝宫里醒过来的，老总管一如既往地坐在他旁边，仍旧在他能反应过来前叫来一大堆人开始服侍他。Scott依旧没法习惯，毕竟他仍旧全身赤裸，比之前更糟糕的是，Logan大概留了很多不堪的痕迹在他身上，不过除却目前几乎完全不听他使唤的腰背肌肉外，Scott并没有发现身上有其他不舒服的地方，大概在他昏睡的过程里他们也都已经替他清理过了吧。想到自己这种不堪模样被一群人看光，Scott就忍不住叹了口气。唯一的好消息是在他用能力弄断身上的那些铁链后，残留的那些手铐脚镣也被人直接卸掉了。

 

Darren似乎知道Scott在想什么似的，他屏退众人后轻声说：“殿下被陛下抱回来时就已经清理好了，我只是让这些下人看着您睡了一晚上而已。”红晕又爬上了Scott的脸颊，老总管带着一丝戏谑的声音在他的耳边响起，“除了陛下要是有人敢碰殿下那里，那就等着被陛下杀掉吧，我虽然一把年纪了，可是还没活够呢。”

 

不理会Scott的窘迫，Darren转身准备吩咐仆人开始准备，这时一名仆人端着一个托盘从殿外走来，他在Scott的床前跪下，将手中的托盘举至头顶：“陛下刚刚吩咐过了，若殿下不愿意穿托加的话，那也可以穿这个，陛下说，若殿下执意要披着床单在他的宫殿里到处走的话，他不介意昨天的事情继续发生。”

 

Darren上前取下了托盘里的衣服，当他抖开那件深麻色的织物时脸色一愣：“怎么会是佩奴拉？这不合——”

 

“怎么不合？这挺好的。”Scott起身接过Darren手里的衣服就开始给自己套上，“俘虏就该穿得像个俘虏的样子。”

 

“可殿下——”

 

“总管大人，我说过，我不是什么殿下。”Scott整理着身上的麻布，又撩起那个兜帽盖住自己的眼睛，只露出小半张脸，“这样就好多了，现在要我干什么？”

 

“请殿下跟我来。”那名仆人当先领路，将Scott带到了一处办公的偏殿，卫兵替他打开了大门，仆人低头做了个请的姿势，然后Logan的声音就从里面传来了。

 

“这衣服你倒是情愿穿了啊，我的宝石和丝绸哪里得罪你了？”

 

“不敢，陛下，我始终还谨记自己只是一名卑微的祭司，并不配得上那样奢华的穿着。”

 

“哼。”一谈到信仰的问题，Logan的声音明显地带着不悦，不过他似乎不打算在这个问题上深究，而是打开了手边一个镶嵌华丽的盒子，“过来，试试戴着舒服吗？”

 

盒子里上好的缎子上躺着一个奇怪的饰物，它的似乎主体是一块深红色的水晶，在水晶周围镶嵌着一些金属和皮革变成一条饰带的样子。Logan拿起那个饰物走到Scott面前，他轻轻推开Scott的兜帽露出他紧闭双眼，Scott本能地瑟缩了一下，却被Logan用语言制止了：“别动！”

 

那块打磨光滑的红色水晶被架在了Scott的鼻梁上，Logan撩起皮革饰带穿过Scott的耳后，然后替他扣好金属的搭扣。整件饰品一分不差地贴合着Scott，Logan打量了一下后满意地点头：“这次那几个工匠倒是做得很用心，尺寸什么的都很对。现在，Scott，你可以睁开眼睛了。”

 

“陛下就不担心我睁开眼睛毁了您的皇宫吗？”

 

“你以为我给你戴的是什么，这可是由死于战争之人的血和怨念凝结而成的血水晶，差不多万人的血才能结成指尖大小的一块。这是天底下唯一可以阻挡你眼里的毁灭光线的东西。”

 

“听起来很邪恶的样子。”Scott仍旧闭着双眼，只是手指摸过那一整块红色水晶，“万人的血才能结成指尖大的一块？那要形成这么大的一块是到底死了多少人？”

 

Scott的问题让Logan沉默了一阵，他伸出手指试图碰触那块水晶，却还是笑了笑放下手：“不多，一个而已……”

 

“一个……而已？”

 

“知道到底死了几个对你会有什么帮助吗，还是你想就这么一辈子闭着眼睛？”Logan再次上前抬起Scott的下颚让他能直视他的眼睛，蛊惑一般的声音在Scott耳边响起，“睁开眼睛，然后看着我。”

 

与昨天骤然在庭院间睁眼不同，这次Scott非常地犹豫，他的眼睑轻轻地颤抖，像是终于要从一场长眠中苏醒，Logan贴上Scott的额头，不知是命令还是祈求的话语绕着Scott旋转：“看着我，我要你看着我-。”

 

终于Scott的眼睛掀开了一条缝，红色的光芒照亮了那块血色水晶，在光线折射之下水晶的镜面开始反光，隐去了晶片后面Scott的眼瞳和样子，Logan却仿佛早就预料了这样，他只是捧住了Scott的脸颊让他的视线聚焦在自己的脸上。

 

这一次Scott终于看清了Logan完整的样子，而不单单是那个银白色的爪子，传说中的征服王看起来完全不像是个帝国贵族，那些贵人会小心地打理自己的发型和胡须，而不会像Logan那样随性地让它们长得乱糟糟的。可尽管如此依旧没有人会错认王的样子，也许是因为那双眼睛里不时射出的桀骜不驯，也许是他嘴角始终挂着的那一丝藐视天下，又或者是在他身上若隐若现的亘古沧桑。

 

当Scott在检视Logan的脸庞的时候，有一处的色差不可避免地引起了Scott的注意，即使是隔着红色水晶看起来仍是如此明显。Scott情不自禁地抬起手去触碰那处违和的色彩——那是Logan鬓角的一丝白发，Scott不知道自己把眉头皱得那么深。

 

“怎么，我长得让你失望到这种地步吗？”Logan不喜欢Scott如此愁容满面的样子。

 

“没有，没什么……”Scott猛地放下手，收起表情就像什么都没有发生过那样，“我虽然很感激陛下您给我这种用不知多少人的性命换来的东西只为了能让我毫无障碍地看这世界一眼，可我恐怕自己没有这样的价值，所以如果陛下允许——”

 

Scott举起双手伸向脑后想要解开这副眼镜，却被Logan握住了双手的手腕：“就当是你昨天伺候的不错的奖励吧，让我想起一些不错的回忆，而我对听话的人一向慷慨。”

 

轻佻甚至带有一丝侮辱意味的话却并没有让Scott动怒，他保持着举手的姿势看着Logan的眼睛，僵持的气氛在他们之间蔓延，终于Scott似乎率先败下阵来，他松开双手以示自己接受了Logan的说辞。

 

“那么陛下，如果没有别的事了——”

 

“谁说没事了，我和我的行省执政官们的午宴就快开始了，今天不如就由你来侍奉整场宴席吧。”

 

22.

 

“陛下驾到~”

 

随着礼仪官高声地唱名，宴会厅纯白大理石雕刻的大门被侍卫推开，早已在宴会厅里等候的官员们纷纷起身抚胸行礼。不同于王都贵族们的普遍打扮，这些执政官的穿着充满了异域风情，这些男人们蓄着长而浓密的胡须，罩着色彩艳丽的长袍，全身只有双手裸露在外。Logan随意地挥了挥手示意让这些人就座就径直走向了自己的王座。当他落座后自然就露出了身后低调跟随着的Scott，大厅里的众人突然将眼光聚焦到了Scott身上，他特别的装束几乎立即引起了众人的不忿。

 

“一个奴隶来侍奉高贵的王和他的执政官们的酒宴？陛下这是对于吾等有何不满吗？”当下就有一名执政官起身质问Logan。

 

“来Scott，给你介绍一下，这几位是来自我的其中几个东方行省的执政官们，他们几个所辖的区域归附王国时日尚短，所以看起来是缺乏必要的归属感和忠诚心，平素在他们送来的季度报告里就充斥着各种对我的政策的意见，我也是好奇这些个事多的家伙们究竟长什么样才要他们来王都述职的。”

 

Logan丝毫没有安抚手下不满的意思，相反的，他略带调戏的话语似乎存心就是在激怒这些臣下们。于是本来还能安坐在位子上等候其中一人发难的其余执政官们都站了起来，口径一致地试图自证清白：“陛下！！您是想要质疑吾等的忠诚吗？”

 

局面看起来相当紧张，只不过身在事态中心的Logan一脸轻松，而身为事件起因的Scott则是一副事不关己继续研究地板花纹的模样让那几个如临大敌的执政官们的表现看起来有点可笑。

 

“噗……哈哈哈……你们真是毫无幽默感，刚刚那个叫做玩笑，算是王都歌剧院剧作大师最新作品里的情节，你们几个久居东方难得才来王都一次，我也只是想让你们感受一下这儿的文化氛围活跃一下宴会气氛而已。”

 

因为王不按牌理出牌，执政官们愣在那里，场面瞬间变得有些尴尬，直到其中一个干咳着笑了两声，余下的众人才像是终于找到了下坡的台阶跟着一起笑起来。

 

“陛下如此与民同乐吾等真是受宠若惊，那么这位穿着佩奴拉的侍者究竟是哪位？”

 

“他？他可不是普通的侍者，他是一名祭司。”Logan满不在乎地说着在他的国家里禁忌的词语，让宴会厅里好不容易轻松下来的气氛再度紧张起来。“换句话说，他是邪神的侍者，我从远方俘虏了他让他来伺候我们，所以我们现在可是在享受着邪神的待遇。”

 

“邪神的祭司？那可真是罕见，难以想象现在居然还有敢人在帝国里公然树立邪神的神庙。”一位执政官附和着Logan，“众位见过邪神的祭司吗？”

 

“祭司的确没有见过，不过之前我手下的士兵倒是报告过抓到一批偷偷信仰邪神的信徒。我因为急着来王都觐见陛下，所以把他们全部丢进死牢等候处理了。”

 

本来低着头对于宴会厅内的那出政治闹剧完全没兴趣的Scott突然抬起头盯着那位说话的执政官，众人这才注意到了他眼前戴着的那个与众不同的饰物。

 

“陛下居然将如此巨大而美丽的宝石赏给一个邪神的侍者？”

 

“美丽的宝石？”Logan从王座上伸出手勾过Scott的下巴，手指玩弄着那块水晶的边沿，“你们没见过邪神的侍者，他身上有着邪神的力量，如同Medusa一样，如果没有这块水晶的封印，看见他的眼睛的人只能将性命交给他了。”

 

“如此危险？”

 

执政官们震惊地看着Scott，仿佛面前真的站着一只神话中的恶魔，可如同美艳而惑人的Medusa一样，这个邪神祭司有着如同雕刻出来般的完美脸庞，当他抿紧嘴唇收紧脸颊的线条，在血色水晶的衬托下，一种混合着禁欲却妖异的气质矛盾地统一在他身上，几名执政官悄悄地咽了一口唾沫避免自己在王的面前显露出太多的内心欲望。

 

“危险却诱人不是吗？”Logan拿起桌上的金杯举在Scott眼前，后者乖乖地举起手中的银瓶子为王斟满了酒杯，“凡人呐，怕的永远不是危险，那么多剧作里歌颂的英雄们哪个没有经历过巨大的危险？我们怕的是没有回报，是让我们白白承受了生命的威胁却毫无打动人心的收获，如果有着巨额的财宝或是这样的美人的奖励，危险又能算什么呢，你们说是吗？”

 

执政官们不住地点头，如他们这样站在人世巅峰的人从来不怕危险，他们所畏惧的是千篇一律的无聊，这会让他们无法尽情享受他们有限的巅峰人生，相反的，那些带着危险的刺激却像颗禁果那样不停地诱惑着他们，让他们不禁想要一尝个中滋味。

 

“去吧，给我的执政官们倒上酒，我的臣子们，尽情享受来自王都的招待吧。”

 

随着Logan一挥手，从殿外鱼贯而入一队侍者，手中端着一道道菜肴，各种面包，烤肉，鱼贝甚至整只腌制的孔雀和天鹅被端上宴会桌，珍惜的食材来自帝国的四面八方，其中有很多让那些来自东方的领主见所未见。

 

“虽然气质和相貌和陛下的这位邪神侍者无法相比，但是也请容臣下向陛下献上来自东方的舞姬为这场盛大的宴会助兴。”其中一位执政官起身行礼后提出了自己的要求，在得到Logan的首肯后他轻击手掌。

 

早已在殿后等着的乐师开始击打手鼓，拨弦和吹管乐器的声音随后加入，在一番极具异域风情的前奏之后两名浑身只在重点部位点缀着些许布料的舞娘扭动着腰肢走进大殿。

 

“稍等。”那位献上此礼的执政官却突兀地叫停，舞娘们不知所措地看着他，这位执政官轻声地吩咐了随从几句。不多时，出去的随从又再度入内，递上了两条与舞娘身着的黑色舞衣同色的布条，“既然陛下提到了Medusa，那今天的舞蹈就以她为主题好了。当然，必不可少的还有Perseus用来砍下Medusa头颅的宝剑。”

 

两位舞娘接过执政官递上的布条将各自的双眼蒙住，各自手持了一把在座执政官们递上的宝剑重新摆好起手式，满意了的执政官示意音乐可以继续。

 

当第一声鼓点响起的时候，两位舞娘各自挥起了手中的宝剑。

 

23.

 

舞娘将自己手中的剑挥舞成一个剑圈，蒙着眼睛的她们仍旧熟练地记着自己的舞步，当她们相向而对，各自手中的剑互相交击就如同英雄们正在缠斗一般。当音乐的鼓点渐强，舞娘双手持剑开始跟随着节奏扭动身躯。

 

像是一条活生生的蛇那样，舞娘的腰肢开始前后扭动，带动了他们腰间坠着的宝石一起晃动，在肉色的皮肤上游移的宝石就像是蛇身上的鳞片那样反射着不同角度的光芒。执政官们的热情被调动了起来，有人开始高声叫好，也有人开始叫喊着要酒。

 

不知道Logan是故意的还是怎样，明明有在殿内到处穿梭着不停端上新的菜肴的大批侍从，可负责添酒的却只有Scott一个。随着越来越多的要求，Scott不得不加快脚步在殿内各处来回奔波。

 

突然间音乐有了刹那的歇止，两位舞娘各自露出一个魅惑的笑容，她们双手捧起手中的略微带有弧度的东方长剑，将之架到了自己的头顶。这种新奇却异常需要技巧和平衡的舞蹈让Logan都为之一愣，几名执政官看着王的表情默默地相视一笑。

 

鼓点声再度响起，两名舞娘又同刚刚那样开始扭动胯部，随着鼓点声越来越快，她们的扭动愈加疯狂，到了最后她们的胯部以惊人的速度抖动起来，那些装点用的宝石被甩起，互相碰撞发出一阵叮叮当当的声响。可无论她们的身躯动得如何疯狂，她们的头却始终纹丝不动，使得她们头上的宝剑像是长在那里一样，

 

“令人印象深刻！如此危险却又如此美丽。”连王座上的Logan都发出了赞叹声，他晃了晃手里的酒杯后视线在殿内来回扫视。“怎么还不给我加酒？Scott你要是以这种速度侍奉你的邪神的话，祂可是会生气的。”

 

此时的Scott刚刚给坐在最角落的那位执政官加上酒，才拿起另一个酒壶就听见Logan的抱怨声，他倒是没有说什么，只不过他拎起那个酒壶就从整个大厅的中央直穿而过朝着Logan的王座走去。

 

此时的音乐再度缓和下来，舞娘们又重新拿下了头顶着的剑边挥舞边转圈。她们的确经过严格而长期的训练，所以即使被蒙上眼睛，严格地踏着正确舞步的她们也不会伤到彼此。可她们终究只是舞娘，所以看不见的情况下根本不知道场中突然多了一个人，她们仍旧像平常排练的那样挥着剑，而其中一人的剑锋就直直地朝着路过的Scott去了。

 

在座的几位执政官呼吸一滞，Scott当先已经与那位舞娘擦身而过了，因为急着去给王斟酒他似乎并没有注意四周的情况，于是那把剑就从他背后的视线死角直直地朝着他的脖子而去了。

 

人们想象中的血溅当场并未发生，当剑锋接近Scott的刹那，他就像是背后长了眼睛那样随着剑势摆动身体让过了剑锋，随后他轻轻地退了一步重新摆正了身体的平衡。可事情并未就此结束，Scott退了一步后又踏入了另一位舞娘的剑圈里，而那一位也同样并未发现有个人进入了自己的剑舞范围而继续地挥着剑。

 

这次Scott是正面面对那名舞娘，他直接后仰身体却又平平地举起手中的酒壶，在他的手臂和身体间形成了一个夹角，那把剑就这样从那个夹角中间堪堪扫过，然后Scott又像什么都没有发生过那样继续朝着Logan走去。

 

“好！！”目睹了刚刚精彩一幕的执政官们纷纷叫好，“完全没有事先排演的闪避，陛下的这位侍者的确不简单啊。”

 

“这算什么，你们还没见过他蒙着眼睛闪避的样子呢。”Logan看着Scott面无表情地为他斟酒，他伸出手指转过Scott的脸让他面对自己，“明明从旁边绕过来就行了，非要走中间来刚刚那一出，Scott是嫉妒我夸那两个美人了吗？”

 

“不敢，只是我有点忙不过来，陛下刚刚又唤得急，所以走中间比较快。”

 

“你的嘴巴还是不懂怎么讨好人啊，我的执政官们看起来很想看你蒙着眼睛闪避的样子，人家远道而来的也不容易，就不如给他们表演一个吧。”Logan看似提问实则已经定下了规则，他挥手叫侍从拿来了同舞娘一样的蒙眼布，亲手脱下了Scott眼前的饰物又替他把眼睛蒙上，“好了，他们的酒杯又空了，从现在开始，你只能从中间穿过为他们斟酒。”

 

在刚刚短暂插曲后舞娘继续她们的剑舞，在座的执政官们都想看蒙着眼睛的Scott如何躲过同样蒙着眼睛的舞娘们的剑同时还要为他们斟酒。于是他们纷纷举起酒杯要求添酒，场内的呼喝声此起彼伏。

 

于是Scott开始不停在大殿中央穿梭，每个人都能看清他的眼睛已经蒙上了黑布，可他的闪避仍旧如此从容，就好像他和那两位舞娘事先完全排练好了一样。看起来这远远不是Scott的极限，于是兴致被提起的执政官们继续拍手招来更多的蒙眼舞娘，让她们散立在殿中央的各个角落。

 

于是他们看见一出别样的剑舞，Scott或是猛然地停顿，又或是突然加速，间或以单脚为支点迅速地转身，当然下腰和低头也必不可少。像只穿梭在花丛中的蝴蝶一样，Scott来去如风，用最快的速度径直走向一位位执政官。那些兴起的执政官们喝酒的速度越来越快，有几个人已经露出了明显的醉意。

 

“再来！！”大家都想知道Scott的极限在哪里，于是场中加入了更多的舞娘，弄得几乎到处都是刀光剑影，而几位已经不胜酒力的执政官们仍旧不管不顾地将刚满上的酒仰头饮尽好再寻机让Scott再穿过那一群舞娘给他们倒酒。

 

终于，Scott的躲避里似乎露出了一个小破绽，他这次扭腰的动作大了一些以至于提前进入了另一位舞娘的剑圈里。为了弥补这个错误，他不得不强行扳正自己的身躯，惯性让他向前一步。一把剑朝着Scott的面门扫了过来，Scott一个错步划了个圆弧绕过那名舞娘。一个小错被不断放大，Scott躲得险象环生，就在众人屏住呼吸想知道Scott到底能不能闯过这一关时，他终于跌跌撞撞地绕过了最后一名舞娘到达那名要酒的执政官面前。可是Scott再也无法保持自己的平衡，整个人直直地朝着地面倒去。

 

一条手臂伸出来在Scott与地面亲密接触前接住了他，那名早已醉酒的执政官直接伸出手将失去平衡的Scott带到自己怀里。得救的Scott迅速地调整了自己的姿态从执政官的怀里起身，轻轻点头感谢了他的出手相救并为他重新斟满了酒杯。

 

“看起来这就是极限了啊，让我们也不要过分为难他了，总之是非常精彩的表演。”Logan的宣告为这场午宴画上了休止符，他的眼神扫过了最初献舞的两位舞娘，在坚持跳了整场以后这两位也已经大汗淋漓。她们在场中剧烈地喘息，雪白的胸脯不停地起伏，“那么今天就到这吧，把她们俩洗干净送到我的寝殿里，还有把我忠心的臣子们也一起扶下去让他们好好休息。”

 

  1. 指间沙·肆



 

那场让整个帝国陷入一片恐慌的日食发生在Scott五岁的时候，时值正午时分，Logan刚刚和Scott一起吃完午饭，哄着他去睡午觉后坐在他的床边准备继续批改那些堆积的公文。突然间整个殿内的光线就这样暗了下来，Logan听见一群恐慌的侍者跑来跑去，嘴里喊着“太阳不见了！”

 

Logan猛地起身看了看窗外，然后他迅速用毯子裹好了Scott把他抱起来朝着王宫深处走去。一连串的左拐右拐后他终于走到宫内最深处的一处房间里，Logan将Scott小心放回那里的床榻上，然后叫来侍者用严厉的语气反复强调。

 

“我离开后，你们就在这里看着他，把门窗全部给我锁上，没有我的命令，任何人不准进来，我会尽快回来，如果Scott中途醒过来，千万不能让他离开这间房间，否则你们就不用活了，听见没有！！”

 

在侍者反复点头后，Logan深吸了一口气又冲了出去，无视那些到处乱窜的人群，Logan走到王宫的高台往下看去，然后骑上自己的坐骑直直地朝着那处唯一的光源飞驰而去。

 

Logan在平民市场的中央找到了自己的目标，周围的平民的表现比上层区的那些贵族们更为不堪，一群人哭天喊地地跪在地上觉得世界末日已经降临。而在他们乱糟糟地奔来奔去的过程中似乎并没有看见在他们身边那个浑身散发着光芒的家伙，对于这些凡人来说，他就好像不存在那样——

 

在整个平民市场的中心，Logan看见了用一条旧毛毡裹住自己的金色太眼神。他似乎没有在意自己在整个凡间引起的这一场混乱，而是忙于调整自己身上的毛毡试图将自己更多地掩盖起来，而当Logan策马在他面前停下时，太阳神抬起头看向了马上的Logan。

 

“我要见他。”不用指名道姓，他们都知道Alex说的“他”是谁。

 

“他已经和你们没有关系了。”Logan生硬地拒绝，他翻身下马，爪子从手中伸出摆出了一副戒备的姿势。

 

“我要见我弟弟！”

 

“太阳神的弟弟是战神，而战神已经从天上陨落了，现在人间剩下的Scott和你无关。”

 

“你休想撇清他和我的关系，他永远都是我最宝贵的弟弟！！”

 

“少在我面前表现亲情的那一套了，你们这些神一个个的血都是冷的，如果你们真的在乎他，当他陨落的时候你们在干什么？！你们眼睁睁地看着他陨落！！由得他坠入轮回，却让那些进攻他的神国的魔窃居着他的神位，借着战神的羁绊持续地蛊惑着他，让他永远无法摆脱命运的操弄。”

 

“我们看着他陨落？！”Alex带着一副似笑非笑的神情重复着Logan的话，一个灼热的光球渐渐在他的手心里凝聚，“是啊，就因为我第一次见到还是只小狼的你的时候没下狠心杀了你，所以最后不得不眼睁睁地看着我的亲弟弟跌落神位，或许我现在动手也还不迟？”

 

“Alex！你答应过我什么，要记得命运不可改变，否则便会干涉人间的正常运行，不要忘记你此行的使命。”一个声音突然在Alex和Logan的脑海里响起。

 

“可是Charles，Scott他——”

 

“又是这套命运的鬼一样的说辞，你明明早就什么都看见了，可你却什么都不说，那样与什么都没看见又有什么不同！”

 

“我很抱歉Logan，我只能看见命运，我却不能改变它，所以只能把到时该流的眼泪事先流下。世人以为我这样就是慈悲，其实也许我比你们谁都残忍。”

 

“那就从我的国度里滚出去，无论是事先和事后的眼泪我都不需要！！离我和Scott远一点，滚回你们高高在上的神国里去！”

 

“等我们做完该我们做的事我们就会离开的，可现在Scott需要Alex。”

 

“他不需要！！他只要好好地待在我身边就不会出事！”

 

“他好好地待在你身边就不会出事？”Alex笑着重复Logan的话，笑着笑着就闭上眼睛抬起头像是要忍住什么情绪，“我知道我不会说的Charles，这操蛋的命运……我要见我弟弟，在见到Scott前我会一直待在这绝不离开。”

 

“那你就在这慢慢等着吧！我决不会把他交给你们的。”

 

Logan说完就翻身上马急速离开，当他飞驰回王宫跑回那个房间时发现一群侍从正小心地压着不停挣扎的Scott，小小的Scott在一群不敢真的用力的大人的包围下钻来钻去。

 

“放开我，我要去找Logan，如果他有危险怎么办？！！让我去找他！”

 

“Scott！！”Logan直到看到活蹦乱跳的Scott的那一刻才把心放下，他张开双臂，直到Scott从人堆里钻出来扑向他的怀抱。

 

“Logan，他们说太阳不见了，我怕你出去会遇到魔鬼。”

 

“别怕，没有魔鬼，就算有我也能打败他们。”

 

“下次让我一起去，我想帮你……”

 

“不！！Scott，你要好好地呆在这里，只要你安全，你没有事我就一切都好。”Logan用力地抱住Scott，虽然他还那么小，但是那个小小的身躯却是Logan全部的温暖来源。如果失去他那么这个世界一片冰冷，活着便是一种折磨。

 

所以Logan寸步不离地呆在Scott的身边，白日里仍旧不让他出门以免暴露在天空之下被太阳发现。可也许是狭小的空间限制了Scott的活力，Logan觉得Scott越来越看上去蔫蔫的样子。

 

“Logan，我想出去……”Scott窝在Logan怀里抬起头，蓝色的眼睛怔怔地看着他，以往用这个表情提出的任何要求都会被满足的，可Logan看了看外面后咬牙对Scott说了不。

 

“不行，太阳还没出来，外面太危险了。”

 

“可是已经六天了，太阳到底怎么了？”

 

“太阳他啊，在和一个人比赛谁更能下得了狠心。”

 

这个世界陷入完全的黑暗已经整整六天了，Logan的帝国里哀鸿遍野，一些庄稼因为看不见阳光开始枯萎，那些凡人的愚民间掀起了一道道恐慌，甚至有胆小者活活被吓死在家中。这是一场他和Alex比谁更狠心的比赛，Alex在赌他放不下帝国的子民，而Logan也知道身为神要是胡乱篡改人间的命运会有巨大的报应。

 

只是那是为了Scott，他们没有什么是不可以赌的。

 

  1. 指间沙·伍



 

第八天的时候Scott咬着Logan喂给他的那勺食物睡着了，明明按钟点算应该才是正午时分才是。Logan这时候才察觉到问题，他紧急招来一堆的医师，把这个不大的房间挤得满满当当。医师在烛火的照明下努力地检视着Scott的情况，一位接着一位不停地查探，他们脸色凝重地交换着信息，最后来到脸色更加难看的Logan面前。

 

“陛下，我们也不知道殿下是怎么了，只是看起来殿下的身体非常地虚弱，就像是……像是……”

 

“说，饶你们不死。”

 

“就像是病入膏肓了一样。”

 

Logan倒吸一口冷气，他摸了摸在床上一动不动的Scott的脸颊，吩咐医师尽全力想办法救他，自己则是又骑上马回到了那个平民市场。Alex就像一动没动过那样仍旧站在早已空无一人的市集里，听见Logan到来的马蹄声来后，他的眼光从一只被遗弃在市场已经腐烂了的苹果上移开注视着Logan。

 

“你到底对Scott动了什么手脚！！”

 

“我什么也没干，只是Scott需要太阳的能量才能活下去。”

 

“怎么可能，为什么以前没有这种事？”

 

“你也说了，以前他是战神，自然有自己的神力来源，可现在他陨落了，虽然身躯仍旧是能使用神力的结构可却再也无法产生神力了，若他想活下去或继续使用他的神术，自然需要别的神力来源。Scott只在他一岁的时候用过一次光线后来就再也没有了吧？我要将一颗我的力量种子留在他的体内，这样他就可以动用我的力量发射他的光线了。”

 

“你的目的只是这样？不是想把他带走？”

 

“从头到底做决定的都是Scott，我要是有办法劝服他放弃你还会等到今天？”

 

Logan带着质疑的表情转身离开又回到了Scott的身边，Scott睡得很安静——太过安静了，以至于他醒来已经几乎是两天以后了。他在迷迷糊糊间叫了一声Logan，回答立即在他的耳边响起，Scott努力睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在Logan的怀里。

 

“感觉好点了吗，Scott？”

 

“我好困。”Scott瘪了瘪嘴唇，又把脑袋往Logan的怀里拱了拱，“觉得好像就可以这么一直睡下去一样。我要是睡得醒不过来了是不是就是死了，Logan，我会死吗？”

 

Logan不自觉地收紧了手臂的力道：“不会的，你不会死的，我不会让你死的，你会好好的听见没有Scott，我决不会让你死的。”

 

“嗯，我相信Logan。”Scott抓紧了Logan的手，“我要一直都陪着你，不要死掉。”

 

Scott就在喃喃自语间睡着了，Logan甚至还来不及喂他吃下点什么，他低头看了看Scott，终于下定决心，小心地用毯子把Scott层层裹好，然后他起身吩咐下面：“召集我的禁卫军，包围靠近南门广场的那个市场。”

 

一队队训练有素手持剑盾的战士包围了那座在他们看起来空无一人的集市，当他们散开后，Logan怀抱着Scott走到Alex的面前。

 

“你应该知道让那些凡人包围此地完全毫无用处吧。”

 

“试试总也没坏处。”

 

“把Scott给我。”Alex上前一步伸出双手。

 

“你发誓你不会带他走。”

 

“要走要留都是Scott的选择，我无权过问。”

 

Logan叹了一口气，终于还是将怀里的Scott小心地递给了Alex，后者将人接过来后用手拨开了Scott额头的碎发轻轻地吻了他：“Scotty，哥哥来了……”

 

一个红色的光点在Alex的指尖形成，变成一颗小小的光球，他轻轻将那颗光球移到Scott的额头，然后按了下去。整个市集突然被光明照亮，禁卫军们虽然看不见太阳神，却发现他们包围的地方发着光，训练有素的军队也陷入了一阵哗然。Logan却没有在意他的军队，在Alex的光芒的照耀下，他看见Scott苍白的脸颊重新又有了血色，随后他的呼吸也开始强劲起来，不再像是随风飘摇的烛火，Logan终于松口气般胯下身体。

 

Alex抱着Scott微微地摇晃，用轻柔的声音哄着怀里的Scott，Logan的双眼紧紧地盯着Alex，生怕他突然就带着Scott消失不见：“现在，把他还给我。”

 

Scott依旧没有醒，他只是迷迷糊糊地在Alex怀里磨蹭了一下脑袋，像他平时对着Logan做的那样，他喃喃地说着梦中的呓语，却让在场的两个人露出了截然相反的表情：“Logan，我不会死的，我会一直都陪着你的。”

 

“傻孩子……你这个傻孩子……”Alex的语气充满绝望，“凭什么……他凭什么啊……你为什么那么傻……”

 

“看来他已经做出选择了。”Logan对着Alex伸出双手，后者不舍地又亲了亲Scott才不情不愿地将他交还给Logan。“那么请问伟大的太阳，您能离开我的国家回归到您的天上去了吗？”

 

“对他好点，相信我，就算你把自己的一切都给他也配不上他给你的哪怕一丁点。”

 

“从一开始，我的一切就都是他的，问题从来都不是我能不能给，而是他想不想要。”

 

Alex听了Logan回答后扯了扯嘴角，他随手将身上的毛毡一抛就消失在Logan眼前。与此同时，阳光重新洒向大地，Logan的大军发出震耳的欢呼声，他怀里的Scott动了动，像往常睡醒那样睁开眼睛，却看见世界一片血红。一道红色的光束从Logan的怀里直射天空。

 

“Logan！！！”Scott吓得赶紧闭上眼睛，“我好像看见一片红光，那是什么？”

 

“没事，别怕。”Logan用手掌覆盖在Scott的眼睛上方，“那本来就是属于你的力量，只不过是重新回来了。”

 

“我的……力量？它会弄痛别人吗？”

 

“被射到还是挺疼的，可是没关系，除了我，没人被这红光射过后还能活下来，而Scott会用力量对付的都是坏人，不用在乎他们疼不疼。”

 

“那我不睁眼睛了，我不会弄痛你的。”Scott死命地闭上眼睛，生怕那红光从缝隙里露出来，“只是……以后都看不见你了。”

 

“怎么会。”Logan看见Scott愁眉苦脸的样子忍不住笑了起来，他轻轻地刮了刮Scott的鼻子惹得他把眉头皱得更深了，“回去就让工匠们给你先打一副临时眼镜戴上，除了以后你看我会变成红色的以外就和现在没什么不同了。”

 

“我还能看见你？”

 

“当然！”Logan调整了一下怀里的Scott让他把头靠在自己的肩膀上，“放心，每一次当你重新睁开眼睛，我都会在的。”

 

26.

 

深夜的寝殿里只有角落里还燃着几只蜡烛，守夜的仆人靠在宫殿的廊柱上看起来半梦半醒，头一磕一磕地撞在大理石柱子的雕花纹上。Scott轻轻从床上起身，将床边的深色斗篷披在身上，又用几个枕头塞在被褥下装成好像还有人在熟睡那样。他轻巧地绕过仆人从窗口直接翻到了殿外的走廊上。

 

借着黑暗和深色斗篷的掩护，Scott快速地在王宫内穿梭，绕过一波又一波巡夜的士兵，终于来到了接待访客的使馆区附近。在一处僻静的角落里有个男人的身影。当他转过身看见不知何时站在他身后的Scott时，他压低声音在那感叹着。

 

“不愧是蒙着眼都躲过了那样的剑舞阵的美人，我居然一点都没有听见你是什么时候来的。不过还好你到了，我差不多都快打算过一会就回去了，刚刚还一度以为是中午喝太多酒后产生的幻觉，让我觉得我当时接住你的时候你在我耳边说今晚在这里见面。”

 

因为那个男人转过身的缘故，月光照亮了他的脸，他正是那位白天顺手接住快要跌倒的Scott的执政官。

 

“那现在大人知道这不是幻觉了，不过我倒是非常佩服您的勇气，我怎么说也是属于陛下的俘虏，您就不怕被他发现吗？”Scott放下斗篷的兜帽，露出被红色水晶覆盖的脸庞。

 

“陛下此时应该正忙着和我带来的那两个小妞大战三百回合吧，她们俩的床上功夫比起她们的舞技来也丝毫不逊色。何况就像陛下说的那样，我们怕的不是危险，而是冒了危险却没有回报，如果是你这样特别的美人的话，这点危险又算得了什么呢？”男人的眼神赤裸裸地上下打量着Scott，他边说边伸出手指刮擦Scott的脸颊。

 

“稍等，大人。”Scott一把握住男人的手腕，“您要知道我冒着危险前来也不是不要回报的。”

 

“哦？那美人想要的是什么呢？”

 

“您午间提到了神的信徒？”

 

“原来如此，看来这就是我被你选中的原因了，邪神的祭司想知道那群邪神的信徒的下落是吗？”

 

“没错。”..

 

“事关邪神，那可比夜会陛下的俘虏的危险大得多了。”执政官一脸玩味，他用手指挑起Scott的下巴居高临下地望着他，“这就要看你给的回报值不值得我冒这样的险了。”

 

Scott非常干脆地解开了斗篷的搭扣，粗麻的斗篷围着他的脚踝泄了一地，露出Scott全裸的身躯，他无惧地迎向男人粘腻的眼光，他看他的表情就像他是只市场上待价而沽的牲口。那目光一寸寸扫过月光下裸露的身躯，让Scott有种一条冰冷的爬虫在他身上攀爬的错觉。

 

“如此邪恶，却如此美丽。”男人吟诵般感慨，“你的邪神都是让你用身体去勾引信徒的吗？”

 

“大人，我来这里不是为了让你质疑信徒们对吾神的信仰的。”

 

男人随意地耸了耸肩揭过了这个话题，他背靠着这处隐秘的庭院拐角的雕像，撩起长袍解开裤头掏出了性器：“人生苦短，享乐都还不及，就让我们不要在那些无关紧要的话题上浪费时间了，你说呢，美人？”

 

Scott不置可否地上前一步却被男人摇着手指阻止了：“大人？”

 

“别想用手，我要你用嘴让我的宝贝兴奋起来。”

 

有一瞬间Scott差一点没有忍住自己的杀意，他闭上眼睛深呼吸后又取回了平和的心态：“关于吾神的信徒……能否请大人先描述一番。”

 

“哦，一些偏远小民们，握着一个连脸都没有的泥偶，在我的大军征伐他们时叫嚣着那个泥偶能保佑他们战无不胜，如果这就是你说的邪神和他愚昧的信徒们的话，是的，他们在我手里。”

 

“感谢大人。”

 

Scott终于放下一切矜持，他走到男人身前双膝下跪，深色的性器就垂落在他的眼前。靠近以后，男人强烈的体味蹿入Scott的鼻腔。不同于帝国中央偏爱猪肉和禽类的饮食习惯，帝国的东方行省几乎都是食用羊肉和羊乳制品，越是上位者越为明显地散发出一种羊肉特有的腥膻味道。Scott努力地做着心理建设，压下心底一阵阵泛起的厌恶感，他的性子里多少有一些洁癖成分，而眼前的东西怎样也无法被定义为“洁净”之物。

 

“连怎么伺候人也不会吗？这样又怎么能伺候得了你的邪神呢？”上方传来了男人不耐烦的声音，已经没有多少空间留给Scott犹豫了，他努力地张开嘴，深吸一口气闭上眼后将对方的性器含进了嘴里。

 

异物进入口腔的刺激让Scott深深地皱起眉头，男人的龟头压着Scott的舌根让他的味蕾被迫体悟着他的性器的味道。在被吞入的一瞬间，男人就大大地兴奋起来，充血的性器进一步胀大，撑得Scott的口腔满满当当的。

 

“好好给我舔我的宝贝，说不定我会对着那群愚民发发慈悲。如果你敢用牙齿弄痛我的话，那群人就死定了。”执政官人傲慢地命令着。

 

Scott努力地移动着自己的舌头去舔舐男人性器咸腥的表面，唾液沿着他被撑到极限的嘴角流下，他的喉间发出一些痛苦的呜呜声响。

 

在月光的照耀下，男人看着Scott眼前的红色水晶，妖异的色泽配上Scott一脸的严肃哀愁搭配出一种截然相反的和谐感，就如同他的身体是如此性感而他的技巧却又是那么生涩一样。前所未有的新奇体验很快让男人的性器完全地进入勃起状态，身体兴奋地叫嚣着想要更多。于是他抓起Scott的头发强迫他以固定的姿势抬起头后就猛地将自己的性器对着他的喉咙捅了进去。

 

男人几乎直插到底，粗大的性器瞬间撑开了Scott的食道，而他的鼻子几乎埋进了男人的耻毛间，嘴唇与下巴紧贴着他的睾丸，生理与心理的双重反胃感觉带起强烈的呕吐反射，可唯一的通道又被男人的性器堵住让Scott根本动弹不得，来回的逼迫下他的眼角渗出生理性的眼泪，而这才仅仅只是个开始。男人在Scott的嘴里一次次地抽插，上一波的恶心味道还未褪去紧接着就是下一轮的深喉，跪在地上的Scott抬眼看了看男人身后的石质雕像，下半身是山羊的潘带着淫邪的笑容看着他们淫邪的表演。Scott闭上眼睛，他仿佛能听到潘近在耳畔的嘲讽之音，是啊，正如对方所嘲笑的那样——

 

_丑陋的怪物和更加丑陋的我们。_

 

27.

 

在Scott以一种游离的情绪旁观着深陷这场情色交易的自己的时候，男人似乎终于到了某个临界点，他带着一种胜利者的姿态卡住Scott的下颌逼迫着他持续地张开嘴然后尽数射进了他的嘴里。

 

“给我吞掉。”在他说着这句话的时候隐约觉得那块红色水晶亮了一下，男人认为那只是在某个角度下它对于月光的反射。

 

Scott颤抖着浑身的肌肉勉强把那一嘴腥涩浑浊的液体囫囵吞了下去，那感觉仿佛是咽下了什么肮脏至极的事物，Scott感觉自己的胃部开始抽搐着反抗想要将这些肮脏的东西再度排出体外。

 

“大人，那么现在，关于吾神的信徒——”Scott只能用这个来提醒自己他所做的一切牺牲都是值得的。

 

“你不会以为这么便宜的代价就能换得邪神的信徒的消息吧？你只是个俘虏而已，又不是什么边陲国家的王子殿下或是哪个城邦主的儿子，你的服侍才刚刚开始呢——”

 

男人狞笑着拉起跪坐在地上的Scott，将他按在了石质的围栏之上。有了着力点后男人粗暴地掰开Scott的双腿，在看见Scott瘦长而美丽的大腿肌肉线条后，他忍不住轻声地在Scott耳边吹了口口哨。

 

“还是男人更好操啊，那些女人稍稍用点力说不定就把她们的脖子给扭断了，还要小心翼翼地怕弄死扫兴，你说是不是啊，邪神的祭司大人？”

 

没有任何的前戏和润滑，似乎笃定了Scott可以承受，男人毫不犹豫地将他又硬起来的肉棒对着Scott的后穴捅了进去。围栏的后面并无支撑，Scott也不过只有半个屁股落在了石台上，而当男人将整个身体的重量一起压上来后，Scott不得不狠狠地用力撑住石台边缘防止他们两个一起翻过围栏倒下去。

 

Scott明白如果今天不让这位执政官彻底尽兴，那之前的一切付出等于白费，所以他咬牙坚持着。这多少帮上了点忙，让他没空去注意对方用蛮力撕开他后穴硬是挺进的痛苦，男人猴急地进出，也许在第一次时就彻底弄伤了Scott的肠壁。等Scott稳定住他们两个人的重心有空去关心自己的后面时，那种尖锐的疼痛已经变成某种麻木而绵长的钝痛。也许他那里已经流血了，Scott也不是很想去在意这种问题，他只关心他身上这个男人爽过以后会给他怎样的消息和保证，只要他能掌握足够的讯息，总还是有办法去营救那些神的信徒。

 

男人似乎为了要证明自己的宏伟雄风，反反复复地在Scott的体内进出却故意憋住高潮的念头，Scott的耳畔不时地响起男人自我夸耀的声音：“怎样，我和那位不死的征服王谁比较久？”男人得意的声音脱离了节制，在静谧的夜里听来格外刺耳。

 

“我不需要和一个死人比谁比较久。”Scott恍惚中好像听见Logan的声音，平静却又压抑地就像下一刻就要爆发的火山，夜空中银光一闪，他眼睁睁地看着那个执政官的头颅仍旧带着一脸得意的表情脱离了他的躯体在空中翻滚了几圈后落到了石质围栏后的草丛里。失去了头颅的躯体惯性地肌肉痉挛，被刻意压抑的高潮彻底地释放，那具无头尸体的精液和血液喷了Scott一身。

 

Scott望了一眼那具尸体的身后，Logan的脸色看起来像是要再去杀他百八十个人一样。忍着一身的污秽，Scott将那具伏倒在他身上的尸体推开后看着Logan。一个杀气腾腾，一个狼狈不堪，他们就在这样的夜里面对面地对视，很长的一段时间里，他们谁也没有先开口说什么，耳里也只能听见Logan努力压抑的粗重呼吸声。

 

“陛下不是正和两位美人共度春宵吗，怎么还有空管到这里？”在这场比谁更耐心的战役里Scott终于还是先败下阵来，如果可以忽略语尾的那一丝颤抖的话，他的质问还是相当平静的。

 

“怎么？明明是你被我捉奸在床，却要先一步质问我是否忠贞吗？我还不知道原来Scott的嫉妒心那么强——”Logan凑上前来，皱着眉头来回扫视着一片狼藉的Scott的身体，“你以为人人都像你这么浪到处勾引别人？”

 

“陛下是什么身份，自然不用勾引便有人自觉送上门来。”刚刚面对那名执政官时的谦卑完全消失不见，Scott高傲地如同站在绝对的道德高地之上。

 

“我还是第一次看见你这么傲气的替身，你是真的以为我会看在我的Scott的份上不会处罚你吗？”Logan执起Scott的下颌骨，手还是不由自主地撩起身上丝绸托加的衣摆开始替他擦拭脸上被溅到的血液。

 

“不敢，只是好奇为何两位美人都还无法满足陛下。”

 

“看来我要是不解释清楚是不是还没有资格指责你了？我要是不让你们两个以为我今晚会和那两个女人厮混一晚上，他会有那个胆子出来赴你的约？还是你以为我没看见你中午故意摔到他怀里乘机说了点什么？”

 

一阵无言，Scott别过头去不看Logan。

 

“中午你实在表现地太刻意了，什么时候你在乎过我能早喝一口酒还是晚点，满不在意地从旁边慢慢绕过来施舍一样地给我倒上一点也就是你最大程度的慈悲了。可先前呢，你从场中间给我对穿过来，特意地掐着点好让那些软绵绵的剑锋能有机会扫到你，让你好在那帮长着反骨的畜生面前表现地更加惊艳。”Logan咬着牙几乎一字一顿地述说着，压根不用揣测王意就能知道他的愤怒已经到达了顶点，“好啊，你要表现，我就让你表现，你知不知道那帮畜生们看你的表情就像是要用眼神从你身上挖块肉下来一样！！”

 

Scott只是僵硬着全身，用沉默对抗Logan的指责。

 

“你若是为了自己的自由，为了从我这里逃出去什么的我也就可以算了，可你是为了什么呢？从中午他说他抓了一批邪神的信徒的时候你就打算好了是吗？那个邪神到底给了你什么？！！值得你为了祂这么糟蹋自己！！！”

 

“看着我，我要你看着我！！”Logan硬是掰过Scott的脸让面对着自己，“你给我听好了，从中午我听见那些被抓住的信徒的消息后，加急的王命就已经在路上了。当命令到达的那一刻，他们中的每一个人，不论男女老少，全部会被处以极刑。在我的治下若有人敢信仰邪神——一律格杀勿论。”

 

一直平静的Scott突然剧烈挣扎起来，Logan几乎按不住他的身体：“那你干嘛不连我一起杀了？我不但信仰邪神，我还是祂的祭司！杀了我啊，反正我只是长得像你的Scott，但我不是他！”

 

“你！！”Logan握起拳头摆出威吓的姿势，但Scott的脸色如此平静而坦然，Logan努力地调整着自己的情绪，指关节被他握得咔咔作响，终于他还是没有忍住地伸出了利爪一把挥过身边的那根大理石柱子，那根石柱沿着斜斜的切面慢慢垮塌下来。

 

接着Scott的身体再度被强迫地打开，同刚刚那场半路演变成凶杀案的性交易一样的体位，只不过这次换成Logan低吼着掏出了自己的性器扑向了全裸的Scott的身体。

 

  1. 狼牙月·肆



 

身为战争的眷属，职责是什么？

 

答案唯有战斗，要成为一个合格的战争属神，必须无比强大，成为他的矛，也成为他的盾，为他荡平一切敌人，攻克万般险阻。

 

_也只有这样，对于Scott_ _来说我才是有用的。_

 

所以Logan现在站在神国森林的一角，向着这一块地盘的老大挑战，对面是一只巨大的棕熊，比他在万神殿里看到的Remy大得多，也许因为这里是战争的国度，所以一切肉食动物都非常擅长战斗。而还在幼年期的Logan在它面前看起来就跟只小狗崽似的。

 

_我不会输的，我是战争的眷属，Scott_ _保佑着我呢！_

 

Scott并没有刻意地请Charles去启迪那些森林里的动物们的智慧，于是它们各自都还遵循着原始的战斗本能，感受到Logan的挑衅的棕熊鼻腔里发出不屑的喷气声，仿佛在嘲笑这么丁点大的生物居然也有胆子来挑战自己。于是它咆哮一声，举起几乎有Logan脑袋那么大的前爪向他横扫过来。

 

Logan早就盯紧了棕熊的动作，在它的身体做出预备攻击的姿势的时候Logan已经判断出了攻击的方向，所以他瞅准时机，在熊掌扫过的刹那从那底下一蹿而过直扑棕熊的咽喉部位咬下了一嘴的毛，因为他尚还幼小的吻部压根咬不穿棕熊厚实的皮毛。

 

而刚刚的动作彻底激怒了那头棕熊，咽喉要害被攻击的惊怒让棕熊人立而起仰天咆哮，它的双爪各自拍打了数次胸口后再次四肢落地，那头熊以与它身形绝不相称的高速朝着Logan冲了过来，惊人的重量压到地上让Logan觉得地面一阵颤抖。

 

Logan以一个跳跃躲开了棕熊的冲刺后又再度从侧后方迂回起跳后落在棕熊的背上一口咬住它的后颈，四只爪子上的利刃牢牢地嵌入棕熊的皮肉。被一头陌生生物骑在了背上的棕熊疯狂地甩着身体想他把背上的Logan甩下来。而Logan则是死死地咬住棕熊的后颈，直到他终于感受到牙齿咬穿皮毛后底下血肉的味道。吃痛的棕熊动作愈加疯狂，它的爪子一路拍击，一颗颗大树被它拦腰打断。Logan尽力扭动身躯闪躲着，却还是被无数枝桠扫到身体，高速倒下的树枝就如鞭子般抽打到Logan的身上，在他身上留下一道道血痕。

 

可Logan依旧不松口，而棕熊彻底疯狂了。终于在它横冲直撞的过程中一棵先前已经开始断裂的大树终于侧着身倒下了，但埋头乱窜的棕熊早已转到了另一个方向，它并没有发现身后那棵树正朝着它压过来。感受到身后巨大的风压的Logan一个纵跃在千钧一发之际跳离了棕熊的背脊，而在他身后，一声巨响中棕熊被大树当头砸下，奄奄一息地倒在地上。

 

在棕熊发疯过程中撞到各处树枝其实也受伤不轻的Logan一瘸一拐地走到棕熊面前看着自己的手下败将，棕熊的眼睛里流露出不甘，仿佛难以置信自己居然会输给这么一个弱小的生物。

 

“我是没有你强大，可我赢了。而我会一直赢下去，直到我成为这片森林里最强大的生物，这样我就能帮到Scott了。”

 

在Logan蹒跚地离开后，不甘的棕熊在他身后咽下了最后一口气。而Logan也仅仅坚持到了走出森林来到Scott坐着的那个湖边，在远远地看见Scott的身影后他终于支持不住倒在了地上。

 

“Logan？”感受到命运链接里的异样，正在发呆的Scott回过头，神念扫视过整个神国，很快就发现了倒在森林边缘的Logan。下一刻Scott的身影从湖边消失出现在了Logan身边，他抱起倒在地上的小狼迅速地检视了一下他身上的伤口。

 

“你去干了什么，把自己弄成这样？”Scott的语气里有一丝慌乱。

 

Logan迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，看见近在咫尺的Scott和他担忧的眼神，一瞬间仿佛所有的疼痛都已不见，Logan轻轻地呜咽了一声。

 

“好了没事了，一会就不会疼了。”Scott抱着Logan走到湖边，闭上眼表情肃穆似乎在暗下什么决心，当再度睁开眼时他又重新回复了坚定，抱着Logan一步步走进湖水里，直到湖水盖过了Scott的胸膛，而Logan也几乎被整个浸泡在了湖水里。

 

“呜~”猛然入水的Logan紧张了一下，在Scott的怀里使劲地扑腾着爪子。

 

“别动……”Scott重新调整了一下抱Logan的姿势，“这个湖的湖水可以治疗伤口，是不是觉得不疼了？”

 

一股暖流渗透进Logan的身体，让他觉得周身的疼痛尽去，如果他可以看见那些伤口的话就会发现它们在湖水的作用下渐渐愈合了。

 

“呜~~”Logan开始用脑袋磨蹭Scott的胸口表达感谢。

 

“停，停，Logan，痒！！”Scott不是很认真地闪躲着Logan毛绒绒的脑袋，而Logan则得寸进尺地磨蹭地更凶了。“呵呵呵……”

 

终于Scott被Logan蹭得笑出了声，他揉了揉Logan后颈上的毛，浸水后那苍灰色的毛发摸起来更柔软了：“老是呜啊呜地装可怜，刚刚到底干什么去了？”

 

Logan看着Scott的笑，心里觉得天底下怎么会有人可以笑得这么好看，他情不自禁地抬起头，伸出软软的舌头舔了舔Scott的下巴。

 

“不要，呵呵呵，好了好了，不问你了，呵呵，好痒啊Logan。”Scott越笑越开心而Logan一路从他的下巴舔到了嘴角。

 

_你真的很适合笑，所以不要一直愁容满面地看着这片湖水，我会变得很强很强，我会竭尽全力地帮你，只为了让你的脸上多一点笑容。_

 

在发现Logan身上的伤口已经完全消失后Scott又抱着Logan走回了岸上：“今天还要回森林里玩吗？”

 

被Scott抱得正舒服的Logan哪还肯离开，立即努力地试图把自己缩成一团拱到Scott怀里。看着他这副无赖模样Scott无可奈何地摇了摇头，就抱着他的小狼又回到他一直呆坐的位置，让Logan趴在他身边的岩石上，而Logan依然将他的脑袋搁在了Scott膝上。就这么趴了没一会的功夫Logan就已经开始昏昏欲睡了，Scott看着他眼皮不停打架却还是努力想要保持清醒的样子又不禁觉得他很可爱，所以连带着语气也变得柔软起来。

 

“你还小，身上的神力还不足以支持长时间的清醒，别死撑了赶紧睡吧。”Scott边说边一下一下地顺着Logan背上的毛，而Logan在如此舒适的安抚下几乎立即就沉入了梦乡。

 

那里面满满的都是Scott的笑容。

 

29.

 

“告诉我，你拿这具属于我的身体换了什么？”Logan一边轻轻地啃咬Scott的耳廓一边轻声呓语。

 

“陛下的要求真是越来越多了。”Scott半抬着头，露出一侧脆弱的脖颈。

 

“怎么？要我再提醒你一遍吗，当初在那个满是邪神信徒的山村里，你就用自己的一切向我换了他们的生存了。我想你应该不会不知契约精神，把同样的货卖给两家吧。”

 

“姑且就当成是陛下的说法好了。”Scott的语气里带着敷衍，他对着那些执政官低声下气，却在他们的王前依旧充满了傲慢，“反正也没差，我还没来得及拿属于陛下的身体换到什么实际的您就来了，后来发生了什么您都知道了。”

 

“这么说——你被那个混蛋白操了？”Logan的语气就像是在替Scott多么不值一样。

 

而Scott笑了，嘲讽的嘴角对上Logan伤痛的眼神：“恕我直言，我之所以会被白操，完全是因为陛下迅速地处决了我的交易对象的原因。”

 

“那又如何，他既然敢操你，自然死不足惜。”

 

“对于一个替身来说，陛下做的未免过多了。”Scott别过脸沉思样子也不知是否真是在为Logan可惜。

 

“我才是王，用不着你来教我怎么对待我的俘虏。”而Logan则干脆地扳过Scott的脸试图吻他，即使直面一场凶杀案都一直安静的Scott突然剧烈地挣扎闪躲起来。

 

“Scott？”Logan疑惑于Scott的一反常态，他放开Scott的身体转而用双手捧住对方的脸颊，Scott拼命地试图挣脱，努力将自己的脸藏身在月光的阴影里，而没让他得逞的Logan在月光的照射下看见了Scott嘴唇旁边的可疑液体。

 

用手指抹去那一滴液体后Logan将它凑到眼前研究了一番，当一股带着淡淡的特殊腥臊感的气味渐渐地同那个死人的气味合为一体后，Logan几乎难以置信地看着Scott。

 

“他居然让你用嘴服侍他？！！！”愤怒淹没Logan的理智，让他气得全身发抖，“他怎么敢！！怎么敢！！而你居然就这么忍着让自己被他这么糟蹋？！！！！为了那个该死的神你到底要自我牺牲到什么地步？！！！啊？！！”

 

Scott沉默以答，努力将自己再度藏身在一片阴影里，但是Logan不放过他，非要从他身上深究出一个答案出来，他将Scott从阴影里拖出来，让他暴露于纯洁的月光之下，似乎在告诉他他已经脏掉了的事实。

 

“别躲开……没事的……不脏的，这样就不脏了……”Logan轻轻地在月光下舔舐着Scott的嘴唇，仿佛带着讨好般的小心翼翼，直到Scott完全被Logan的气味淹没，他的舌头小心地探进Scott的嘴里，一点点舔掉那些遗落在角落的精液残留，在Logan的温柔下Scott完全失去了抵抗的能力，半张着嘴任由对方的舌头进进出出，“没事了，这下就不会脏了，我已经把Scott舔干净了。”

 

Scott情不自禁地放松身体慢慢地沉浸于Logan气味的包围里，刚刚那些不堪又肮脏的记忆似乎就这样慢慢地随着那残留的气味一起消失淡去。终于一点点卸下防备的Scott几乎就要抬起头回应起Logan的亲吻，直到他听见Logan以请求的语气说出的命令。

 

“放弃你的神好吗，祂绝不值得你这样为祂牺牲。”

 

“不，这不可能。”Scott摇着头推开了Logan，重新又躲回那片阴影下。

 

“为什么？！！祂何曾怜悯过你，你这样的牺牲自己又能换来什么？！！”

 

“平静。”Scott在阴影中抬起头，“祂能赐予我内心的宁静，我的付出吾神都看在眼里，而这对我来说便足够了。”

 

“这怎么能足够？！！！！！”Logan激动的声音划破宁静的夜空，“什么样的宁静值得你屈从于这样的……人和事，你这么爱干净却要忍受这么一个卑鄙小人用这么肮脏的手段对你，什么样的宁静足以弥补这种伤害？”

 

“您不明白，陛下，吾神给予我的宁静可以治愈一切外界的伤痛。”

 

“那是祂的欺骗！！！！！该死的你为什么就是不明白！！”Logan满腔的怒火无处发泄，他四下环顾想找到一个出气的目标，最后还是将目光聚焦到了那具无头尸体上，伸出的利爪来回地划过那具尸体，将它分尸成无数碎块，现场一片狼藉，红黑色的血液在白色大理石上晕染开一片，而溅在Logan身上的那些血点则将他点缀地如同地狱归来的魔神。

 

“来人。”Logan唤来一队巡逻的士兵，那些事先被命令远离了这里巡逻的士兵借着月光看见如此血腥的现场和狂怒的君王时吓得纷纷跪地。“把这一地的脏东西给我清出去喂狗。”

 

“至于你——”士兵们低下头去假装没有看见后面阴影里那位全裸的“殿下”，带着一身脏血的Logan一步步走近Scott，“告诉我，哪怕是这样的事，你也能凭着你的神给你的所谓平静熬过去吗？”

 

当着那群士兵的面，Logan掰开Scott的双腿，将自己的性器捅入了对方的后穴。

 

“你要叫给这些士兵听吗？让那些人听听你淫荡的叫喊声，让他们看看你是怎么用的这具身体勾引了地上那堆残渣，让他那些同样觊觎着你的身体的同僚们一起听听你怎么在我的身下辗转求饶。”Logan一边插入一边不停地用语言刺激着Scott，似乎要一下击溃Scott的自尊，“我会把你操到浑身只有我这个大逆不道的神之敌的味道，直到你的神也嫌弃你肮脏的身体为止，告诉我，就算这样祂还会给你你要的平静吗？”

 

“陛下，无论在我身上发生了什么，我的神永远不会嫌我脏的。”Scott轻描淡写的一句让Logan所有的叫嚣全部化为乌有。

 

“是吗？哪怕这样也是吗？”

 

Logan直接抱起了Scott，可他的分身却还在Scott的身体里，身体腾空的Scott手忙脚乱地勾住了Logan的脖颈，可身体却还是不自主地顺着重力往下沉，让Logan在他的身体里埋地更深。Scott仰起脖颈几乎要叫喊出声，可呻吟到嘴边的时候又被他死死地咬住。

 

“叫吧，叫给所有人听听，也叫给你的邪神听听，告诉他们所有人你是我的，告诉他们离你远点。”

 

30.

 

“陛下何必和我一个替身认真，不如各自退一步，我错了，请陛下绕过我这一回。”因为Logan的阳物仍旧以勃起的姿态埋在Scott的身体里，随着他抱着Scott一路走过走廊，不断下滑的重力让它越埋越深，逼得Scott的求饶语句近乎以咬牙切齿的方式一字一顿地往外吐。

 

“这会终于想起来求饶了？不嫌太迟了吗？”Logan的语气也同样带着恶狠狠的腔调，这更像是一种互相间的惩罚，不停被Scott的肠壁摩擦着分身却要憋着不肯释放的Logan何尝不是难受到了极点，可既然Scott可以为了那个邪神而那么不懂自爱，Logan自然也可以为了从那个邪神手里将Scott重新夺回来而倾尽一切。

 

“唔……”抬着头的Scott终于没有忍住那一声呻吟，而他能感受到Logan埋在他体内的分身似乎因此而涨地更大了，“放……开……”

 

“放开？好让你去继续勾引那帮畜生吗？”落在Scott的声音带着满满的嘲讽，“未免也太便宜你了。”

 

Logan就这样抱着全裸的Scott走向自己的寝宫，那些路遇的士兵虽然迅速地低下头行礼，却仍旧掩饰不住他们脸上惶恐而震惊的神色，当Logan从他们身边离开，Scott看见那些人目送他的眼神里藏不住的鄙夷。

 

“放开我！！”Scott一手抓紧Logan肩上的托加，努力忍耐不断在他体内摩擦的阳物带来的刺激，“请您，留给我一点尊严……”

 

“尊严？那个畜生要你用嘴服侍他的时候你怎么想不起你的尊严了？你明明有一百种方法可以杀了他的！！不过就是为了那个该死的……该死的……”Logan的声音因为气愤而发抖，“为了那个邪神，你和那个畜生野合也无所谓，我不过抱着你走了这么几步路你给我装什么纯洁！！！”

 

Scott被Logan吼得浑身一震，那一刻时间仿佛突然静止，连Logan都僵着身体停下脚步。

 

“是啊……您说得对……”Scott停止了挣扎，语气里带着一丝示弱，“不过是个肮脏的到处勾引人的替身而已，所以可以放开我了吗……”

 

场面静止了片刻，随后Logan单手解开了自己的托加披在了Scott的身上，可他终究没有结束这场互相较劲的性爱，只是加快了自己的步伐朝前走去。

 

“放开我……”

 

“放开我！！”

 

“放开我！！！！”

 

在Scott一声比一声更响的要求声中，Logan终于抱着他回到了自己的寝殿，门口的内侍看着王一脸想杀人的表情刚想下跪就听见一声怒吼：“统统滚出去！！！”

 

当一群人带着谨小而琐碎的快步离开寝殿后Logan终于抱着Scott倒在了床上，而在后背得到床面的支撑后Scott的挣扎也突然激烈起来。可Logan不给他任何机会，硬是用全身的重量和近身技巧将他死死压在身下。

 

“放开你？然后再看着你把自己贱价卖给随便哪个人吗那？给我听好了Scott，你·休·想！！！”Logan一边咬牙切齿地回答，一边几乎用出了所有的格斗技巧来应付拼命挣扎的Scott。除了他的分身在对方体内以外，这场在床上的较量怎么看起来都是在搏杀。

 

“砰”地一声，Scott一拳打在Logan的脸颊上，让他的嘴里尝到了一丝血腥的味道，尽管伤口瞬间已经愈合，可血还在，痛还在，它们执着地提醒着那里曾经存在过一个伤口。所以Logan粗暴地掰过Scott的脸颊，用他的亲吻淹没Scott的挣扎，让他尝尝自己的血，直到他的手指在Scott的脸上掐出一个印痕，直到他也让他痛为止。

 

“哈……哈……”Scott猛地挣开Logan的禁锢努力喘息，可是抬起的身体情不自禁地用力，于是他的后穴将Logan吞地更深，被刺激到了敏感点的Scott又猛地坠落，情急间他只能抓住任何可以用来借力的东西，于是在Logan的手臂上留下一条长长的抓痕。

 

Logan侧过头看着那条抓痕出现又消失，他笑起来：“看啊，你这只小野猫，看看你做了什么，你的邪神要是知道你这么浪还会要你吗？”

 

“我的神……不会……抛弃……我的…………呃……啊！！”Logan因为不满Scott的宣言抓起他的身体开始拼命冲刺，于是那张只会刺激他的嘴里现在只能发出断断续续的呻吟。

 

“住口！！！你是我的！！我的我的我的！！！！！”Logan的占有欲如同狂风暴雨，像是一只野兽护住赖以为生的食粮。而Scott是根小小的被狂风卷过的破败枯枝，Logan几乎将他拆开来，他的冲刺仿佛永远没有停歇，Scott徒劳地抵抗着，除了呻吟以外再无建树，刚刚那番挣扎仿佛一个昙花一现的笑话。

 

渐渐地，性爱的热潮带走一切杂念，Logan用他自己的热度将Scott带入一个纯粹的白色神国，让他不再记得自己是谁，整个世界里只剩Logan埋在他身后的灼热和他体内仿佛永远都填不满的空虚。

 

“Lo……gan……Logan……Logan！！”Scott不知道自己喊了什么，他只是本能地动着嘴唇。

 

“我在，Scott……我在，我抓住你了，我找到你了，我一直都在……别怕，别怕，没事了……我在…………”

 

已经失去一切抵抗能力的Scott怔怔地流下泪来，等Logan发现那块水晶边缘有咸湿的液体时他慌了：“嘘……Scott……别哭，我什么都答应你……别哭……求你别哭……”

 

“Logan…………”那片纯白神国里没有征服王和他的邪神祭司，只有Logan和Scott，Scott在那片纯白神国里达到了高潮，他也在那里闭上眼睛沉入梦乡。

 

Logan看着怀里的Scott睡得如此安详从容，与醒着时那个时时刻刻恨不能把他气死的Scott判若两人。Logan小心地解开了Scott眼前的水晶饰品，果然他长而卷翘的睫毛被眼泪沾湿变成了一簇又一簇还沾着细小的泪。Logan俯下头膜拜一般一点点舔掉Scott脸上的眼泪后再度替Scott戴上那块水晶，随后Logan轻轻地从背后圈住Scott，将他整个抱在怀里与他一同睡去。

 

过去几十年来，这是唯一一个Logan没有做噩梦的夜晚。

 


	4. Chapter 4

  1. 指间沙·陆



 

“陛下。”侍女正在小心地替刚刚回来的Logan卸去外出的披风和铠甲。

 

“Scott今天怎样？”Logan一边任由下人服侍他更衣一边询问Scott的状况，他今天一整天的巡视行程都很满，从起床开始就没见过Scott。再加上这里是位于别省的行宫，也不知道Scott能不能适应，所以Logan一天中都十分担心。

 

“殿下一切正常，上午起来后将大贤者布置的诗歌功课都完成了，中午吃了本省特产的熏肠配莴苣叶，下午睡了近两个点，起来后一直就在藏书室自习直到现在呢。”

 

“又泡在书堆里？”Logan一脸温柔的笑容，在侍从们更衣完毕后他随手从旁边的果盘里拿了两个Scott喜欢的鲜果，就朝着行宫的藏书室走去。

 

“Logan！！”在听到藏书室的大门打开后，Scott回过头就看见Logan对他张开了双手，他直接拨开了身边堆着的几乎比他还高的书卷朝着Logan跑了过去。

 

“让我来抱抱Scott今天有没有好好吃饭啊。”Logan抱起8岁的Scott，已经有点开始抽条的Scott四肢纤瘦，让Logan每次都恨不得再给他多喂点，可是Scott总是光长个子不长肉这一点也是让Logan操碎了心。

 

“Logan，快过来看啊。”被放回地上后Scott拖着Logan的手让把他拉去他刚刚正在看的那堆书前，“这里居然有你所有的行军和战役记录呢，那是帝都图书馆都没有的东西，原来Logan打过那么多漂亮的战争呢！”

 

Scott打开其中一卷羊皮卷想展示给Logan看，可面前的Logan早已变了脸色：“谁给你看的这些东西？！！！！”

 

“Logan？”Scott长这么大从来没见过Logan发火的样子，可他却没有惧怕，也许因为从小Logan在他面前从来没有展示过征服王的威严，所以Scott从来没有把Logan当成一个敬畏的对象。“说！！！哪个混蛋把这种东西给你看了！！”

 

“没有谁给我看，是我自己找到的，这有什么不对？为什么你不让我见那些大将军，给我上课的永远都是那些文人和学者？为什么帝都的图书馆里找不到一本关于战争的书卷？为什么你不允许我学习骑马剑术，明明帝都里每一个像我这么大的男孩子都已经有他们的第一把青铜剑了。为什么？！！！明明他们都称你为征服王，你至今打过无数的仗，我只是想帮你啊，Logan，给我一个机会，我会证明给你看，我会做得很好的！！”

 

“不……不行！！！”Logan拼命地摇着头，惊恐的表情仿佛面对的是一头洪水猛兽，“我不许，不许你和战争有任何的关系。我不许你碰战争！！”

 

“为什么？！！”

 

“没有什么为什么，把书给我！！”Logan边吼边想去抢Scott手上的战争传记，可Scott一矮身躲过了Logan的手掌转身带着他的书就逃走了。

 

“给我站住！！Scott！！！”Scott开始在一排排书架间拼命遁逃，为了阻碍Logan的脚步，他把各种羊皮卷扫到地上，将藏书室弄得一片狼藉，可Logan根本不去管这些珍贵的典籍，他的眼里只有Scott，所以尽管Scott身形灵活地在各种角落里来回乱窜却还是很快被Logan堵在了一个死角。

 

“乖，把书给我，以后不准再看了。”Logan一步步逼近角落的Scott。

 

“不要！”Scott突然朝着Logan冲过来试图钻过他的手臂重新逃跑，还好Logan眼疾手快一捞抓住Scott的衣角把他扯到怀里。

 

Logan一手抓住书卷的一角，另一端却被Scott双手紧紧抓住：“放手！！！”

 

“不放！告诉我原因，不然我才不放手！”

 

Logan只看了Scott抿紧的嘴唇一眼就知道今天这事没法善了了，他暗暗用劲试了试，发现如果不动全力抢不下那本书，可如果真用全力的话说不定就真的伤到Scott了，所以他只好继续威胁一遍：“我再说一遍，放手！”

 

“不要！为什么不准我碰战争！”

 

“再不放我打屁股了！”

 

Scott充耳不闻专心地抓住书册一角，Logan只好叹了口气把Scott整个捉起来脸朝下放在膝盖上，然后他象征性地刮了Scott的屁股一掌。Scott愣愣地回过头看了Logan一眼，似乎难以置信他居然真的打自己了。那个受伤的表情让Logan几乎立即就心软了，可因为想起心中惧怕的那个事实，Logan又狠下心打了Scott一掌。

 

Scott的表情迅速从震惊变成了认命，Logan以为他就要放手了，可是他转过头去张开嘴咬住了书卷的另一角，卯起了吃奶的劲和Logan抢那本书。

 

“这次我不能由着你，放手，或者我认真打了，那会很疼的。”

 

沉默在空气中蔓延，Logan对着半空感叹了一句：“你还是……这么倔啊……”

 

下一刻，Logan不再留手，他狠狠地一掌刮上Scott的屁股，一声响亮的击打声在藏书室里响起：“放不放手？”

 

“放不放？！！”又是一声更响的击打声，Scott猛地吸了口气又加强了手里的力道。

 

“给我放手！！战争不是你能碰的东西！”

 

“放手！”

 

“放手！！！”

 

“放手！！！！！”

 

“撕拉”一声，羊皮制的书卷终于再也承受不了Logan和Scott的角力，太过用力的Scott也从Logan膝上滚落到了地上。Logan只是瞥了一眼，就看见他脸上漫布的泪痕。

 

“Scott我……”这时候Logan才意识到他刚刚居然真的和Scott扛上了用了真劲打他，忘了他其实才只有8岁。

 

“Logan……混……混蛋…………”Scott似乎憋了半天才憋出一个骂人的词，他哆哆嗦嗦地说完，因为隐约的哭腔而显得毫无骂人的气势。

 

“对——”Logan还来不及道歉Scott就猛地丢下那半卷书册蹿了出去，他只不过慢了半拍就被Scott逃得无影无踪，也许平常也不该让他玩那么多捉迷藏的。

 

“Scott呢？”Logan气急败坏地跑出藏书室，拉住他看见的每一个仆人，终于有一个说看见殿下刚刚跑回他的寝殿了。

 

“Scott，开门，对不起，我刚刚不该打那么狠的。”等Logan冲到Scott的殿前时门已经从里面反锁了，Logan想了想刚刚用强的下场后压下了强行破门的念头。

 

里面没人回应，Logan心知这下是把Scott得罪狠了，于是他一边说着各种赔罪的话一边继续敲门，可里面一直没有回应，而Logan就这样从下午一直敲到了晚餐时分。

 

“求你就开一下门让他们把晚餐送进去好不好，今天我特意吩咐他们烤了你爱吃的甜点，Scott，你怎么生我气都行，别饿着自己啊。”

 

时间一点点过去，而天色也已全黑，Logan想了半天觉得不能再这样下去了：“Scott，我要破门了，你躲角落里去，别被波及到了，我数到3就进去，听见没有？！！”

 

Logan在门外大声重复了好几遍，然后又高声地数了三下，伸出爪子一下破坏了门锁将紧闭的大门一脚踢开。整个寝宫里空空荡荡的，Logan努力地扫视了几遍也没发现Scott的踪影，但是房间的窗户却全都打开着。

 

“该死的……”Logan快步来到其中一扇窗前，看见悬在窗口一路连接到外面地面上的那条床单连成的绳结的时候就发现坏事了。这里毕竟是行宫，Logan对此地的掌握不如帝都的皇宫那样严密。

 

“陛下，我们巡逻的人刚刚在殿下的窗口发现了——”

 

气喘吁吁进来报告的巡逻队长看见王手上拿着那条长长的绳结，他脸上的表情吓得队长直接噤声了。

 

“那你还在这里愣着干什么，给我去找！！！把这里的所有人都给我派出去找！！他要是……要是有个什么闪失……我要你们……你们……”Logan说不下去了，因为今天这个局面完全是他一手造成的，悔恨和恐慌完全占据了他的内心，“不，这不是真的战争，不是战争……对！不会有事的，Scott，我这就来找你了，等等我！”

 

在确定了手下已经全部跑出去寻找Scott之后，Logan一个翻身从Scott的窗户那跳了下来，他闭上眼睛开始嗅探空气中残留的气味，随后他认定一个方向全速跑去。

 

而在Logan前去的那个方向延伸处一个平民的集市里，带着兜帽的Scott好奇地左右张望着人来人往的热闹情景。

 

“原来……外面是长这样子的啊…………”

 

  1. 指间沙·柒



 

“苹果，刚摘下来的苹果，又香又甜的苹果，只需要一个铜板，先生夫人们，买一个回去给您的少爷小姐尝尝吧。”

 

“来自佩尔罗家纺织女工艺的麻布，舒适又美观，各位夫人小姐们千万不要错过。”

 

“橄榄，新收获的橄榄——”

 

Scott好奇地走过一个又一个的摊位，尽管他下午被Logan打的屁股还在那隐隐作痛，但是这些一生从未见过的新奇玩意让他的痛觉感受似乎都下降了不少。他持续地人群中穿行，因为他孩童的娇小身材和出门时刻意披上的连帽斗篷，才没有让很多人注意到人群里的Scott。

 

“艾尔打造的锋利器具，无论是家用的厨刀还是进山用的猎刀，艾尔都保证您再找不到比我这更好用的。”

 

Scott的注意力被一声叫卖所吸引，他一溜烟蹿到了那个摊位面前，看见麻布上零零散散地放着的各种“武器”。这其中大多数都是Scott没法用的菜刀和砍刀什么的，但他倒是见到了角落里有一把青铜小短剑，长度刚好给他这么大的孩子当成习武启蒙用的单手剑。

 

“大叔，这把青铜小剑怎么卖？”

 

“小孩子？这可是给贵人家的少爷们启蒙用的好剑，想要的话叫你家的大人们来买吧。”

 

拜Logan所赐，Scott的成长环境里除了宝石丝绸就是贵金属，Scott能看见的铜大都用来做了雕像，而他所用的器具，最低档的也是由纯银造的。Scott倒是听授课的大贤者讲过民间用来买卖的货币结构，但理所当然的，身为离家出走的小孩，他身上没有半个铜子。

 

“这些……换这把剑够吗？”Scott从斗篷下伸出手，他的手心里躺着两枚从自己戴的项链上摘下的小金坠子。别指望Scott真的能弄明白平民使用的货币体系，他没把整条项链一起脱下来换把小破青铜剑那也已经算是大贤者成功地给他树立了黄金作为贵金属之王的正确观念了。

 

这个武器匠完全被眼前的事物惊到了，且不说黄金这种几乎不在平民集市里出现的高等计价单位的实际价值，单单是这两个坠子的精美工艺就让这位同样和金属打了一辈子交道的手艺人见所未见。这一定是碰上了哪个大贵族家的少爷出门溜达了，手艺人惊慌失措地四下张望，试图从来往的人潮里找到这位小少爷的护卫。虽然他压根得罪不起这样的少爷，但若是对方心甘情愿提出的交易的话，这笔买卖也能受到帝国法律的保护。

 

“够，够，怎么不够，您确定要用这两个坠子换这把剑吗？”手艺人的语气里抑制不住的激动，只要这个小少爷点点头，他这一年的进项就都有了找落了。

 

“我说——那边那位少爷，我要是你的话就不会答应这笔买卖，你那俩个小金坠子够买他附近这一整条街的东西了。”

 

Scott寻声望去，一个看起来比他还小的男孩子叉着腰站在街边的石凳子上，他脸上一副“看见超级冤大头”的表情让Scott不爽地吸了吸鼻子。

 

“看在你年纪不大的份上我才帮你的，那把破青铜剑有什么好的，我带你见见至少配得上你的那个金坠子的好货。”说完他转身跳下了石凳子朝着一条巷子里走去，Scott耸了耸肩就跟了上去。

 

“你个小少爷就不怕我带你去什么可怕的地方？”男孩看见身后Scott真的跟过来了反倒露出惊讶的表情。

 

“你比我小都不怕，我有什么好怕的。”Scott一脸淡定地接过了孩子的话头，“再说了，要是不跟着你走一趟的话，我大概被打死都得不到属于自己的剑了吧。”

 

想起下午的遭遇，Scott又难过地瘪了瘪嘴：“对了，我叫Scott，你呢？”

 

“我叫Darren，大家都叫我机灵鬼Darren。”

 

“是吗？”Scott跟着Darren一起在城里七拐八绕的，不知不觉间就发现他周围的房子看起来又高级起来了。

 

“你带我来了贵族区？”

 

“你不敢了？能拿出那种金坠子的小少爷不会连个贵族的家也不敢进吧？”

 

“但我看你却不像是这种贵族区里出来的孩子，我跟着你是我以为你有东西能卖我，你该不会是打算带着我现偷一把吧？”

 

“那又如何，这可是那个抽税官Rom的家，他借着税收的名义搜刮的财富不知有多少，恐怕他自己都数不清了，收藏品里少了一把小剑不会被发现的？这种不义之财拿了就拿了，又有什么要紧的。”

 

“要紧倒是不要紧，可既然我得和你一起把它偷出来，为什么还要再付你钱买我也有一份的劳动成果呢？”

 

“那两个坠子是我的情报费加辛苦费再加我的那一份，待会偷的时候我可是会一起帮忙的。”Darren朝着Scott无辜地眨了眨眼。

 

“那你的要价可比那个大叔还要贵了。”Scott不以为然地撇了撇嘴。

 

“我给的货也比那个大叔的好啊。”

 

Scott耸了耸肩就接受了Darren的报价，反正那种金坠子对他来说要多少有多少，他只是不想无缘无故就被人当成冤大头而已。在Darren完善的情报和Scott用捉迷藏锻炼出来的神一般的潜入技能的渗透下，这俩孩子居然一路绕过无数守卫进入了庄园的核心。

 

“我说了我们不是一路人！我借着收税中饱私囊是一回事，但那和你们对陛下怀有的不臣之心比起来可不算什么。陛下一行昨日已经在行宫下榻了，何况这次连小殿下也一起带来了，这说明这次出巡绝对不可能像以往那样只留个一两天就急匆匆地赶回去，你以为你这些年干的破事还能遮得住？！”

 

“Rom，怎么事到临头了你想独善其身？我告诉你，门也没有，要是我Tarrendi倒了，下一个就是你们Rom家。”

 

就在两个孩子从窗子里刚刚爬进一间装饰地富丽堂皇的屋子的时候，门突然间打开了，进来的两个人没有看见迅速躲进一处花瓶后面的孩子们，就在那自顾自地争吵着。在后面听着的Scott则是越听越震惊，大贤者上午的贵族谱系课上刚讲解了本地的几个贵族家系间的关系，而他也听明白了这次Logan带他来究竟是为了处理什么事，可是他没想到那两个人争吵的内容里所暴露出的麻烦居然如此巨大。

 

哐啷一声吸引了房间里所有的人的注意，原来是惊讶下的Scott没有控制好自己的动作，斗篷上的环扣撞到了陶土的花瓶。

 

“是谁在那里！！！”两个贵族大呼小叫地叫着卫兵，而Scott带着Darren一溜烟地从进来的窗户那又翻了出去。

 

“抓住那两个小鬼！！！不惜一切代价，生死不论，如果让他们见到外人把我们说的话透露出去，我们两家就都完了！！”

 

而刚刚钻进两座相邻建筑物间的阴影的Scott看见不仅是整个庄园，似乎整个贵族区的卫兵都进入了搜捕模式。

 

  1. 指间沙·捌



 

Logan从路边的灌木丛里翻出了一个小小的香料袋子，那是Scott随身的东西，他皱着眉头使劲闻了闻四周，确定过去一段时间里这里附近只有Scott的味道，看来是Scott为了躲他自己故意把这个香袋扔掉了。

 

“你到底去哪了？”虽然没有香袋的指引追踪起来会比较麻烦，但Logan仍旧一点点顺着空气里残留的Scott的味道一路追寻，他沿着这条蜿蜒的野道来到了这个城郊的平民区。气味开始变得混杂，这进一步加大了Logan追踪的难度，有几次他不得不在一块区域里来回嗅探比较才能确定Scott的去向。

 

“天色已经这么晚了为什么贵族区那里还灯火通明，这群醉生梦死的东西连我来了都不知收敛吗？”Logan仍旧徘徊在刚刚Scott来回逛了很久的市场里，贵族区那热闹的样子让他抬头朝那里望了望后继续自己的搜索工作。行宫里的卫队和佣人数量太少，还有好多雇佣自本地的人压根没见过Scott，虽然他们也已经开始撒网式搜寻Scott的踪迹，但Logan知道多半还是指望不上这些人的。

 

“都是我做错了，快回来好不好？”茫然四顾的Logan低声地喃语。

 

而此时的贵族区的巷道内——

 

Scott做了个噤声的手势然后就压着Darren一起猫着腰在一处阴影里蹲下，入夜后的光线为这两人的躲藏提供了便利，但是不熟悉地形的劣势仍旧让Scott不好制订下一步的行动方向。虽然Darren用手势为Scott指出了离开贵族区的道路，但是手势无法描述下一个路口到底是什么情况，所以一切都要依靠Scott的随机应变，而两个弱不禁风的孩子被训练有素的贵族护卫队发现的下场让Scott不敢冒任何风险。

 

Scott贴着墙望外侧对面的巷子望了一眼，巷口挂着一盏油灯使得从中间穿过时会有一段暴露在光线下。可是巷子口一直有名士兵走来走去，Scott默默地在脑海里模拟了一下不放倒那个士兵就穿过巷子的方案，无论哪一种都有很高的可能会被发现。他用手指了指Darren腰间的那把匕首示意对方把那玩意给他，刚刚他们进屋后光顾着偷听那俩人的对话没拿任何房间里的武器，所以Scott仍旧是手无寸铁的状态。

 

Darren给了Scott一个质疑的眼神，他指了指自己又指了指那个护卫示意由自己来，他好歹有用过匕首的经验，但这位小少爷看起来之前都没碰过武器的样子。但Scott做了个“相信我”的口型后就伸手接过了那把匕首。然后他从地上捡起一块石子朝着护卫面对的反方向的巷子里扔了过去。

 

“谁？！谁在那里！！”听见动静的护卫小跑着过去查看，顺着声音的方向蹲下身子查看地面。而在这名护卫蹲下身后Scott同他间就没有了身高差，他无声无息地从背后接近那名护卫，迅速将手臂绕过对方的脖颈实施了割喉。这是这辈子Scott第一次动用武器，但就像是生来便该精于此道一样，第一次出手就干净利落地结果了一条人命。护卫的尸体软倒，Scott死死地抱住尸体的一条手臂避免它落地时发出声响，Darren迅速跑来抱住了另一条手臂，两个孩子一起用力将尸体拖到巷子一处阴暗的角落掩藏起来。

 

“快走！”Scott低声地催促，匆忙之下他无法很好地遮掩护卫的尸体，巷子里的血液也没有处理，他们得尽快地越过贵族区想法回到平民区里，要不然那些巡逻队不停缩小地毯式搜索的范围，即使Scott再擅长躲藏也终究无用。Scott拉着Darren朝着目标尽全力地奔跑。可惜今天的他们的运气不太好，在两个孩子刚刚穿过那条巷子的时候就听到身后一声低吼：“该死的小杂种们，你们逃不掉了！”

 

从角落里突然闪出了一名护卫，这里毕竟不是繁华的帝都，就算是贵族区的房屋道路也规划的有些凌乱，在给了两个孩子很多的躲避空间的同时也创造出了很多视觉上的盲区。叫喊声过后那位护卫丝毫没有犹豫，手中的长剑直接朝着两个孩子劈砍下来。

 

即时平常生活中再怎么机灵，Darren毕竟只是个小孩子，就算是个成人，第一次面对这种生死攸关的境地其实也不过就是和他一样带着一脸惊恐的表情在原地发呆，犹如一只被毒蛇死死盯住的青蛙。可同样是第一次，有些人也许生来就天赋异禀，Scott顺势拉过了还在发呆的Darren然后躲过了致命的一剑。但Scott的力量毕竟太过弱小了，Darren虽然被他拉着身体擦过了剑锋，可却也完全失去了平衡，当Darren后仰着跌下去的时候连带着把Scott也一起拖了下去，两个孩子在暗巷里滚做了一团。那名护卫在Scott他们躲过那一剑时起初一愣，但发现他们跌倒后又露出了胜券在握的残忍表情，他又再度举起剑瞄准了Darren随后顺势一斩——

 

Darren死死地闭着双眼等死，过了许久却没有发现自己身上有哪里疼痛的样子。他小心翼翼地睁开眼睛，发现一条同样稚嫩的手臂挡在他身前，护卫的剑并未砍地太深，却仍旧在那条手臂上留下了寸许长的一条伤口，一切画面都像静止了一样，只有鲜血还正沿着那条伤口静静地向外流淌。Darren终于鼓起勇气抬头看了一眼袭击他们的那名护卫，却只看见了一具站立着的尸体，在尸体额头眉心处有一个小小的黑洞，周围的皮肤像是被灼烧过一样透着一股焦糊的味道，Darren好不容易伸出还在发软的脚踢了它一脚，站立着的尸体连带他手里还握着的剑就朝着身后的地面直挺挺地倒下。

 

“嘶~~好疼……”

 

刚刚还一副冷静沉着连续救了Darren好几次的Scott一手握着自己的伤口小脸皱成一团，把身边的Darren吓得说话都结巴起来：“有……这……这么疼吗……你不会有事吧……喂……”

 

Scott还是一脸痛苦的表情却丝毫没有耽误正事，他对着平民区的方向努了努嘴示意Darren赶紧爬起来继续跑。Darren看Scott身型灵活一溜烟冲出去好远的样子实在不像是受了致命的重伤，可追上去看了看却发现他还是一脸十分明显的疼痛表情。

 

_大概他特别怕疼吧？_

 

在Darren边跑边在脑袋里答疑解惑的时候还在市场里转圈的Logan突然嗅了嗅空气里的味道，然后一瞬间他的脸上充满了惊恐和愤怒，没有任何犹豫的他朝着贵族区疾奔而去，银白色的利爪直接弹出了身体。周围的人们恍若在那一刻看见了一只发狂的野兽，他们四散逃开并迅速在Logan眼前清出了一条空荡荡的道路。Logan的眼睛里什么也没有，他只是朝着那个气味的方向发疯一般地跑去，因为那是来自于Scott的血的味道。

 

两个孩子来不及掩藏后一具倒在巷口中央的尸体，于是在外围不断搜索毕竟的护卫队们很快地发现了尸体的踪迹并直接锁定了Scott他们两个逃跑的方向：“在那里！！！”

 

一旦被发现目标之后，再怎么灵活的孩子终究跑不过成人，认清现实后Scott直接拉着Darren原地转身面对身后那群追兵，他努力地回想着刚刚杀死那名护卫的感觉，一缕红光再度凝聚在他的眼眶中间，可是那些追兵实在太近了，在那红光还无法凝结到足以发射出去以前，跑在最前面的那名护卫的剑锋已经眼看着要扫到Scott的身体。

 

“给我去死！！！！”一个伟岸的身影直接从身后跳跃过两个孩子的身体，Darren只来得及看见一阵眼花缭乱的银光，等他反应过来时，那些刚刚还像魔鬼般追杀着他和Scott的护卫队变成了一地的残肢碎肉，从未见过这等地狱景象的Darren当场趴倒在地吐了，而Scott的眼里却没有这些。

 

“Logan……你在发抖？你怎么了？”面对着剑锋仍旧平静的Scott现在却像是刚刚意识到恐惧那样朝着Logan跑了过去，“你抖得好厉害，他们伤到你了吗？”

 

而Logan的反应则是一把死死地抱住Scott尚且幼小的身躯：“是我错了，都是我的错，但原谅我Scott，战争于你太过于不详了，你不过就是跑出来这么一会就受了见血的伤，我又怎么敢让你亲临战争，所以求你，求求你，待在我身边，我会好好保护你的，别去我也找不到的地方。”那个在白天Scott读到的战争传记里杀伐果决见证了无数死亡的征服王如今跪倒在地浑身颤抖着苦苦哀求，仿佛刚刚经历了人世间最大的恐怖。

 

“Logan不怕……我在这里，我哪也不会去的，我不会离开你的，Scott会陪着Logan的。别怕……”当Scott伸出双手试图安慰Logan时，对方的眼神落在了那条伤口上。

 

“就流了一点点血，伤口很浅的，这会都快结疤了，一点都不疼。”Scott发现Logan的恐慌似乎正一点点地被愤怒所吞噬，“真的Logan，没有多疼的，我们先回去好吗？”

 

“好，我们回去，你的伤比什么都要紧。”Logan抱起Scott朝着行宫的方向走去。

 

“可以带Darren一起吗？我怕还有人想杀他。”已经趴在Logan肩头的Scott揪了揪Logan的衣角然后手指向了Darren，后者吐完后就缩在墙角正努力把自己的存在感降到最低，因为刚刚Logan杀人的气势实在太过可怕，直接在Darren的心里留下了一个巨大的阴影，而他所不知道的是，今晚在这个城市里，血夜的传说即将开始。

 

“好，带上他，你想带他回帝都陪你都行，不过别担心，那些伤了你或想要伤害你的人，无论他们躲到哪里，都不会活过今晚的。”而在这句话之后开始的，就是一场在贵族区内的大屠杀，就算是在几十年以后，当地人都无法忘记当他们一觉醒来之时，在整个贵族区大街小巷内到处流淌的鲜血，那个画面时刻提醒着他们——征服王之怒的代价。

 

34.

 

Scott的意识感受到了一片暖流，温暖地包裹着他的身体。有什么东西轻柔地扫过他的皮肤，激起一阵轻微的颤栗，却又不足以刺激Scott的意识从睡眠中苏醒。可是它终究吸引了一部分的Scott潜意识，半梦半醒之间，Scott跟随者那个东西沿着自己的颈项一路往下，穿过胸口和腹部，直至探入那隐藏其下的神秘私处。

 

随着那块红水晶表面的光芒亮起，Scott睁开了双眼，发现自己赤身裸体沉在一个巨大的浴池里，同人体同温度的热水漫过他的胸口。同样赤身裸体的Logan坐在对面露出一脸暧昧的笑容，而那个弄醒他的东西则是Logan手里持着的一块布巾。

 

“正好，你也醒了，我正想着那里有些不好弄呢。”Logan嘴角的弧度不停地上扬，下一秒，他的身体欺上前来，布巾早已被他随手扔掉飘浮在了水面上，Logan的手指直接探向Scott的后穴。在Scott还没来得及反应过来时，轻轻一拨一探，两根手指就在水流的润滑作用下探入了Scott的甬道。

 

刚睡醒的Scott露出一脸茫然表情抓住了Logan的手臂，却因为迟钝的反应而做不出什么有效的挣扎，欲拒还迎。

 

“别紧张，今天有大臣们的朝会，我可以攒到晚上再一起操你。”Logan把下巴枕在Scott的肩头，舌头一下下舔弄着Scott的耳廓，低沉而磁性的气声带着他灼热的吐息包围着Scott，“我把你昨天的那些先弄出来，留在身体里总是不太好。”

 

“怎么？陛下是怕我怀孕吗？”终于清醒了的Scott适时的找回了他平时的沉静与冷漠。

 

“呵呵……”Logan满不在意地笑了笑，“你是个男人，没有医师给你的那剂孕子的药，我就是把你操到整个肚子里积满了我的种你也休想怀孕。”

 

“那么——陛下您觉得，如果我想的话，能不能搞到那剂药呢？”

 

“我看谁敢！！！谁敢给你那种东西！！”刚刚还好整以暇的王突然大声咆哮，平静的浴池水面被他激烈的动作惊起层层波纹。

 

“这样吧——”Scott的手掌搭上自己的腹部，“我同您做个交易，我会为陛下生下一位继承人，作为交换，您从帝国里随便划出一块领地让吾神传播信仰如何？”

 

Logan猛地站了起来，他高大而健壮的身躯形成一片强大的阴影居高临下地笼罩着Scott，而在他身下，Scott平静地仰起脖子依旧带着商人般的职业微笑看着Logan。

 

“那个邪神，要你用这里——”Logan俯下身躯，伸出手一点点接近Scott精瘦的腹部，五指张开将Scott的手掌覆盖其下，指尖划过Scott腹部那清晰美丽却又毫不夸张的肌肉线条，“替祂的敌人孕育一名子嗣？”

 

“一个在那个邪神看来是魔鬼的人的种，会在这里寄生、滋长，一点点吸取你身体的养分来壮大自身；你的这里会被一点一点地撑开，直至浑圆膨隆再无一丝肌肉的痕迹；然后它会为了自己的生在这里死命地挣扎，让你痛不欲生；最后它会浑身沐浴着你的血来到这世上，在它的身后则是你耗尽一切的残骸。告诉我，即使这样，你的邪神都要用祂可能在世上唯一祭祀的性命去换取一个魔鬼的新生吗？而这一切的牺牲只是为了交换一块不知在哪里也不知有多大的领地？”

 

“为什么不？”Scott丝毫没有被Logan的血腥描述所影响，他挑起一边眉毛不以为然的样子，仿佛对Logan无法理解这场交易的精妙之处感到惋惜，“那可是一块被王权承认的信仰之地。”

 

“无能！！！无耻！！！祂除了会牺牲你还会做什么？！！”

 

“吾神会保佑我一定为陛下诞下一位男性的继承人。”Scott一脸认真地回答Logan的质问，似乎完全没有看出来对方对于交易内容的痛恨之情。

 

“哼，我想你搞错了几点。”Logan气极而笑，他的眼睛狠狠地盯着隐藏在那块水晶之下的Scott的双眼，“第一，我是不死亦不灭的征服王，我不需要一个子嗣来继承我的帝国。”

 

随着他的话语声，Logan放开了覆盖在Scott腹部的手反而挑起了他的下颌：“第二，你不过是个代替品而已，我与我的Scott生下的才是帝国正统的继承人，而你生的，不过是个杂种而已。”

 

“第三，即使我的帝国真的有了一位继承人，他也必须遵守我定下的律法。帝国之内，不许邪神传播信仰，他凭什么以为我会给他一个特例？他又凭什么以为一个帝国继承人的身份就能换取一块被王权承认的信仰之地了？”

 

Logan的指节一点点用力，把Scott下颌线条那里的皮肤掐得泛白，但是他们似乎谁都没有在意这个细节，仍旧保持着一个过近的距离相互对望，一种沉默的紧张在彼此之间酝酿。

 

“所以收起你那不切实际的妄想吧。我不会让那个无能又无耻的只知道牺牲自己的祭祀为自己谋取利益的邪神在我的帝国里钻任何空子的。”

 

Logan双手撑着浴池的边沿爬了出去，带起一片的水花落在周围的大理石地砖上。他单手抽起一条摆放在一旁躺椅之上的浴巾草草地包裹住自己的身体，随后他回头看了仍旧躺在浴池中的Scott一眼：“好好把自己洗干净一点，今天晚上我操你的时候不想看到你身体里还留着我的种。”

 

王离开了，偌大的寝宫后庭里只剩下了Scott一人，似乎王对于他那位已逝去的殿下的独占欲让內侍们也不敢进殿服侍依旧全身赤裸的Scott。

 

Scott把头枕在浴池边沿的地砖之上，抬起头研究着这个宏伟宫殿的穹顶，在一根柱子的顶端描绘着一场战争的场景，浑身浴血的王将自己的长剑刺入敌人胸膛。Scott一点点笑起来，他的手则缓缓地深入了自己的双腿之间。

 

“Logan……”几乎等同于一丝叹息的音节消失在这个空旷无人的宫殿里。随后Scott闭上眼睛深吸一口气，慢慢将自己的手指探入了自己的甬道之中。

 

35.

 

明明那里昨天才刚刚被Logan和另一个男人操弄过，可它却仍旧在Scott自己的触碰中颤栗起来。这是一具已经变得肮脏了的身躯，它是如此的淫荡而饥渴，即使Logan将它从里到外都擦洗了一遍，Scott都不会忘记昨天那位执政官入侵他身体里的感觉，还有那些被强逼着吞下的污秽的欲液。

 

Scott的另一只手拂过自己的胃部，他试着干呕了几下。但清晨空荡荡的胃部却让他什么都吐不出来。属于那名执政官的肮脏欲液早已经被这具身体分解消化，随着血液一起流遍他的四肢百骸，而临走前的Logan要让他把自己洗干净一点。

 

“你觉得——我还洗的干净吗？”Scott忽略自身的感受，赌气一样在自己的甬道里来回搅动，一些残留在那里的液体开始顺着他的手指流出了他的身体。

 

可Scott并不后悔去找那位执政官交易，在这个计划之初他的筹码就只有他的身体，可是他献出了他的身体而却未曾救下神的信徒们。在被Logan洞悉了自身计划的那一刻起他就一败涂地了。

 

“真是……可惜了……”

 

不知道Scott是在可惜他的身体还是那些信徒的性命，他只是就着这样的叹息将自己清理了一遍，Logan总算没有像之前那样再逼他穿那些来自于真正的那位殿下的华服，尽管他的宫廷总管还是送来了好多套类似的式样和一大堆的金器宝石。可沐洗完毕的Scott还是拿起了最末端的那件纯麻的佩奴拉给自己穿上。

 

“抱歉，殿下。”在Scott想要离开Logan的寝宫的时候门口的卫兵架起长矛阻止了他的去路，“陛下吩咐过了，为了防止昨晚的事件再次发生，在执政官阁下们在帝都述职期间您不能离开陛下的寝宫。”

 

Scott没有说什么，虽然他们都叫他殿下，可他也知道谁在这里才是真正说了算的人，光天化日之下试图对抗征服王的命令完全是不智的行为。于是他耸耸肩又原地折返，有了闲暇后他开始慢慢打量这座宫殿，但是奇怪的是，作为王的日常起居之所，这处寝殿却格外的空旷，除了必要支撑的廊柱以外，这里不像其他贵族宫廷里那样到处摆满了花盆雕塑作为装饰。Scott不过粗略地一扫就在他的脑海里筑建起整座宫殿的内部结构，现在他即使闭上眼睛走动也不会撞上任何的物品了。

 

“你这又是何必呢……”Scott轻轻叹息了一声就回到那张大得惊人的床上坐下，而事实上这个宽大的宫殿里也只有这里可以让他不必坐在地上了。一位坐拥一切的帝王却把自己的寝宫经营地毫无一丝人气也难怪Scott要在那感叹了。

 

很快的，无所事事的无聊让Scott又有点犯困，没经历过这种日子的祭祀又赶紧站起来给自己找点事做。所以他围绕着这个宫殿内部开始一圈又一圈地来回走动打量，也不知道多久以后他突然在某块大理石地板的边沿部分发现一块小小地砖的镶拼格局和周围有所不同。好奇的Scott跪下来仔细地打量这块地砖，用手敲击了几下又推了推，终于在一次尝试之后耳边响起了低沉的机括开启的声响，在浴池的后方有块地砖缓缓地下降，露出了一个向下的阶梯。

 

“我要休息了，不希望有不相干的人在旁看着，你让这些服侍的人都下去吧。就让卫兵留守在门口就可以了，我不会离开的。”

 

Scott走到前殿交代了一番让內侍们都退了下去后又再度回到浴池所在的后殿。他从一旁拿起一个照明的烛台后就顺着阶梯走了下去。皇宫的地下是个巨大的自然形成的洞穴，除了最开始的那一段阶梯没有照明以外所有的岩壁上都点着长明灯，幽幽的灯火一点点照亮了长长的甬道，给Scott指引着前进的方向。而随着Scott一点点前进，甬道里的温度也在一点点降低，从帝都的温暖气候一直往下几乎到达了冰点，Scott眼看着他哈出的气在空中散成一片白雾。

 

而他也终于走到了这个甬道的尽头，那是一扇巨大而高耸的石门。门上的浮雕描绘着一头狼和他的月亮的故事，在第一幅画面里有一头地上的狼对着天上的满月嚎叫，而下一幅图里狼则飞到了天上被描绘在了月亮身边，后面有很多幅图案似乎描绘着那头狼和月亮快乐地生活在一起，直到一片阴影吞噬了月亮把它撕成碎片从天上坠落，而那头狼追寻着月亮的碎片一同坠入大地，在地上哀嚎着想把他的月亮再拼回去，而他的尝试却是徒劳的，月亮已经碎了，如何还能再拼回去，于是浮雕终止于此，仿佛雕刻者也不愿意继续叙述这个悲伤的故事。

 

Scott愣愣地看着这扇门上的浮雕，仿佛沉浸入这个故事之中，而时间在他发呆的过程中慢慢流逝，直到一个颤抖的声音打破了他的沉思。

 

“你……怎么会找到这里的，你不能来的，你不该来的！！谁允许你过来的！！！！”Logan的声音越来越大，最后几乎等同于歇斯底里的咆哮，他的怒吼被困在甬道里来回震荡，变成一声又一声巨大的质问。

 

“怎么，陛下？我是否打扰到了您的那位真正的殿下——那位真正的Scott的沉眠了？”Scott并未转身，只是微微转过头用一句轻描淡写打断了王的怒吼。这处场景布置的暗示是如此地清晰明了，答案也几乎呼之欲出，那扇浮雕的大门之后，恐怕就是那位真正的殿下Scott的永眠之地。

 

“你没有资格过问这种问题！”Logan快步上前，一把拽住Scott的佩奴拉的边缘把它甩在了旁边的墙壁上，“只需要给我牢牢记住这里是我的禁地，第一次我没说清就不怪你了，可你要是敢再犯——”

 

“您就杀了我给您真正的Scott陪葬吗？”Scott仰起下巴微笑地看着Logan，故意露出毫不设防的脖颈仿佛在期待他的利爪，长明灯的火光一闪一灭，在它灯火的之下，Logan愤怒的表情和Scott挑衅的微笑都带上了一丝诡异的阴森。

 

“哼，呵呵，哈哈哈哈……”这种互相间的对峙终结于Logan的笑声里，“很好，有胆识，但你凭什么认为我除了杀你就没有别的治你的招了？”

 

在Scott尚未来得及做出反击以前，Logan就一把扛起他将他甩在自己的肩膀之上然后快步朝着寝殿走去。而在他们两个人身后，长明灯的火光下，门上的那头狼依旧在那对着他破碎的月亮哀嚎。

 

  1. 狼牙月·伍



 

时间对于神明来说只是一个模糊的概念，它也许是Alex一次在天空中的巡游，也许是Sean控制着海水的潮涨潮落，是Erik在雨夜里一闪而过对于世间的注视，也是Charles的某一声对于某个生灵的命运的叹息。于是当某一天穿着战甲的Scott踏过战后一片到处是残肢断臂的硝烟战场时他身后那只一直跟着的小狼已经长得像座小山那么高了。

 

“这场战争之后，近东同南方之间应该就会迎来一段时间的和平了。”

 

Scott将仍旧光亮如新的剑插回剑鞘，独自抬着头任由战场充满火星灰尘和血腥的气息拂过他的脸颊，他闭上双眼喃喃吟唱着某种古老的曲调，似乎在指引着周围那些死于战争的灵魂回归黄泉。而同之前那样，他身边那只巨大的狼静静的伏下身体安静地聆听着。

 

“好了，我的职责也完成了，回去吧Logan。”

 

“啊呜~~”Logan欢快地引颈而歌，两只前爪兴奋地摩擦着地面，示意Scott赶快上来。

 

“你还是这么不喜欢传送吗？明明我来一下子就到家了，你非要用跑的。”Scott抬起手挠了挠Logan后脖子上的毛。自从他长得这么大之后，非得Logan低下头Scott才挠的到那里了。“算了，偶尔出来一次，溜溜也好……”

 

Scott抓住了Logan后颈那里一处褶皱的皮毛一跃骑了上去，然后Logan一跃而起开始飞奔。一些淡淡的神力在四周弥散，Logan虽然仍旧在地上奔跑，却渐渐进入了另一层的空间领域之中。一路上Logan追上了无数正在撤退的残军，却没有人类能看见这只巨大到不可思议的苍狼和他背上的战神。

 

他们两个迅速追上了战争的其中一方主力，领军的应该是南方那位帝国的国王。这位只不过在世时间稍长就被愚昧的世人封为在世的神明。那些世人对于这场大战的伤亡视而不见，那些被丢在后方的伤兵们被遗忘，人们忙着匍匐在国王的巨大金色仪仗前歌颂着王的又一场伟大的胜利。

 

Logan不屑地喷了口气，惹得Scott低头拍了拍他的脖子：“怎么了Logan，又惹你不高兴了。神明只是人类对于拥有高于他们的伟力的这样的生物的统称。他可以是Charles和Erik和我这样的，也可以是你这样的，而这位已经75岁的国王，勉强也掌握了整整一个国家的权利如此漫长的时间，活着的时间甚至长过了很多凡人的两次生命，所以他被称为神也不会太过于侮辱我们。”

 

“呜呜~~”

 

“你说他们怎么能把这种战果称为胜利？还在这里大肆地歌功颂德？”语言只是意识的载体，Scott和Logan早已缔结了灵魂的契约，自然明白他的意思。

 

“战争里没有胜利者，只有毁灭和新生。”Scott虽然处于低处抬着头看着国王光辉华丽高高在上的仪仗，却仍旧带着神明俯视世间的游离，“这个帝国如今虽然看起来极尽繁华，可那何尝不是又一次轮回的开始，当苹果在树上达到了甜美和多汁的顶峰，必然会最终坠落于地面，然后慢慢腐烂又归于大地，而在那之上，也许会滋养出新的生命。Logan，战争并非为了胜利，它只是轮回的一部分而已。”

 

“呜？”

 

“不要装傻，你明明听懂了，只是拒绝思考这些复杂的弯弯绕绕而已。”Scott举起手状似要拍Logan一下以示惩罚，Logan立即乖乖地收起了两边的耳朵，这下Scott再也下不去手了，“真是的，明明都这么大了还学小时候那招。”

 

最后Scott反正手都举起来了，拍不下去也只好接着挠挠Logan的脖子，舒服的Logan差点就要原地长嚎了：“别当着这么多人的面嚎，你倒是兴奋了，他们被神力辐射也不知会出什么事，我不可不想惹些不归我管的麻烦。”

 

于是Logan继续奔跑，那名注定在时间中腐朽的国王已经被Logan抛在脑后，他一心只想回去只属于他和Scott的国度。他一路跑过海洋，红发的海神坐在一块礁石之上拨弄着七弦琴，他银色的鱼尾折射着天上巡游的太阳神散发而出的光芒，他们依旧像以前那样隔着天与海的距离互相遥望。直到Alex尽完职责离去，跳脱的Pietro闪烁着银色的光芒接替了太阳，而在他的身后，一位棕发的青年朝着地上的Logan挥了挥手后变成了七颗闪亮的星星同Pietro一起照亮了整个夜空。

 

然后Logan的四肢不再踩在大地之上，而是遁入了虚空，战争的国度并非在人世，却又与人世的每一处接壤，因为总有一天，人类战争的足迹会遍布天空大海与陆地，而战神的英灵曲也依旧会在每一处战场上响起。

 

Logan的前爪划开面前的虚空，一扇带着光芒的门从那里出现，Logan轻盈地跃起跳进了门里，然后落在了一处柔软的腐叶地面之上，他身边依旧是参天的树木构成的森林，战神的国度一如既往地没有人烟，所以也就能永世地保有和平。Logan漫步在战神的国度里，他早已在成长的过程里通过一场又一场的战斗征服了这里，每一个看见他的动物都像看见了自己的王那样在他身前匍匐下身体以示臣服。

 

“哎……其实你当初是该跟着那位真正的月亮的，也许他的力量才更适合你。”Scott轻轻地叹息了一声，“你跟了我这些年却还是每天和这些动物们打架，现在别说变成人形，就连开口说话都还不会。就连Pietro那个性子他家的Remy也能变身成人而且也能化成星座了不是吗？”

 

Scott从Logan的身上一跃而下，缓缓绕到巨狼的身前让他低下自己的头颅。他伸手触摸着Logan的前额，那里的最深处隐藏着他和自己的灵魂链接：“如果你现在想后悔的话依然来得及，Logan，我可以解除你我之间的契约，让你去跟着Pietro，现在他的神力应该可以再支撑一位属神的消耗了。”

 

“啊呜啊呜~~~”一股潮水般的情感顺着灵魂链接的另一端传达给了Scott，它甚至来不及组成任何有意义的句子，只有一种对于将要痛失生命中至关重要之物的恐慌，Scott震惊地睁大了他一直平静的眼眸，只来得及回过头看了一眼身后那汪湖水就被Logan扑倒在了身下。

 

  1. 狼牙月·陆



 

Logan现在像是出生三天的那个垂死无助的自己那样，他不知道如何才能让Scott放弃那个念头，只好不停舔舐着Scott的脸颊祈求，他甚至组织不出完整的句子让Scott不要丢下自己，只好将身体紧紧地贴近Scott。

 

“好了好了，我不提这个了，Logan你重死了，我现在可吃不消你整只压上来，不去就不去吧。你无法再长大变成人也没关系，不会说话也不要紧，也许你这样保持着动物的野性和单纯也好，不变成人就不会有人的那些烦恼了……”Scott一下一下地安抚着Logan的后颈，直到链接里的恐慌慢慢散去。

 

终于安抚住了Logan的Scott又回到了湖边那个他坐了无数年的位置，Logan非常自然在Scott的身边坐下然后将自己团成一圈，让Scott整个靠在他温暖而柔软的皮毛里，Scott也同样自然地接受了这个姿势靠在Logan的身上怔怔地望着那潭湖水。

 

“我好不容易习惯了这里只有我和这个湖了。”Scott的喃喃自语轻不可闻，“可不知什么时候起我身边总是跟了一个你，可我不敢再习惯你了，如果我一旦习惯了，有一天你又不在了我要怎么办？”

 

一滴眼泪划过Scott的脸颊，他并没有伸手去擦，而是蜷起身体整个靠进Logan的怀里，这个充满了安全感的姿势让战神放下了一切的戒备，终于他靠着Logan沉沉睡去。而在确认他睡熟之后，那头巨狼的身上闪烁着光芒，他缓缓地变成了一个高大赤裸的男人，小心翼翼地将沉睡着的Scott紧紧地圈在怀里。

 

“我的月亮……我并不是不会变成人，也不是不懂开口，而是我不敢……”Logan近乎刺探般地摩挲着Scott后背裸露在外的皮肤，感受着这具人类身体所带来的与动物不同的触感反馈，“就像你说的那样的，不变成人就不会有人类的烦恼和……欲望了。”

 

“最初的时候光是能永远呆在你身边就是我的至高愿望了；接着我开始克制不住自己想要舔你的想法，你开心的时候我的整个世界也被点亮；然后我想着如果我可以变成人，我就能用我的四肢紧紧地抓住你，在你做噩梦的时候抱紧你给你安慰而不是只能用那个动物的笨拙身体试图将你舔醒；而现在我想拥有你的全部，像森林里的那些动物们交配那样占有你的身体，在你的身体里填满我的种子，在你的浑身上下标记上我的味道，不让任何人和物再靠近你半步。”

 

“可你在我心中是我一个人的月亮，那样的高贵而纯洁，我怎么可以妄想企图占有你，那是对于神的亵渎。如果我一旦变成人，我的脑海里所思所想都是这个，我要是开口也只能提一些会让你愤怒的奢望。一头苍狼居然胆敢肖想占有他的月亮，如果你一旦知道了我的真心就会赶我走的，不会像这次这样还留有余地问我的选择，可如果我失去了你还剩下什么？那样的我只是只三天大快要饿死在雨夜里的小苍狼而已，没有你我就什么都没有了……所以我怎么敢当着你的面变成人形开口说话……”

 

此时尚在熟睡中的Scott突然开始抽搐挣扎，一同响起的还有一些破碎的语句，Logan从来没弄清过困扰Scott的梦魇究竟是什么，即使在他最放松的姿态Scott却依然将最深处的秘密藏在心底。Logan只知道那一定是个极其恐怖又悲伤的梦境，因为他同Scott打退过无数次魔的侵袭，经历过各种的战争，每一次的Scott都是平静而从容地消灭所有的敌人，从未有过这种程度的挣扎和抵抗，所以他一定是在梦里遇见了连战争之神都无法战胜的魔物。而更为让Logan心碎的则是在每一次噩梦的尾声Scott都会无声无息地流泪，第一次看见这个场景的时候Logan惊慌到不知如何是好，他只能不停地舔舐掉那些苦涩的眼泪，试图告诉Scott他正和自己在一起，安全而又温暖，他会为了Scott和一切敌人拼死斗争，只为了让他不必沉湎于过去的恐怖与悲伤。

 

“嘘……我在这里……我正陪着你呢……我会永远陪着你的……”Logan学着Scott的样子哼唱着古老的曲调，他低沉的嗓音随着歌曲的韵律一起回荡在战神的湖畔。“我的月亮啊……请你不要流泪，我会为了你拼尽一切的……只为了你永远都能露出笑容……”

 

Scott在清晨的雾气里醒来，身体陷在Logan柔软皮毛的包围之中，温柔而又确实的触感让Scott放松地叹了口气，他其实早就习惯了Logan的陪伴了，从前的他根本无法对抗梦魇的可怕，所以日复一日夜复一夜地坐在湖边盯着湖水从不入睡。而不记得从何时起，Logan的陪伴让他重又产生了何不入睡休息放松一下的想法，他真的尝试了，而那个梦魇似乎也不如以前那么可怕了，他可以完整地再经历一遍那过程而醒来时也不会再觉得孤独到怀疑自己生存的意义了。

 

“Logan，我该拿你怎么办……”Scott的用脸颊蹭了下Logan的脖颈，毛绒绒的触感让他露出安心的微笑。

 

于是光阴就在每个人不经意间悄悄溜走，那位在世人间的神终于还是没有熬过时间，尽管91岁的高龄对于此时的人们来说依旧如同神话传说。他的木乃伊伴随着无数的黄金宝石被一起埋葬，一同埋葬的还有这个帝国的繁华，在他身后这个帝国渐渐由盛而衰，苹果终于还是坠入了地面，就像Logan终于还是在某一天克制不住他的欲望一样。

 

他曾经告诉自己这就够了，在每一个他的月亮沉沉睡去的夜里，可以用人类的四肢抱紧他这就足够了。可是欲望如同难平的沟壑，当有一个念头在Logan的脑海里响起，告诉他如果可以用人类的嘴唇品尝他的月亮那甜美的嘴唇，那个吻该会是什么样的滋味？于是这个念头开始在Logan的脑海里盘旋，无论他白天在森林里如何发泄自己的精力，或是在夜里尽力保持着动物的身躯试图克制身体里的欲望，这个念头依旧挥之不去，它在Logan的脑海里描绘了一遍又一遍，他将是如何地虔诚而喜悦，熟睡的月亮不会察觉，就像是夜风轻拂过他的嘴唇，那个吻将是他一辈子的珍藏，在记忆里沉淀发酵成醉人的陈酿。

 

如果，他的月亮允许他给他一个吻。

 

所以Logan在某个夜里调整了自己圈住Scott时候的姿势，让Scott枕在他的膝上谁去，于是当他化成人形的时候低头就是Scott的睡颜，人世间的月光透过虚空照耀到战神的国度，给Scott浑身染上一层圣洁的白光。Logan一点点俯下身体，小心而试探，他的月亮依旧睡得沉静。终于，他的嘴唇仿佛近在咫尺，Logan能感觉到他的月亮呼出的气息缠绕着他。

 

Logan差点就要闭上眼睛专心地投入这个吻了，直到他看见本该熟睡中的战神平静地睁开了双眼。

 

  1. 狼牙月·柒



 

Logan整个人僵在那里，在他脑海里无数次的情景预演里并没有如今的情况，这个念头在怂恿他时并没有告诉他如果露陷被抓包当场的话应该如何处理。他甚至来不及升起恐惧的念头，只是觉得整个大脑一片空白。

 

“Logan……你这是……”Scott伸手去抚摸Logan的脸颊，“让我看看，这就是你变成人以后的样子啊……”

 

在手指触摸到对方的刹那终于惊醒了还在发愣的Logan，一阵长啸声后，男人消失，巨狼在身形刚刚出现的那一刻就拔腿向森林里逃窜而去。Scott盯着那个刚刚碰触了Logan脸颊的指尖一阵子，又转头看向了湖水的方向开始发呆，直到太阳再度升起，Scott看了太阳一眼又看了看眼前的湖水：“看起来，我终于要往前走了呢……”下定决心的Scott起身开始寻着Logan离去的方向进入了森林。

 

不出意外的，Logan还是躲在了他小时候一犯错就会躲的那个山洞里，那个山洞最多只能算是个小石穴，堪堪能为那时还是头小狼的Logan遮风避雨，而到了如今他的体型，只是把头整个塞进去已经是极限。于是Scott老远就看见Logan撅着个巨大的狼屁股夹着尾巴躲在那里瑟瑟发抖。什么话都还来不及出口的Scott直接就笑了。

 

“我也不过是第一次见你的时候眼拙把你错认成了狗崽，你也不必把狗的个性全部给我学个十足十来证明我没看错吧，你这样子身为苍狼的尊严何在啊。”他伸手拍了下Logan的后腿，“好了别躲了，也不想想你现在这么大的个子哪里躲得住，给我出来。”

 

尽管Logan现在怕得要死，但是对于服从Scott的命令几乎已经成了本能，所以他的后爪前爪一起用力，“噗”地一声把他的脑袋又从那个小山洞里拔了出来，搞得努力建设了半天严肃表情的Scott又笑了出来。

 

“啊呜啊呜啊呜~~”回过身的Logan用两只前爪盖住自己的眼睛不敢去看Scott。

 

“说人话。”

 

“我……我我错了……求求你别赶我走。”

 

“什么时候可以变成人的？”

 

“从……从……”

 

“我听着呢。”

 

“从那次我们旁观了那位人类的国王立下第一部法典开始。”

 

“所以你已经能化成人形好几百年却不告诉我？”

 

“我——”

 

“再化成人形给我看看，刚还没来得及看清你就一溜烟跑了。”

 

Logan把爪子掀开一条缝，从那里面偷看着Scott的表情，他看起来仍旧是平静的，虽然脸上依旧没有什么表情，可是Logan可以感觉到他并没有生气。一阵光芒一闪而逝，一个全裸的男人半跪在了Scott的身前。Scott走上前去，用手指抬起Logan的下颌，指背刮擦着他一路从鬓角延伸而下的胡须。

 

“果然还是和狼形态的时候摸起来一样软软的。”

 

“哎？”Logan简直不敢相信Scott完全没有追究他刚刚企图吻他的事，却在纠结他胡须的触感。

 

“所以——”Scott突然低头凑近Logan的脸，带着那种他策划人间战争时的运筹帷幄的神态，“过去的几百年里，你都在试图做刚刚那件事吗？”

 

Logan半张着嘴愣在那里，Scott凑得那样近，几乎等同于他刚刚差点吻到他的距离了，Logan只觉得浑身的血液在那里奔流，心脏跳动的声音响彻脑海，他不再能够思考，只是沉溺于近在眼前那一双湖水一般的眼睛里。

 

“Logan？”半天得不到回答的Scott又再度开口。

 

**_不，我决不能被赶出去，若是无法继续留在你的身边我就真的一无所有了。_ **

 

“不，请相信我，我刚刚只是一时鬼迷了心窍，我以后都会乖乖的，像是一个属神应该做的那样，决不会再有越雷池的想法了。请、请别赶走我……我不是故意有那些亵渎的举动的……”

 

Scott表情平静而玩味，他近距离地打量着满脸惊慌的Logan，然后他一点点越过Logan的脸颊，因为感受到Logan紧张地屏住了呼吸而轻笑，然后他的嘴唇凑到Logan的耳边，以只有他们两个才能听到的音量耳语。

 

“Logan，记不记得我曾经教过你，战争里从来没有达不成的目标，只有无谋的计划和懦弱的执行者？”

 

Logan的瞳孔在那一瞬间放大了，Scott是在暗示什么吗？

 

“好好想清楚你到底想对我说什么，我不会再给你第三次机会的。慢慢想，不要急，几百年你都等了，不急这一时半刻，等你想清楚了，你知道上哪里找我的。”

 

说完Scott就像一切都没有发生过那样平静地抽离，他转身离开的动作里不带一丝犹豫，只留下目瞪口呆的Logan半跪在原地不知所措。     他反复思量着Scott刚刚的话，难道他的那些肖想并非遥不可及的奢望，只需要足够的勇气和恰当的步骤，他心心念念至今的梦想就可以达成吗？

 

一部分的Logan开始拼命地叫嚣怂恿，像是怂恿他去试图亲吻Scott那样将他从出生至今对于他的月亮的所思所想全部表达出来，他的感激，他的崇拜和他的占有欲，他那些早已失控的，在他体内早已滋长成他生命整个部分的爱恋。纵使会被拒绝，被放逐，那都是他无法被掩饰的真心。

 

而另一部分的Logan在试图说服自己不要这样，他告诉自己他已经足够幸运，得以日夜陪伴在他的月亮的身边，为何他还贪得无厌地试图获取他根本配不上的东西。他已经目睹过无数人类那些贪婪国王的下场，他们的尸体随着他们的都城一起毁灭于战火，他仍旧记得Scott目睹着这些曾经的辉煌城市在烈焰下化为灰烬时唇边勾起的一丝嘲讽笑容。而试图占有战神这种程度的妄想简直无法同那些人类国王的贪婪行为等同起来，比起他的欲望，那些国王们的罪行简直蹒跚如同学步婴儿。

 

Logan就这样在这两种想法间挣扎了一整个白天，直到月亮重新爬上树梢，Logan抬抬头望了那个世人的月亮一眼，今天Pietro似乎愿意让世人看见他完整的样子，那轮满月在天上毫无遮掩地散发着光芒，这通常也是Logan最喜欢的夜晚，因为在这样的夜晚，他可以将他的月亮那安静的睡颜看得清清楚楚。而他大概也能在这样的夜晚看清楚他的月亮拒绝他的样子。

 

即使他注定要失去他的月亮，他也至少要让对方明白自己完整的真心，身为战争的眷属，他可以贪婪，可以愚蠢，却独独不能缺少战斗的勇气。哪怕那是一场注定有去无回的战争，他也会抬头挺胸像个战士那样迎战。

 

于是Logan拼命地深呼吸，做足了心理建设，而与此同时月亮也升到了天顶。鼓足勇气的Logan一口气冲到湖边，深吸一口气对着通常Scott坐着的位置大喊：“我的月亮……请，请和我交配吧，我想要让你给我生下一窝小狼崽。”

 

吼完的Logan睁眼细看才发现Scott并没有坐在平常的那块大石头上。他正准备四下寻找的时候湖里传来了Scott的声音。

 

“还真是……既野性又单纯的告白啊……”

 

Logan顺着声音的方向望去，整个人被冻结在了当场，他的月亮浑身赤裸地站在湖水里，水流漫过他的胯部，隐隐地藏起那依旧神秘的领域，月光照射在湖面上闪着粼粼的波光，水波的照影反射在Scott赤裸的胴体之上，勾勒出一幅让Logan无法用语言形容的美妙画境。即使他与Scott相伴了千年，这也是他第一次看见Scott的裸体，无垢的神祗从来也不需要清洁，Scott禁欲千年的身体也不曾和任何人发生过关系，所以单单这个场景本身就将Logan击溃当场，他甚至觉得即使这一刻立即死去都是幸福而满足的。

 

“在我回答你的请求之前，Logan，我希望你先听一听我和这个湖的故事……”

 

39.

 

Scott先是被Logan扛着走过了那一段长长的甬道，然后又被一个巨力甩到了床上，过久的头朝下的姿势让他的血液逆流，使得有一阵子Scott平躺在床上眼冒金星。就在他发呆的间隙，Logan不知道从每根床柱子的哪里各拿出一条长长的铁链，一条条地锁在了Scott的四肢之上。那铁链的长度仿佛刚巧为了Scott量身定制的一样，堪堪将他的四肢吊起离开床面，却又不至于撕扯地太过在他身上造成一些永久性的损伤。

 

等Scott注意到的时候已经太迟了，或者就算他发现地不那么迟也最多就是在床上和Logan再多肉搏一阵，最后还是会被武力强行套上锁链。他猛地拉扯了一下双手的铁链，除了一阵“叮叮咣咣”的响声和镣铐压迫腕关节带来的疼痛以外什么都没有发生。

 

“放开我！！”Scott几乎立即转过头看向一侧的铁链，但一弯银色的刀锋突兀地出现在他眼前，挡住了他的视线。

 

“用眼睛那就没有意思了，Scott。”Logan一手的爪子遮住了Scott的视线另一手就顺手解开了他覆眼的水晶。在那块水晶杯抽走的那一刹那Scott反射性地闭眼，而Logan轻笑着收起了遮挡Scott视线的爪子指尖刮擦过对方紧闭的眼睑和睫毛。

 

“现在还想睁眼吗？说不定一个没有瞄准，铁链没有断我的寝宫反而被你轰塌了，到时候咱们两个一起被活埋时你猜猜我会不会高兴？”Logan似乎没有在意开些生死之间的玩笑。

 

“陛下难道不是和地下那位真正的殿下埋在一起时才会高兴吗？”Scott虽然完全处于阶下囚的状态，但他挑衅的微笑依旧刺痛Logan的双眼。

 

“你也就剩一口尖嘴利牙了。”Logan像是检视牲口那样捉起Scott的下巴揉捏了一阵，“那我们就来看看这张嘴到底会不会说些求饶服软的话好了。”

 

说完Logan就丢下Scott离开了，黑暗中的Scott听见他对着殿外所有人吩咐了一句没有他的命令任何人不准进来。随后整个寝殿里就寂静无声了，只有偶尔Scott挣扎之下铁链哐啷啷的回响声在硕大的寝殿内环绕。

 

被收走那块水晶之后Scott的世界重归黑暗，再加上这种寂静一片的环境更是将黑暗的空旷恐惧不停放大。Logan给他那块水晶不过就这么短短地一段时间，他就已经习惯了睁开眼睛看这个世界了，如今重新沉入一片黑暗的Scott在心中细数着时间的流逝，在那无边的寂静里一切的感官感受似乎都被放大，Scott吞咽下一口唾液等着即将加身的折磨。

 

出乎意料的是并没有人来行刑，鞭打或是放血什么的，Scott就被这么四肢大张地锁到了夜晚，除了长时间不换姿势造成的四肢僵硬以外目前他还算好。终于，凌乱的脚步声在殿外响起，大概是有一群人进来了，Scott闻到了酒和食物的香气。

 

“我瞧瞧，看起来你还是被锁起来的好，一整个下午都乖乖地躺在床上等我对你来说真是太难得了。”Logan让侍从们放下手里端着的食物和酒水，顺便点亮了整个寝宫的烛台后挥退了他们，随后他侧身坐到了Scott的身边，伸手撩开他纯麻的佩奴拉，露出底下赤裸的躯体，“以后都一直这么听话好不好？”

 

Scott侧过头转向Logan的方向，平静的脸色多少带着点无奈：“陛下，您今天锁也锁了，关也关了，气消得差不多了能否就放过我了？我……”

 

Scott停顿了很久，终于还是做出了保证：“我不会再去打搅您的殿下了。”

 

“不行，就这个保证远远不够。”Logan斩钉截铁地回绝。

 

“什——”Scott挣扎了一下，引得铁链又响了一阵，不甘的表情在他的脸上一闪而逝，“关于陛下和我之间的条件我们可以待会慢慢谈，在那之前，陛下能否先于我一个方便？”

 

“方便什么？”Logan故意装傻地反问，手指有意无意地在Scott腹部底下按了几下，引来对方几声吸气的声音。

 

“陛下，从中午不到开始您就将我锁在这了……我虽然看不见，但刚刚听见侍从们点蜡烛了，可见现在都已经晚上了，既然已经过去了这么多个点了，能否请陛下将这个解开一会，我好……我好……”

 

“好什么呀？Scott你倒是说呀~”Logan好整以暇地反问，手不停地玩弄着Scott腹部的肌肉，甚至一脸得意地吹了几声口哨，Scott的脸色慢慢地红了，在烛火的光照下显得格外地风情。

 

“我要……我要……小解……”Scott咬牙切齿地说着，最后一个词几乎被他吞没。

 

“哦~~”Logan的口哨吹得更响了，而Scott的眉头皱的死紧，“鞭子抽在身上都面不改色的Scott反而会在这种事情上害羞啊？”

 

Logan忽然间收起调笑的神色，眼神凌厉地看着四肢被绑躺在他身下的Scott，他双手微一用力，麻布的佩奴拉应声而裂，Logan单手执起Scott的下体开始套弄，Scott几乎倒抽一口冷气瞬间开始拼命挣扎起来，弄得铁链哐啷直响。

 

“是，你有一把硬骨头，不怕别人来硬的折磨你，可骨子里的你又傲得惊人。除了你的邪神以外，世人包括我在内又有哪一个被你放在眼里了？你可以一次次地忤逆我的命令，顶撞我，刺激我，你压根就不在乎不是吗？所以现在我要一点点剥开你的自尊，把你的傲气踩在脚下，看看那个一无所有的你还有没有资格侍奉你的神，看看当你在你的神面前失去利用价值后你会不会跪在我的脚边向我祈求一切。”

 

Logan边说边从旁边的银盘子上拿起一个精致的金色圆环，对着被他套弄得已经开始充血的Scott的分身套了进去：“我们就先从你求我让你小解开始吧。”

 

40.

 

“什么？”Scott似乎没有听清那个荒诞的要求，他皱着眉一脸难以置信地对着Logan的方向。

 

Logan低着眼专心地摆弄着那个纯金的阴茎环，一边旋转一边把它推至Scott下体的根部，因为Scott仍旧未完全勃起，所以那个环被推进地很顺利，Logan的指尖拂过金环上波浪形的雕刻线，一点点的，那些浪线汇聚纠缠在了一起，Logan仔细地瞧了瞧它们的形状。

 

“这个是莲花雕纹呢。”Logan像是在推销什么商品那样地慢条斯理地向Scott介绍着他本人根本看不见的东西，“有没有觉得它和你很像？明明根在淤泥里，它却偏要挣扎着浮出水面，用一种既清高又傲慢的姿态维持着自己在世间的存在。神的侍者？啊哈？这世上早就已经没有神了，你所谓的神给你的只是个假象，你以为挣扎出了水面就是美丽的天堂了？祂给你的只有一个盛夏，然后祂会连这一切都夺走。你听明白了没有？！！”

 

Scott现在根本管不上Logan那个带着莲花的谶言，他只知道Logan正慢慢地旋转着那个环，手指有意无意地摩擦着他的柱体，本已半勃的分身在这种撩拨下进一步的充血，让那个环从有些松垮变成微微地陷入柱体间。金环在Scott柱体和囊袋间微弱却持续地挤压，已经进入柱体的血液被限制了回流的通路让那里的皮肤慢慢地变红。

 

“拿走……把那个……拿走……”Scott在床上努力地挣动，四肢被吊起之后他的反抗看起来更像是因为刺激而在扭动身体。因为紧闭双眼的缘故，Scott周身的感官都被放大了，下半身的那些刺激如同电流穿刺过他的脊柱。Scott扭动着想要逃离这种危险的感觉，可是他最大程度的挪移也不过是挺起臀部把自己的分身进一步送进了Logan的手里。

 

“拿走吗？这样如何？”

 

Logan将那个金环一点点拽出大约一半的距离，金环的边沿挤压着柱体慢慢刮擦，就像是那些手法熟练的工人们一点点挤出牛乳一般，Scott紧咬着牙根压下那股从身体内部窜出来的冲动。可Logan不紧不慢地拽着那只金环，直到它被留在了Scott柱体正中间的位置，不上又不下，如同主人在那里给他的奴隶打上了一个标记环。

 

“这样你还满意吗？”Logan伏下身体，手指轻轻地揉捏着Scott的阴囊，近距离地欣赏着他咬牙切齿的表情和不断泛红的脸色。而在他的手掌里，被抚弄的柱体早已高高翘起，却被那个小小的环紧紧地束缚住完全不得已释放，而憋了一个下午的膀胱压迫着Scott的前列腺与Logan的逗弄一起内外逼宫。

 

“放手！！！放开我……放开！！”Scott半是愤怒半是羞愧，他挣扎着想要逃离Logan的掌控，充其量却也只不过是给这座寝殿增加了一些叮叮咣咣的背景声而已。

 

“注意你的语气，现在你是奴隶而我是主人，你有什么资格对我使用命令的语气？”Logan不停地刺激着Scott的下体，血液不停向那里汇集，却为一个金环所阻，使得靠近根部的那半柱体一片通红，而另一半却不正常的发白。

 

“你——”Scott张开口才说了一个字却又突然失声，他脖子上的血管暴起，额头上冷汗一点点冒了出来，Logan在玩弄了半天Scott的囊袋后又开始转向他的龟头部分开始刮擦，“你……住手……”

 

“语气Scott，语气。”Logan的话里似乎带着相当的无奈，好像在替看不清楚目前形势的Scott感到惋惜，他的手指擦过Scott的铃口，抹去那一点点刚分泌出的透明液体，“看起来似乎比起小解你的性欲反而更浓呢，到底先要哪个呢，求我我就帮你怎样？”

 

“不……用麻烦……陛下了……”Scott努力组织着自己的表情，拼拼凑凑下勉强把它维持一个没什么大不了状态。其实内心中他觉得自己早已到了临界点，Scott觉得眼前黑暗一片的世界里突然间金星乱冒，而全身的血液似乎都拼命地朝着Logan正在逗弄的部位涌去，他反射性地想要并拢双腿去对抗这种异样的刺激，可锁住他四肢的铁链逼迫着他大张着双腿迎接这种一波又一波的羞耻感。

 

“真是嘴硬。”Logan不屑的嗤笑一声，随后他一手毫不留情地抓住Scott阴茎的前段，另一手生生地将那只卡在半途的阴茎环又再度推到了最底部，丝毫不顾及它的尺寸已经不适用于Scott完全处于勃起状态的下体硬是一点点地挤压。粗暴的操作下Scott终于没有忍住爆发出一声尖叫，伴随着一阵痉挛般的颤抖，更多的液体溢出铃口。“不过像我这样仁慈的君主一向懂得满足奴隶的愿望，既然不用我帮忙了那就这样吧。”

 

随后Scott觉得床上一轻，Logan居然真的就这样起身抽离了，留下完全勃起状态的Scott套着个阴茎环不上不下不能动弹地躺在原地。那一刹那Scott没有掩饰住他的震惊，他本能地追寻着Logan离开的方向，脸上受伤的表情一闪而逝。而仍旧站在床边的Logan以一个居高临下的角度将刚刚那一刹那间Scott脸上表情的变化尽收眼底，尽管知到此时对方看不见，Logan却仍旧在原地无声地咬牙切齿半天才控制住自己收起心痛的表情。

 

在听见Logan离去的脚步声的那一刻Scott终于开骂了，而咒骂的对象是躺在不远处地下的那位真正的殿下。本来视那位殿下所有相关的一切事宜为禁忌的Logan却像是在一瞬间聋了一样，任由Scott如何侮辱嘲笑诅咒却仍旧脚步不慢地朝着殿外走去。

 

“混账，暴君！！就因为你这样的暴行所以那个Scott才会被连累地那么短命吧！”

 

“乘你现在还有力气就多骂两句吧，等我去把今天的公文批完后我再来看看你还有没有力气继续这么嘴硬。”面无表情的Logan一路离开，直到他身后Scott的叫骂声再也听不清的时候，他才突然伸出双手的爪子疯狂地摧毁了身边的一切。

 

同样的，躺在寝宫巨大的床上的Scott一直到听不到Logan的脚步声时才放任眼泪汹涌直到沾湿枕巾，一片挣扎的铁链声下掩盖住的是他带着哭腔的呼唤。

 

“Logan……Logan……”


	5. Chapter 5

41．指间沙·玖

 

Scott睁开眼看到了一片星空，以为自己在做梦的他拱了拱身体，抱着他的Logan自然地顺着Scott的方向调整了抱他的姿势，把裹着他的羊毛毡重新调整了一下确保没有透风。又是一阵熟悉的曲调，沉静而悠长，Logan从来都不肯告诉Scott他哼的用来哄Scott睡觉的催眠曲到底叫什么，可是Scott总觉得自己在梦里听过那首歌完整的样子。

 

“再睡一会吧，还早呢……”

 

于是Scott真的开始做梦了，他梦见了Logan正带着他飞翔，他们越过大海，越过草原，他在梦里看见了无数风格与帝国不同的美丽城市，看见了城市中央御座上面目模糊的统治者们，随后是漫天的刀兵和火光，那些统治者们倒在了他们的王座前，鲜血沿着他们身前的阶梯慢慢流淌，Scott终于看清了他们的脸和他们死不瞑目的眼珠。

 

“Logan！！”从噩梦中惊醒的Scott开始拼命挣扎，把Logan吓了一跳开始手忙脚乱地替他裹上羊毛毡怕他着凉。Scott死死地搂住Logan的脖颈，脸颊磨蹭着他的胡须，Logan在感受到一阵温热的湿意后彻底慌了手脚。

 

“不怕了，Scott别怕我在这里，那只是个噩梦而已。”Logan轻轻拍打着Scott的背部，Scott真的是哭得狠了，又加上大口地吸入了凌晨户外冰冷的空气很快地他开始断断续续地打起嗝来。

 

“Logan……是……战争，有人打进来了……他们……那些士兵……你……你倒在地上……都是血……都是血……我动不了……我帮不了你……”Scott抽泣着复述着他的噩梦，Logan一边轻拍他的背部一边不停亲吻他的额头终于慢慢将Scott的情绪安抚下来。

 

“别怕，梦都是反的，我可是征服王，有谁有本事能杀了我呢？不会有战争的，不再会有了，日出和日落之地皆已为我征服，在我的帝国里不许有战争，所以我又怎么会死于战争呢？是不是？所以梦都是反的，都是反的……”Logan边说边不自觉地收紧了抱住Scott的力道，而将脸颊深埋在Logan脖颈边的Scott并未看见他说梦是反的时脸上悲哀的表情。

 

等情绪慢慢平息下来后Scott才终于有空打量四周的情况。他刚刚的匆匆一瞥并不是梦，Logan真的带他离开了帝都的宫殿。Scott不知道现在到底几点了，他眼前的红色水晶特别不适合在黑暗状态下视物，只能勉勉强强地借着月光分辨出Logan正带着他爬山。也只有他的身手能在半夜里抱着个孩子爬山依旧健步如飞。

 

“我们去哪？”

 

“再等等，马上就到了，等到日出时分我的Scott就十岁了，所以这是我要给你的生日惊喜。”

 

Scott好奇地左右张望，他实在看不出一片悬崖峭壁的石头山里会有什么惊喜。不过他仍旧乖乖趴在了Logan的肩上，不久后他就听到了远处传来阵阵的水声，可是无论Scott怎么穷尽视线都没有见到任何水的影子。

 

“别乱动，最后这段路比较陡，别不小心伤着了。”Logan收起之前的好整以暇，改以单手抱住Scott，另一只手也加入了攀登的行列。随着Logan不停地向上，那本来隐隐约约的水声越来越明朗继而拔高终至震耳欲聋。

 

越过最后遮挡视线的黑色巨岩，Logan带着Scott攀到了山脊之上，不同于一边陡峭狭窄的悬崖，山脊上是一片逐渐展开延伸至远方的平原，一条河流沿着山脊的脉络流淌而下，一路直到他们眼前的悬崖的断层，平静的河水在一刹那从数百米高的悬崖上直坠而下变成一条宏伟的瀑布，水流击打在岩石上发出雷鸣一样的水声。无数的水花飞溅而起，在山顶这里凝成一片散不去的云雾，使这里看起来如同人间仙境。

 

“好漂亮……”Scott想从Logan身上下来跑去瀑布近前，但Logan却抱着他转了一个方向。

 

“先别急，我想让你看的不止这个，你看那里。”

 

顺着Logan指出的方向，Scott看见天边渐渐泛出光芒的地平线，太阳快要出来了。Scott闭上双眼，任由第一缕温暖的阳光抚慰过他的脸颊，然后他睁开双眼迎接这个金红色的世界。在阳光照耀之下，他终于看清了日出地平线上那一片纯白大理石的城市。

 

“Logan！！我看见了，那里是帝都！”

 

“是的……那里是我的都城。”Logan抱着Scott在山顶上慢慢地转身，除了他们身后瀑布发源的山脊以外，他们所站的最边缘的悬崖初几乎拥有三面无穷的视野，无论是山左侧一望无际金色的田野，正前方宏伟的帝都，以及右边最远方的海岸线都可以在这里一览无遗。

 

“所有阳光所及之地，你目所能及乃至不能及的远方都是我的帝国。”Scott半张着嘴听着Logan的介绍，他从小在帝都中长大，听着周围的人不停称颂王的伟大却从未如此直观地感受过他的帝国。

 

“而这些——都是你的。”Logan的手指扫过眼前的一切，然后他转过头面对仍旧满脸震惊的Scott，“Scott，我打下的这一整个帝国都是你的。我把它都送给你好吗？”

 

“啊？”Scott已经不知道该回答Logan什么了。

 

“我会在我们的脚下建一座城，一座只献给你一个人的城。你只要站在这里就能看见我送给你的整个帝国。”Scott能从Logan脸上看见他说这些话的时候有多认真，他的眼睛里有泪光闪烁，“你给我五、六十年，我就能造完这座城了，等到你六、七十岁生日的时候我把它当成生日礼物送给你好不好？”

 

“Logan，你怎么了？”Scott只觉得Logan的情绪不对，却不知道怎样去安慰他。

 

“我要你答应我，答应我你会平平安安、健健康康地陪着我一直到年老，答应我你会等着我把这座城造好，答应我你哪里也不会去，答应我你不会离开我。”

 

“好，我答应你，你别伤心……”Scott努力地抱住Logan，“我什么都不要，我会陪着Logan的，这一辈子都不会离开你的。”

 

“你保证？”

 

Scott快搞不清他和Logan之间谁才是那个10岁的孩子了，他又不是不老不死的征服王，纵使他想，他也不一定能保证自己再活这么多年，何况Scott想象了一下自己六、七十岁时满脸皱纹的样子：“我……保证。可是我要是六、七十岁了，那都老得不能看了，那时候说不定你都不会喜欢我了。”

 

“胡说，在我眼里我的Scott不管多老都是最漂亮的。我会把我拥有的一切都献给你，只换你一生平安喜乐地在我身边，这是你我之间最神圣的承诺。”


End file.
